No Greater Loss
by kansas2texas
Summary: AU: Princess Emma was supposed to live a charmed life. But even the most seemingly perfect families have secrets that threaten to ruin everything. When it's discovered that the daughter of the ultimate love has magic destined to manifest itself on her sixth birthday, one misunderstanding rips a family apart. Ten years later can they repair the damage that has been done?
1. Magic

**Another little Christmas surpriser for ya'll. This is an idea I got a few weeks before finals but I wouldn't allow myself to start until they were over. I wish I had because I've been a little short of inspiration for this story, but I still have the core idea, I just need to figure out a way to make it work. This chapter is done but I'm working on the next few. This won't take away from my other story, just when I have inspiration for this one I'll write. I've never written Emma this young before so we'll see how this goes. Hope you all love it. Tell me what you think! Merry Christmas.**

* * *

"Daddy." Emma shrieked as her father chased her around the field. At three years old Emma was a ball of energy. Adorable, spunky, and an absolute sweetheart; she could make anyone fall in love with her.

"I'm going to get you Ems." James caught up to his daughter and swept her up into his embrace. They collapsed on the ground both laughing. "Oh Em." James brushed his daughter's blonde locks out of her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy." Emma smiled. Her eyes caught a butterfly and she hopped up chasing after it. James propped his head up with his hand, smiling as he watched his daughter run carefree around the meadow, her golden curls whipping around and glinting in the sun. He cherished these afternoons he got to spend alone with his little girl. Truthfully they were to few and far between these days. His duties with the other kingdoms had been overwhelming lately and were taking entirely too much time from family.

He had been trying to cut back on the out of kingdom trips lately. Every time he came home to his wife and daughter running into his arms he realized more and more how much he was missing, how much he missed them. They were to two single most important things in his life. When he and Snow had finally gotten married after years of struggle he didn't think it was possible for him to be any happier. That was until the day his daughter was born. That was truly the happiest day of his life. She was a little light in life and every day with her made him realize just how lucky he was.

"Daddy." Emma ran up and pounced on her father. James grunted as he positioned Emma more comfortably on top of him.

"Yes munchkin?" James smiled at his daughter's glowing face.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Emma's eyes twinkled.

"Of course we can Ems. It's your day. We can do whatever you want." James said.

"Really?" Emma lit up.

"Really." James lifted Emma off him and kneeled to get to eye level with her. "I'll count to 50 and you hide. You remember the rules?"

"Don't go outside the boundaries." Emma repeated the warning her parents had given her multiple times. Snow and James were very overprotective of Emma, with good reason. Anyone who wanted to harm them had an easy target in her. She was their biggest weakness. "Close your eyes, no cheating!"

"Ok." James laughed and covered his eyes as his daughter darted off. "One… two… three…"

"Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty." James pulled his hands off his face and turned around; trying to discern what direction Emma had run off in. He knew Emma's favorite hiding place was near the river so he started off in that direction. He was walking slowly through the trees when he heard a panicked yelp. "Emma!" He broke off into a run, his heart pounding violently in his chest. A million scenarios were running through his head, each one worse than the one before. If anything happened to his little girl he would never be able to forgive himself.

He burst into the clearing to see Emma staring quizzically at a man. When he saw who that man was the pounding in his chest only intensified. James immediately positioned himself in front of Emma, shielding her from harm.

"Why hello Prince _Charming_." Rumplestiltskin smiled. "It's been a long time."

"King." James corrected. "And not long enough."

"Oh come on, let's be cordial." Rumplestiltskin looked at Emma who was peaking out from behind her father's legs. "For the little one."

James pulled Emma up into the protection of his arms, not trusting her safety anywhere else. Surprisingly when he looked at Emma she didn't seem scared, just interested in the creature in front of her. James couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. Emma was unphased by fear; she was truly her mother's daughter. "What are you doing here Rumplestiltskin? I thought we had an agreement. You're freedom in exchange for you leaving this kingdom alone. The operative phrase being leaving this kingdom."

"Oh don't worry, _Charming_." Rumplestiltskin stared intently at the little girl in James's arms. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just investigating…"

"Investigating what?" James said coldly.

"That." Rumplestiltskin pointed at Emma and giggled.

James pulled his daughter closer and turned Emma a little farther away from him. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me your daughter had magic Charming." Rumplestiltskin tapped his fingers together. "This is very interesting indeed."

"Emma doesn't have magic." James said. "That's insane. Neither Snow or I have magic, how in the world would she?"

"Oh your daughter doesn't just have magic." Rumplestiltskin held up a finger. "She _is_ magic."

"What are you going on about?" James's patience was wearing thin.

"Your precious baby girl is the manifestation of the most powerful magic there is. True love." Rumplestiltskin reached out to touch Emma.

James pulled his daughter away protectively. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Oh Daddy protecting his precious baby girl from the mean man." Rumplestiltskin mocked James. "Don't worry, I have no intention of harming young Emma. Why would I? Her powers will make things so interesting."

James hesitated. He wanted to run, to get Emma as far away from this man as possible. But something inside him told him to wait, to her Rumplestiltskin out. "What do you know about this magic?"

Rumplestiltskin giggled excitedly. "Oh she will be very powerful, very powerful indeed, if she can control it that is. She could have the power to destroy worlds, or it could destroy her. We'll see just how strong your offspring is. Though coming from the two of you, I would suspect she has great strength inside her."

"When?" James glanced worriedly at his daughter. "How long do we have to stop it?"

"Stop it?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Why on earth would you want to stop it?"

"Just answer me." James demanded.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and concentrated. "The magic will manifest itself at midnight on her sixth birthday. At that time the world will meet a power unlike anything it has ever known. Little Emma, I can not wait to see what you will do." Rumplestiltskin drew close to Emma.

At this point the fear had become too much for Emma. No matter how brave the little girl was, she was still only three and the man in front of her terrified those many years her elder. She buried her head in her father's shoulder and whimpered. James held her to him tightly. "Get away from her. Get out of our kingdom."

"As you wish your majesty." Rumplestiltskin bowed and disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

"It's ok Emma." James soothed his daughter. "He's gone. He can't hurt you."

"Who was that daddy?" Emma looked up at her father.

"A very bad man sweetheart." James told his daughter. "If you ever see him again I want you to run away as fast as you can. Do you understand me?"

Emma nodded and threw her arms around her father's neck. "He was scary."

"I know baby." James gently rubber his daughter's back. But I won't let him hurt you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know." Emma whispered.

"You do?" James smiled at his daughter.

"Uh huh." Emma nodded. "You're mama's Pwicne Charming. You protect her always, just like me. "

"That's right Emma." James placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead as he walked back to where his horse was tied up. "I will always protect you."


	2. Ripped Apart

**This is a bit of an unusual writing style for me. The idea came to me while I was driving and listening to the Florence + The Machine song Seven Devils. Hearing it made me imagine this scene jumping back and forth between people in a frantic manner mirroring the panic each character was feeling (Snow, James, and Red for Emma's safety, and them Emma with her fear of the forest and fear of her magic manifesting.)**

**In reference to Emma's note - I tried to misspell it so it would seem believable that a six year old would write it. It was awkward and I know the wording is a little formal for someone that young - but you get the point of it.**

**The name Serafine is not in any way a reference to Beautiful Creatures or that character. I just liked the name for a magical being - it is in no way an indication of her true intentions for Emma.**

**I real hope you like this chapter. It was hard to get write but I finally got it to where I like it. Enjoy! and tell me what you all think**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

James smiled as he watched his daughter tear around the palace gardens keeping the guards on their toes. He laughed at the simple joy that radiated from her, how she treated every day as a gift and lived life to the fullest. She was truly an amazing little girl. He was so lucky he got the chance to be her father. He couldn't believe she was turning six years old tomorrow. So much had changed in the six years since she had come into their lives. Emma had made James feel things he didn't even know were possible; she made him a better person. The childlike wonder she viewed the world with was a much needed breath of fresh air from his duties as a King. Emma had a way of simplifying everything and allowing him to see what really mattered.

As James watched her play Rumplestiltskin's warning rang in his mind. Tomorrow Emma would be six and James had no clue what was going to happen to his little girl. He was so scared for her. Despite years of researching they were still no closer to understanding what power rested inside of Emma.

What if Rumplestiltskin was right? What if Emma couldn't handle her power and it destroyed her? He couldn't imagine life without his littler girl; she was too much apart of him. Every day she surprised him with how incredible she was. When Snow had become pregnant and given birth to William when Emma was five they had been worried Emma would be jealous of her new brother after being the center of her parents attention for so long. But Emma had taken it in stride, surprising both her parents by being the most loving and incredible big sister they could imagine from the day William had entered the world.

He sighed and turned to walk back into William's nursery where Snow and Red were waiting. Time had run out, they had to figure out what to do.

"It's tonight James." Snow looked up at her husband. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." James admitted. "We've looked everywhere and we haven't found any answers."

"Not everywhere." Snow pointed out.

"We are not bringing that man into her life." James said firmly.

"That man is the only reason we know about this." Snow pointed out.

"No." James shook his head. "Having him see her once is bad enough. I will not allow him to corrupt her or use our little girl for his twisted schemes. I swore to do whatever it takes to protect her, and keeping her from him falls under that category."

"James." Snow dropped her head. "We are at a loss. We have absolutely no idea what is going to happen tonight. I'm so scared for her."

"I know." James pulled his wife close and whispered. "It terrifies me too."

* * *

Emma ran up the stairs to her brother's nursery, taking out a few guards in the process. She had so much to tell her parents. As she approached the room she heard voices inside. Emma pressed herself against the wall and listened. Immediately she felt guilty. She wasn't supposed to eavesdrop and she always tried to follow the rules. She rarely got in trouble and it wasn't just because with one sad look and her father melted, she genuinely was an obedient daughter, just a little free-spirited at times.

Emma was about to make her presence known when she heard her name. Her interest piqued, Emma remained quiet.

"We certainly can't have her here tonight." Snow said. "Who knows what will happen. It's not safe for anyone in this castle if she's here. We have to take her out into the forest."

"You're right." Red agreed. "Even if nothing happens, taking her away, just as a precaution, would be best."

"Well someone has to be with her." James said. "Snow?"

"I can't..." Snow swallowed. "I can't leave William. I'm not ready yet. What if something happens? I can't leave him without a mother."

"Don't talk like that." James said.

"We all know it's a possibility." Snow argued. "I'm just stating the facts here James. We don't know what we're dealing with when it comes to Emma. What about you?"

"I have that meeting tonight with the representatives from the other kingdoms. We're on the brink of war. This may keep peace for us all. If I don't go talks could break down completely." James said. "I need to be there, for all of our safety."

"Red?" Snow suggested.

"I would." Red said apologetically. "But Graham is going out of town tonight and Michael isn't feeling well. I don't feel comfortable leaving him with Granny when he's ill. You understand Snow. It's so hard to be away from your baby when they need you. I love Emma and would do anything for her, but I can't."

"There's always the guard." James suggested half-heartedly. "She does love Lancelot."

Emma felt the tears burning her eyes. No one wanted her. She had no clue what they were discussing but it had become pretty evident that in terms of importance she had fallen to the bottom of everyone's list.

She took off to her room before anyone caught her listening where she wasn't supposed to. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed, her parent's words playing over in her mind. They didn't care about her; they wanted her gone, out of the way, out of the castle, out of their lives.

As she thought about what her mother had said a memory came crashing back into her mind, a memory that she thought had been lost long ago. It was the memory of that day, the day when Regina's army has besieged the castle. There had been a magnificent battle but Emma remembered none of it. She had been found hours after the battle had ceased lying unconscious in a remote corridor of the castle. No one seemed to know how she had gotten there. When she woke up, her mother and father waiting patiently at her bedside with tear stricken faces, she had remembered nothing.

That is up until this point. Her mother's words, no her mother's choice had triggered the memory to return. Emma sat up, gasping for air. She had been right all along. Emma had been warned but she had chosen not to listen to her. There was no way she could be right, her parents loved her, or so Emma had thought up until this point.

'_Well fine_.' Emma thought. If her parents didn't want her she would make it easy on them. No one would have to come with her to the forest tonight. She would go alone. She knew it well enough to manage on her own and she was familiar enough with the castle to slip out undetected. She set about packing what she would need and writing a note to her parents telling they no longer had to worry about her. When the time was right, she would slip away. She wondered if anyone would even care to notice.

* * *

Back in William's nursery the adults were continuing on with the conversation. "What are we saying?" Snow shook her head. "Listen to all of us, talking about how busy we all are. Too busy for Emma, our little girl, when she needs us more than anything else.

"You're absolutely right." James took his wife's hand. "I can't even believe we just had that conversation. We have to do what's best for Emma, no matter what. I'll go with her tonight."

"No." Snow shook her head. "You need to be at that meeting, for all of us, for Emma. It won't matter if she gains control over her magic if she doesn't have a safe place to come home to. I'll go with her tonight. I'll keep her safe."

"What if you can't?" Red asked gently.

Snow took a deep breath. "Then I want to be with her. Even if it's the end for her, for both of us, I want to be there. I need to be with my baby, no matter the cost."

James looked at his wife sadly, knowing she was right. Once she had made up her mind there was no persuading her another way, especially when it came to their daughter. Snow had been even more protective of Emma since the siege. They had almost lost Emma that day. Snow took it the hardest. It took him weeks to convince her it was ok to leave Emma in someone else's care, even for a little while. She was fiercely protective of their daughter. If Snow wanted to be with Emma, he knew there was no stopping her. "Ok you will go with her. Now let's figure out what our plan is."

* * *

"All right." James turned his back from as the last light of the setting sun disappeared over the horizon. "Times up. We have a plan, we have to act now."

"I'll secure the village." Red nodded. She turned to her friend. "Be safe Snow. Take care of her."

"I will." Snow promised as her friend departed from the room. She turned to James hesitantly. "Now it's just us."

"Yes my darling." James tucked a lock of his wife's raven hair behind her ear. A cry of indignation from the crib caused both to gaze lovingly at their son. James laughed. "Well the three of us."

Snow gently lifted her son into her arms. "We could never forget you sweetheart." Snow gazed at her son for a few minutes not speaking. She gently stroked his cheek. "What if I don't come back?"

"You will." James promised. "You and Emma will come back tomorrow and we'll have a grand celebration for her sixth birthday and we'll all be together. Everything will be fine."

"James even if we do make it through the night, even if she makes it through the night." Snow took a deep breath to calm her down. "We still don't know what we're dealing with. The danger is not just tonight. It's the rest of her life."

"Shhh." James gently took his wife's face into his hands. "I'm not going to let anything happen to our family. I will always protect us."

"What if you can't protect us from this?" Snow asked, tears in her eyes.

"Then we won't be able to say we didn't try." James promised.

"I love you so much Charming." Snow kissed James passionately. Snow pulled away reluctantly, now wanting the moment to end but knowing it had to. "Where is she anyway? We need to get ready."

"Eliza has her. She's safe, don't worry." James assured his wife. Not quite ready to let her leave him just yet.

"How much longer will we be able to say those words?" Snow said grimly. "She's safe?"

James took William from his wife's arms and placed him in his crib. He took both of Snow's hands into his. "I believe in our daughter. She is strong just like her mother. There's never been a challenge we haven't been able to face. This one will be no different."

"But Rumplestiltskin said the could destroy her." The tears in Snows eyes threatened to spill over.

"But he also said he believed she would be strong enough." James insisted. "Rumplestiltskin had it in his twisted mind that Emma would be a force unlike the world had ever seen. For her to be that, she needs to be alive. He knows more about this than anyone. If he believes she'll be strong enough, so should we."

"I guess you have a point." Snow whispered.

"We have nothing to worry about other than getting her through tonight." James said. "After that we take it one step at a time."

"You're Majesties." Lancelot burst into the room in a state of panic that was out of character for the usually calm head of the guard.

"What is it Lancelot?" James pulled his wife into his arms.

"It's Emma." Lancelot managed to get out.

"What about Emma?" Snow's voice was filled with fear.

Lancelot looked at the couple with grim eyes. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" James voice came out more harshly than he intended but he didn't care. This was his baby.

"No one has seen her for hours." Lancelot began to explain.

"How did you let that happen?" Snow looked at him.

"I don't know." Lancelot admitted. "It seems Emma convinced Eliza, Evander, and her teacher that she was supposed to be with one of the others. Emma rarely causes problems so no one suspected anything out of the ordinary."

"Still for her to disappear from the castle?" Snow cried. "That's no small feat."

"She's your daughter and she knows this castle like the back of her hand." Lancelot elaborated. "It would be no trouble for her to slip out undetected."

James put his hand to his forehead. "How do you know she left and she's just not off somewhere in the castle playing some game to amuse herself?"

"Because Emma knows the repercussions of slipping off unattended. After the last incident I don't think she's likely to repeat it." Lancelot pulled a piece of parchment form his pocket. "And there's this."

Snow took the parchment from Lancelot and began to read it intently, James looking over her shoulder. '_Mother and Father,'_ Immediately Snow knew something was off. Emma never called her parents by such formal terms, but she couldn't dispute it, the writing was definitely Emma's.

_I heard you talking. Im sorry to be so much truble. I didnt relize you wanted me gon. I no you are all to busy for me so I will make it eazy on you. Father go to your meeting, Aunt Red be with Will, and Mother stay with Will. This is not the first time you have picked him over me. I thot you loved me, that you wuld always love me. I gues I was rong, I gues those were lies. No one has to take me away tonite. Im alredy gon. _

_Emma_

"Oh my God James." Snow dropped the note and covered her mouth with her hands. "What have we done?"

"It's going to be ok." James tried to calm his wife down but it wasn't working. He was just as upset as she was. He looked up at Lancelot. "Alert the guard. I want everyone out looking for her. I don't care what it takes. Find her."

"Right away." Lancelot disappeared.

James turned to his wife. "I'll lead them. I'll find her. You wait here with Will…"

"Absolutely not." Snow shook her head. "This is my fault, I need to be out there."

"This isn't your fault…" James started.

"You read the note." Snow cut in. "She heard what we said. She doesn't think we love her. We all played a part in that. I will not stay here while our little girl is in the forest, alone."

"Ok." James nodded, knowing there was no persuading his wife otherwise.

"I'll go to the village and get Red." Snow decided. "With her tracking abilities we'll have a better chance at finding her."

"That's a good idea." James nodded. "Go."

"I love you James." Snow grabbed her cloak. "Find her."

"I will find her." James promised as his wife left. "I will always find her."

* * *

Emma whipped around, a sound behind her startling her again. She had been in this forest hundreds of times but never by herself and never at night. It was scary. She shook her head and tried to get her bearings. Aunt Red had taught her how to track, how to pick up on the direction someone had gone, how not to be caught.

She didn't want to go back ever. If they didn't want her, she didn't want them. But she knew they would come after her, some fake attempt at care to get whatever they wanted from her. They probably wouldn't even come themselves; they'd send the guard and stay in the castle with their precious favorite child. No, Emma wouldn't go back to some place she wasn't cared for. She couldn't be found.

Emma pulled her dress higher to keep it from dragging on the ground, leaving a path. Her steps were light and quick, leaving no trace. But she knew her scent remained. She had to hide that. The river! Aunt Red had told her water masked scents.

Another screech startled her. She looked around. She had no clue what was in these trees. Fear coursed through her body. She wanted nothing more than to be in her father's arms… No. He didn't care about her. His kingdom was more important. And her mother… well she would always choose William over Emma. She had proved that before hadn't she? She knew she had to keep moving.

* * *

Snow flew into the village. She didn't care how out of breath she was. She needed to get to Red. She needed to find her daughter. Her daughter who was out in those woods, alone, and it was all her fault.

"Red!" Snow shouted, pounding on her friend's door. "Red open up!"

"Snow?" Red pulled the door open; her son was nestled peacefully in her arms. "What is it?"

"It's Emma." Snow managed to get out. "She's gone."

"What?" Red put Michael down and turned to her friend. "What do you mean?"

"She left a note. No one's seen her all day. She's gone Red. She left." Snow said through shaking breaths. She collapsed into Red's arms.

"Snow." Red sounded as if someone had punched her it the gut. "Why did she leave?"

"She heard us talking, about how we were all to busy to be with her tonight. She misinterpreted it. She left a note saying she was sorry she was such a burden, that she didn't realize the love we pretended to give to her was a lie. She said she would make things easy on us and just leave." Snow sobbed. "This is all my fault."

"Snow, it's not your fault." Red assured her friend.

"No it is. You don't understand but it really is." Snow straightened up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"No." Red put her hand on Snow's shoulder. "She's your daughter and you're terrified for her. You're allowed to break down."

"I know you wanted to be with Michael tonight, that he's your family and Emma's not." Snow said. "But can you…?"

"Of course." Red cut her friend off. "You're wrong. Emma is my family. You have a better chance of finding her with me. Let me take Michael to Granny's and we'll go."

"Thank you." Snow's eyes shone through her tears.

"Anything for you, anything for that little girl." Red promised.

* * *

The river seemed bigger than Emma remembered, faster. She had never been scared of swimming, which shocked her parents after she had almost drowned when she slipped into this very river two years ago.

Emma took a deep breath. Her fathers voice rang out in her head. '_Fear_ _is_ _not_ _real_. _It is a product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice.'_ She may have only been six but she was pretty sure the danger of this river was real, but whether she liked or not, she was her father's daughter. Fear would not hold her prisoner. She took a deep breath and jumped.

She plunged into the river, the icy water surrounding her. Emma gasped for breath, flailing around. As the river carried her further down panic began to fill Emma. _'Take a deep breath Emma. Calm yourself. There's no reason to fear. Fear gives others power over you. Don't give anyone that power over you. Be strong Emma. Don't be afraid.'_ James's words ran through Emma's head, calming her down. The irony of it was too good. The very people she was running from were helping her to do it.

She allowed the water to sweep her farther down the river, farther from her trail. There were two easy exit areas coming up, but that would be too obvious. She had to get out somewhere they wouldn't expect. Despite her young age, Emma was smart. Aunt Red had taught her well and she listened to every instruction, every piece of information given to her. Danger was very real in their lives. As much as her parents had tried to shield her, she knew they were trying to teach her to survive if she ever needed to. Those lessons were backfiring on them now.

Suddenly she caught sight of a branch sticking out from a rock face. Her instincts told her this was her out. Emma struggled to swim over to the side of the river but somehow she made it. Her hand reached out and grasped the branch but the water was too strong. Something caught her dress and pulled her under. Emma held on for dear life to the branch, panic setting in. _'Breathe Emma, fear is not real.' _Emmatried to pull herself up but she wasn't strong enough. She was running out of air. She gave one last pull and some unseen force shoved her up out of the water. Emma gasped for air as the reached up for the ledge above.

Emma collapsed on the ground, looking at the river coursing below her. What had just happened? That surge of power running through her, what had that been? Whatever it was, it had saved her life.

Emma took a deep shaky breath. She knew she had to keep going. She quickly covered any traces that she had been there and took off into the trees, out of sight.

* * *

James glanced around. Emma could have taken off in any number of directions. He ran his hands through his hair; he had absolutely no clue where to start. The other search parties had already taken off; his was the last. He had stayed behind to organizethe search. Lancelot had convinced him to attempt to calm down by planning what areas everyone would search instead of frantically running around the forest himself. James had agreed and the knowledge that his every inch of the forest was being covered gave him some solace, but not much. Now he had to take matters into his own hands. He knew his daughter better than anyone of those men out there. He would find her.

* * *

"We need to go back to the castle." Red called behind her.

"What?" Snow looked up, shocked. "Why? We should be searching the forest. We already know she's not at the castle."

"I can't just pick up a trail in the middle of no where." Red explained. "I need a starting point. The last place we knew where she was. That's the castle."

"Ok." Snow urged her horse on faster towards the castle; thankful it wasn't too far from the town.

They reached the bridge that led to the castle fairly quick. "James." Snow called as her husband came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"I remained behind to organize the search parties and to make sure every inch of the castle was searched." James explained. "Red, can you pick up a scent?"

Red quickly dismounted the horse and began to search the area. "My nose isn't strong enough in this form. She left too long ago." Red looked at Snow and James as if asking for permission to change into a wolf.

"Of course." Snow nodded. "I know you won't hurt her. Do what you need to we will follow."

Red nodded and removed her hood. She shifted into her wolf form. She began to sniff around the ground. Suddenly her ears perked up and she looked back at Snow and James before taking off.

"Follow her." James urged his horse after Red, Snow following close behind.

"James." Snow called to her husband. "Look at the moon."

James glanced up to see the full moons position in sky. "I know Snow."

"It's midnight." Snow's voice trembled. "It's starting."

* * *

Emma ran through the forest, making fast ground on her small legs. She had put a lot of distance between herself and anyone who could be following after her. She had no clue where she was going but she figured she'd know it when she saw it. Suddenly a pain unlike anything she had ever felt ripped through her body. Emma doubled over in pain, willing herself not to scream. She writhed on the ground, trying to get the searing pain to go away.

She bit her lip so hard she began to taste blood. The pain was absolutely unbearable. No amount of calming words could make it go away. Emma couldn't help it anymore. As another surge of pain washed over her body a scream ripped from her throat. No amount of self-control could help her now.

* * *

In another land a woman woke with a start. She felt a tug on her. Something was happening.

"What is it Madame?" A girl noticed her mistresses sudden startle. "Are you ok?"

"I have never felt something like this before." The woman stared at the ceiling. "It's intoxicating."

"Is there another one?" The girl asked.

"Yes." The woman whispered, gasping as she felt the power coursing through her. "Yes there is."

"Is she in need of our aid?" The girl questioned.

"Yes, she is young, and scared, and alone." The woman looked at the girl. "A power is being born unlike this world, nor any other has ever seen."

"Well where is she?" The girl stood up.

The woman turned slowly to look at a map on the wall. "Their land."

* * *

Red bounded through the forest, never hesitating once following the path left by the young princess. Red knew the child as if she were her own. She would not be deterred.

Snow recognized the forest around her. She knew where they were going. "James." Snow called to her husband. "She's going in the direction of..."

"The river." James finished grimly. "Emma's smart. She's using what we taught her."

"To hide from us." Snow whispered. "Oh my God." Snow covered her mouth with one of her hands. How had everything spiraled out of control so quickly? The thought of her little Emma out here, in pain, all alone, it was too much to bear. She couldn't believe she had let this happen.

Suddenly Red stopped short she sniffed around and looked back at Snow and James, transforming back into her human form. "The trail stops here."

"Where could she have gone?" James dismounted and looked around.

"Emma knows water can mask a scent." Red said slowly. "That trails die in rivers."

"She jumped in?" Snow gasped, looking with terrified eyes at the river. "She's so small. How could she survive that? James she couldn't survive that."

"Snow." James grabbed his wife's shoulders. "Our daughter is strong. She's survived that river before…"

"Barely." Snow's voice was broken. "She barely survived it once James, and only because you were there to pull her out. She couldn't survive it again."

"She survived this Snow. I know it." James promised his wife. "You know our daughter, you would feel it if something is wrong."

"Something is wrong." Snow cried. "I do feel it."

"Exactly." James said. "You feel it. Which means she can't be dead. She's still out there." James turned to Red. "If she got in she had to get out somewhere, which means the trail will pick up on the other side.

"That's true." Red nodded. "There are only two exits that would be manageable for Emma."

"Then lets start there." James nodded. "We're going to find her." He promised Snow again. He tried to believe his own promises. They had to find her, he couldn't bear to think what life would be like if they didn't.

* * *

Emma had tried to continue on during the brief respites in the pain but she hadn't made it far. Each time the pain resumed it got stronger, threatening to overtake her. She collapsed to the ground again. This time she began to notice a white glow enveloping her body.

'_What is that?_' Emma wondered as another scream burst out from her.

Suddenly through blurry eyes she noticed someone appear before her. It was a woman, a beautiful woman glowing in blue light. Emma's head pounded and every inch of her body hurt. She couldn't be sure if she was really seeing this woman or not. She whimpered as the woman knelt down next to her.

"Come now child." The woman spoke gently. "I know it hurts, but the pain will end soon."

"How do you know?" Emma shrunk away.

"Because we have all gone through this pain." The woman spoke softly. "Each of us when our magic manifests itself feel the same pain. The more intense the pain, the more powerful the magic you have inside you."

"Magic?" Emma whispered.

"Yes child." The woman nodded. "Magic and a very powerful magic at that. Unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Do you know a lot of people with magic?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear. I know many." The woman said. "There are many of us where I am from. Many girls and boys like you. I take care of them all."

Emma looked like she wanted to respond but she cried out in pain again. "Here." The woman held her hand out carefully. "May I?" Emma nodded pitifully. The woman ran her hand gently over Emma.

Emma relaxed immediately. "How did you do that?"

"Magic dear." The woman explained. "I have it just like you do. With control, magic can allow us to do great things. I can teach you how to do that. Would you like that?"

"Yes." Emma nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Serafine." The woman smiled. "I am a great power from another land."

"What land?" Emma asked.

"One that I'm sure you haven't heard of little one." Serafine said. "Now that I told you mine name, could you tell me yours?"

Emma looked at the woman guardedly. She had been taught never to talk to strangers, but she had also been taught to trust her instincts. And her instincts told her this woman had good intentions. "Emma."

"Well Emma, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Serafine asked. "Don't you have a family?"

"No." Emma shook her head.

"Don't lie to me." Serafine warned gently.

"I'm running away." Emma admitted. "I overheard them talking. They don't want me."

"That can't be true." Serafine looked at the girl. "You look well cared for. You have nice clothes; I can sense that you come from true love. Surely your parent's must love you."

"They did." Emma avoided Serafine's eyes. "But they don't want this. I overheard them talking. They're scared of me. They don't want me to hurt my brother. They love him more than me. They wanted to get rid of me."

"Oh child." Serafine pulled Emma into her arms. "I can make all that pain go away."

"You can?" Emma looked up at Serafine with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes dear." Serafine nodded. "If you want me to."

Emma looked thoughtful for a second before tensing up as another wave of pain washed over her. Serafine touched the girl and immediately the pain dissipated. "You can make all the pain go away?" Emma asked. Serafine nodded again. "Do it."

"As you wish dear." Serafine moved her hand over Emma, a blue glow surrounding her. She had been watching the progression of the girl's magic. It was growing more and more powerful with each passing moment. She knew the full manifestation had yet to come and if she had any idea of the girl's power it would be big. "Emma a pain is going to come soon that not even I can make go away. But once it's over the pain will be gone, your powers will be here, you'll be fine."

"Ok." Emma nodded bravely.

Serafine felt the intense power begin to course through Emma's body. It was coming. "Get ready Emma. You are strong enough. Prepare yourself. Calm your mind, can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Emma whispered. "Someone taught me how to do that."

"Good." Serafine nodded, happy to see her memory wipe had worked. "I need you to do that for me now. It will help."

Emma began to convulse violently as her body began to glow with a bright white light. Serafine held the girl tightly to her, trying to calm her pain to no avail. The girl's power was too strong.

Emma screamed as the power erupted from her, sending a bright white light into the air. Serafine knew she was running out of time. They weren't safe in this land. Someone would come for them soon.

She held onto Emma as her power continued to come. This was more than she could have imagined. This girl's power was unlike anything imaginable.

Finally the light collapsed back into the girl and Emma slumped in Serafine's arms. "Emma?" Serafine asked. She worried whether the small girl had been able to survive something so powerful.

"Yes?" Emma's reply was weak.

"We have to get out of here now." Serafine said.

"Why?" Emma whispered.

Serafine stood the little girl out in front of her and put her hand on her shoulder. "This land, it's unkind to people like us. The King and Queen have not only banned magic from this land, they have sworn to rid it of anyone who possesses magic. We have to run before we're caught."

"Where will we go?" Emma asked.

"To my home." Serafine explained. "To the safe haven where you can be with many others just like you. Does that sound ok Emma?"

"Yes." Emma nodded, her youth showing in her scared eyes.

Serafine herd the sound of horses and turned to Emma. "I need you to hold on to me tightly Emma. The first time is always a little difficult. I'm sorry there's no time to prepare you."

"It's ok." Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Serafine's neck.

"Good girl." Serafine stood up and looked into the distance, using her extraordinary sight to see the horses approaching. "We have to go now Emma. Don't let go."

"I won't." Emma promised.

Serafine held Emma's head to her shoulder, protecting her from the blue wind that enveloped both of them. In an instant they were gone, safe from any danger.

* * *

"I can't get anything James." Red looked around.

"That's because she wouldn't have come out here." James stared down the river. "She's too smart for that. She knows how to track. She wouldn't be so obvious. She got out somewhere else."

Finally he spotted it, a branch hanging out over the river that looked like it had been pulled on. "There." He shouted and ran up the river towards the area with the branch.

"James." Snow called after her husband.

James didn't listen. He got to the land above the branch and looked around. There was no sign of disturbance. He turned to Red. "Anything?"

Red turned around carefully before staring off into the woods. "It's here, it's faint, but I've picked up her scent. She was here."

"How did she get out of the river here?" Snow looked down the ledge. "That would be difficult for me James. She's five, how could she possibly have managed that."

"She's six now." James whispered he looked up at his wife. "You and I both know how she managed it."

Snow covered her mouth and nodded slowly. James pulled her into his arms. Suddenly a terrible scream ripped through the night.

"Emma!" Snow turned in the direction of the scream. She knew it was her daughter.

All three of them watched as a column of blinding white light shot up from the forest. "Oh my God." Red gasped. "What is that?"

"That, is Emma." James said quietly. He stared for a few more moments before shaking it off. "We need to go now."

All three nodded. Snow and James mounted their horses as Red tossed off her hood and morphed back into the wolf. They took off in the direction of the light. As much as he knew his daughter was in pain, he took the light as a sign of hope. A sign that she was still there, a sign that she could be found. So when the light disappeared panic set in. He urged his horse on faster.

When they got to the site the light had emitted from Red stopped and turned around in circles. She switched back to her human self and looked at James and Snow helplessly.

"What is it?" Snow asked. "Why did we stop?"

"The trail ends here." Red said quietly.

"What do you mean it ends?" Snow asked. "This is where the light was coming from."

"Yes." Red nodded. "But her trail ends here. It doesn't go forward."

"Maybe she backtracked." Snow suggested. "She's smart maybe she backtracked along the same path to cover her tracks and diverged somewhere back there. We were so bent on getting here you could have missed it."

"No." Red shook her head. "I know Emma's scent. I wouldn't have missed that."

"What about the river." Snow suggested. "She could have gone back into the river."

"She could have." Red nodded slowly. "But Snow."

"What?" Snow's eyes were filled with tears.

"Someone else was with her." Red whispered.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I don't know." Red shrugged. "It's nothing I've ever smelled before, no one I've encountered, none of your enemies that I've met. They just appeared and then the disappeared, it's a point scent."

"Then maybe it's a fluke." James suggested.

"Their scent disappears with Emma's." Red looked at her friends.

"What does that mean?" Snow looked from Red to James, both were sharing a look. "What?"

James took a deep shuttering breath and turned to his wife. "It means she's gone. Whoever was here took her with them. They disappeared, like magic… with magic. It's untraceable." James struggled to get out the last sentence. "Emma's gone."

"No." Snow covered her mouth and shook her head. "No, James, no."

James pulled his wife into his arms and robotically stroked her hair. He couldn't calm his wife or promise her it would be ok because he no longer believed that himself. His little girl was missing. Something in his gut told her they wouldn't find her tonight, that they might not find her ever. If she wanted to stay missing she had the ability to and if someone was helping her, she had the ability to survive for who knew how long.

Snow stared at the spot her daughter had last stood. She knew in her heart where it had been. The thing that terrified her most of all was that she could no longer feel Emma. She knew she wasn't dead; death she would have felt. Their bond had been severed. Emma had been ripped from her life. Snow sobbed uncontrollably. "Emma."

* * *

**I stole one of Will Smith's quotes from After Earth. It was just to perfect not to use. I know this was long and kind of jumped but I think it works.**


	3. Worlds Apart

**This chapter is another back and forth, but not as much as the last one. I'm trying to move this story along to the point where Emma is back with her family but there has to be some exposition before that so bear with me. It will get better soon! Explanations are at the bottom because I don't want to confuse you guys.**

**Note: This Daniel is no reference to Regina's. Just liked the name - plus I'm picturing a younger version of Daniel from Revenge because he's hot.**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'll try to clarify as much as I can at the end but this is a world in my head - I created a lot for this fix, so there are some things I see that you don't.**

**As always enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Em concentrate." Serafine said patiently. "You can do this."

"Serafine it's too hard." Emma shook her head. "I can't do this."

"You can Em. "Serafine sighed. "You just need to put a little more effort into it. You're not trying hard enough."

"I am." Emma insisted. "I don't get why you want me to do this. You're not pushing anyone else in my year to do this."

"Because you are far more powerful than anyone else here Em." Serafine said. "I'm pushing you to do this because I know you can. Because I know you are powerful enough to handle this."

"Fine." Emma threw up her hands and turned around to face the pool of water again. She shook her shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She envisioned the water rising up into the air and surrounding her. She felt the water become part of her and slowly imagined her power radiating out from her and pulsing through the water.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a vortex of water. A laugh erupted from her and she couldn't contain the smile that spread on her face. "I did it." She turned to see Serafine smiling in approval.

"Very good." Serafine nodded. "Now can you put it back?"

"I think so." Emma nodded. She took a deep breath and willed the water back into the pool. The water did as Emma told it and gently went back to its resting place.

"Very good Em." Serafine clapped. "You amaze me every day with your abilities."

"Well I wouldn't have been able to do any of that without your guidance." Emma said.

"I can help you cultivate your talent Em, but I can't give you the power contained within you." Serafine pointed to Emma. "You're a once in a lifetime talent Em. With the amount magic you have, it's a miracle you survived its manifestation."

"I have you to thank for that." Emma said quietly which was out of character for her exuberant and confident personality. "You took away that pain. I'm so thankful you found me that night. If you didn't, who knows what would have become of me. You took me in when no one would."

Serafine felt a twinge of guilt at Emma's comment knowing full well she had a loving family waiting for her back home. "You make me proud every day Em."

"Can we have the day off like you promised?" Emma looked hopeful.

Serafine laughed. As mature and powerful as Emma was sometimes Serafine forgot she was still a teenager. "Of course you can."

"All of us?" Emma lit up. "We can realm travel? Finally?"

"I think you've proven yourselves worthy." Serafine nodded. "Although I know you've realm traveled before."

"You do?" Emma's face fell.

"Yes." Serafine nodded. "You've been doing it for years. It's actually quite impressive."

"Thank you Serafine." Emma ran off to tell her friends.

Serafine shook her head and smiled. She was happy after everything that had happened, despite the immense pressure Emma was under; she could still be a kid.

* * *

"We're free." Emma gleefully bounded back into the cabin she shared with her friends.

"What are you talking about Em?" Cat flipped down from her bunk, looking at her friend quizzically.

"Serafine." Emma exclaimed. "She's said we can have day off. That we can realm travel!"

"Wait we're going to do that with permission for once?" Luke walked into the room.

"Yes!" Emma smiled. "She approved it. Let's go!"

"What's going on?" Daniel walked through the door with Lucy and Diana.

"Madame Serafine gave Em permission for us all to take the day off and realm travel." Cat said excitedly.

"No way Em that's awesome." Daniel hugged Emma.

"What did you do to get her to agree to that?" Diana asked.

"Successfully manipulated a pool of water in to a vortex the surrounded but didn't touch me." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Damn." Lucy shook her head. "You are so insanely talented."

"That's why she's Madame's favorite." Cat rolled her eyes teasingly.

"I am not." Emma crossed her arms.

"Oh come off it Em." Diana looked at her friend. "You've been her favorite since the day you got here. And since Daniel and I actually got here before you we can vouch for that."

"Whatever do you want to go or not?" Emma looked at her friends.

"What are we waiting for?" Cat grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

"Where to first?" Lucy asked.

"I've got a place in mind." Emma said as they all held hands.

"Why do you get to pick first?" Diana asked.

"Because she's the one who got us permission to do this without having to sneak around." Luke pointed out. "Just grab her hand and let's go."

* * *

Emma darted along the pathway, laughing as Daniel chased after her. She finally collapsed onto a soft bed of grass smiling up at the sky. "Oh I love Wonderland so much."

"Why?" Daniel laughed. "It's so creepy here."

"Because." Emma held a giant orange flower so it just touched her face. "They have comically large flowers whose size is disproportionate to the rest of the world and when you give them to me it makes me laugh."

"I think you like it here because it effectively makes you high." Daniel smiled at Emma.

"It's a break from our world." Emma sighed dramatically. "Rules, rules, rules, rules, rules. That's all there ever is. Don't get me wrong I love Madame Serafine but it's always about structure, another drill, another practice. 'Push yourself Em. You're stronger than this. You can do better.' I cherish any bit of freedom I get. She's been challenging me more and more lately. Do you know last week she made me dive into a whirlpool? She's trying to kill me."

"She's not trying to kill you." Daniel moved the flower out of Emma's face. "She just knows you're the most powerful one of us and she want's you to reach your full potential."

"You sound like Juliana." Emma rolled her eyes, referencing the woman responsible for the wellbeing of the teenagers in their community in Altair, their homeland.

"Well Juliana is just looking out for our best interests." Daniel said. "So I could be compared to worse."

"I don't think so." Emma shook her head in over exaggerated motions.

"Ok, come on." Daniel stood up and held his hand out to Emma. "Clearly Wonderland is having a much stronger affect on you than usual. Let's go find the others and let someone else pick a realm.

"Fine." Emma huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't see why we can't stay."

"Because if Madame Serafine finds out we got you high she'll kill us all, including you." Daniel explained. "Well maybe she won't kill you, but she'll push you to near death."

"Oh honestly Daniel." Emma rolled her eyes. "You are such a drama queen."

"I see Em's enjoying her trip to Wonderland." Cat smiled as she watched the two approach.

"Yes she is." Daniel nodded as he joined hands with his friends. "We need to get out of here before she's pulled to deep." He nodded to Diana to take Emma's hand.

"Where to now?" Lucy asked.

"I think I have an idea." Cat said as they all closed their eyes. She pictured the realm and felt a gush of wind and power as they were transported there.

They landed with a thud on the ground. Emma surprisingly had somehow managed to stay upright. She looked around shaking her head. "What happened?"

"Feeling better I see." Daniel smiled.

"I chose Wonderland didn't I?" Emma closed her eyes in embarrassment and then opened one, peeking at the group.

"Yea." Diana tried to stifle a laugh. "And oh did you enjoy it."

"Super." Emma shook her head. She looked around the forest. "Who thought to come here?"

"Me." Cat raised her hand.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because you love it here so much. It's beautiful and magical with this endless forest and those majestic mountains. It's called the Enchanted Forest for a reason." Cat shrugged. "The first time we came you said you felt like you recognized it, that it felt like home. Plus we've got our hideaway here so we can hang out as long as we want. We're also well provisioned with weapons if we want to hunt. Madame would love it if we brought back food."

"Suck up." Luke teased.

"Am not." Cat crossed her arms defensively.

"I know." Diana spoke up. "Let's play the game."

"We haven't done that in a while." Lucy's eyes shone with excitement. "How about it everyone?"

"Definitely." Luke nodded. "I'll be on a team with Cat and lil' red." He nudged Lucy affectionately. "Daniel, you're with Di and Em."

"This isn't even going to be a fair fight." Daniel draped his arms around Emma and Diana. "We're going to kill you."

"We'll see." Cat held up their token. "You know the rules. See you guys soon. May the best team win."

"We will." Diana called after her three friends who darted off. She turned to Daniel and Emma. "We're going to smoke them. We have Em, the best tracker in the Altair."

"Cat can be pretty devious." Emma pointed out. "Plus she knows me pretty well and my head still feels pretty fuzzy from that whole Wonderland experience. Why did you let me inhale that flower anyway?"

"You were having fun." Daniel held his hands up. "Besides I thought you could use the break from all the stress Madame puts on you."

"You let her inhale the flowers?" Diana turned around, shocked. "What is in your skull?"

"Stop fighting you two." Emma shook her head. "God you would think you two were related."

"We are." Diana pointed out. "Unfortunately. Come on, let's go before we lose."

"With you on our team." Daniel smiled at Emma. "We have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Red wandered the enchanted forest aimlessly. The soldiers behind her were getting restless. They all wanted to go home. In the years since Emma's disappearance a darkness had fallen over the kingdom. There was an emptiness in all of them. The young princess was a ray of light and happiness that had been ripped from all of their lives.

The daily search parties had become weekly; weekly had become monthly. Among the lower ranks this detail was considered punishment. The soldiers took it as a joke. They all knew it was useless, but the search was mandatory. But Lancelot or Red always led the searches. Emma's godparents knew how much Emma meant to their friends, her family; how much Emma meant to them. They took the searches very seriously, no matter how much of a fool's errand they were. Emma wasn't coming back, that much was clear.

Red thought back, remembering her time with the spunky little girl. Her memories of Emma running around the palace gardens, laughing as Red chased her. How her imagination would create the most fantastic stories. The way her infectious smile would light up a room or how one hug could cure any bad mood. Emma's scent popped up in Red's memory, the smell of strawberries and pine. Red hadn't smelled that in a very long time. It only made her think of how much she missed the little girl more.

Suddenly Red stopped. She hadn't smelled that scent in ten years, but it was definitely real now. She shook her head, making sure it wasn't a hallucination. She inhaled again, it wasn't.

Red darted off suddenly, much to the surprise of the guard. She followed her nose, as the scent grew stronger. There was laughing up in the trees ahead. She caught sight of a shock of long brown hair followed by a flash of blonde. There were three of them, a boy and two girls.

Red followed them closely. They were moving quickly. She watched their movements intently. They were children, but she was surprised to see they were tracking with expert movements.

Red attempted to get a better angle on them, but they were too good, too fast to be fully seen. But no matter how good they were, they were still just kids and they were no match for Red. She zeroed in on the blonde who, despite the fact she was obviously calling the shots, was behind hindered by something. She could see it in the way she shook her head as if trying to cast off something off. She was slightly slower than the others, putting her at the back of the pack, making her the easiest target.

"Di, Daniel." The blonde one called, her voice sounded hauntingly familiar. "Take point, I'll take the side."

Red was surprised by the order. Separating from the group was dangerous. The girl clearly didn't fear danger and thought she was skilled enough to handle it. It was either foolish or confident. Red was about to find out.

She waited until the blonde was out of sight of her friends and made her move. She quickly gained ground on the girl and reached out, grabbing her arm. The blonde stopped suddenly. "Seriously Cat?" She turned around; a flash of blonde curls revealing a face that had haunted Red for ten years. Red could see shock in the girl's eyes, surprise and a hint of fear.

It was all Red could do to keep her mouth from dropping open. The face, the blonde hair, the green eyes, they all matched Snow and James exactly. It had been ten years, but she knew her goddaughter when she saw her.

"Who are you?" The girl breathed.

"Emma?" Red managed.

"Emma?" The girl's eyebrows shot up. "Why would you call me Emma?"

"It's your name." Red said slowly.

"No it's not." The girl shook her head. "But it's similar. My name is Emily. Always has been. But everyone calls me Em."

"Emily." Red repeated, confused.

"Now answer me." Emma's face hardened as she ripped her arm from Red's grasp. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Emma." Red said. "It's your Aunt Red."

"Aunt Red?" Emma repeated. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person. I've never met you before."

"Em!" The boy called, jumping protectively in front of Emma. "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Daniel." Emma nodded, looking curiously at Red.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here." The gorgeous brunette swung down from a tree. "How could we be so careless? We should have known what today was."

"It was Cat's choice Diana." Daniel snapped. "She doesn't know. That's our job."

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked.

"We'll tell you later." Diana waved her friend off.

"No, now!" Emma demanded.

"Em." Diana whipped around, facing her friend. "You're going to kill us and Madame when we tell you so please can we just not do this right now. You know this is not the best place to be what we are and no matter how strong you are your emotions still get the best of you, just like rest of us. So please, for the sake of this entire forest, not now."

"Fine." Emma crossed her arms. "But I'm going to kill you later."

"That's what I was afraid of." Diana looked a little scared.

"Who are you?" Red asked authoritatively.

"That's none of your business." Diana replied sharply. "We're sorry for being in your forest, but we're doing nothing wrong. We're just amusing ourselves. Our parents live in the village over the ridge. We're just out enjoying a day off from the fields."

"I'm not stupid." Red crossed her arms. "That excuse may have flown had you not just went off on your friend a second ago."

"Nice going Diana." Daniel hissed.

"I'm sorry." Diana didn't sound sorry at all.

"Maybe if you weren't such a hot head." Emma pointed out.

"Shut up." Diana snapped.

"Are you going to tell me who you really are now?" Red asked.

"I think you know what we are." Daniel stepped closer to Red, putting more distance between her and Emma.

"And I don't think you want to mess with us." There was a threatening tone to Diana's voice. "We don't want to cause you any harm. Just let us go on our way and we won't have any problems."

"See that would be ok." Red shrugged. "But you two aren't what I'm interested in and I think you know that."

"What do you want?" Daniel asked despite the fact he knew the answer.

"Her." Red pointed at Emma. Emma's eyes grew wide and she took a step back.

"Em, run. Now." Daniel said slowly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Diana, go." Daniel ordered.

"Come on." Diana grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away. Emma hesitated, looking over her shoulder on last time at Red before shaking her head and bolting off.

"Wait." Red tried to follow but Daniel was too quick, blocking Red's way.

"You don't want to fight me little boy." Red growled.

"No you don't want to fight me." Daniel took a defensive stance. "We've been trained, all of us. I can take you in hand to hand, and if not, well I have a trump card that I don't really want to use. Despite your tainted image of us, we are not all soulless creatures."

"If you don't want to fight, why are you still here." Red asked.

"To talk to you." Daniel relaxed his stance.

"Why?" Red didn't back down.

"Because I know who you are." Daniel knew his comment would have the desired effect.

"What?" Red was clearly taken aback.

"Diana and I both do." Daniel nodded behind him referencing the girl who had disappeared. "We're the only ones other than those higher up in the ranks. We're supposed to protect her. We were foolish to bring her here today. One of our friends chose this place, we weren't thinking."

"You know I patrol these woods?" Red asked.

"We know everything." Daniel shrugged.

"Really?" Red raised her eyebrows. "Everything? If you know everything, why are you protecting her from the people that love her?"

"Love her?" Daniel laughed. "You mean the people who cast her out because of what she is?"

"Is that what you've been told?" Red asked. "Is that what she told you?"

"Em doesn't know anything." Daniel explained. "She doesn't remember anything before she came to us. She doesn't remember you."

"How is that possible?" Red's shoulders slumped.

"She wanted to forget, so she made herself." Daniel shrugged. "She wanted to avoid pain. All she knows is she was found in the woods, wandering alone. She doesn't know that they were these woods. No one wanted to upset her."

"Why?" Red asked.

"Because Em is important." Daniel explained. "She's special."

"I know that." Red crossed her arms. "I've known her from the day she was born. I love her. I know how special she is."

"You don't know her." Daniel shook his head. "None of you do. She's happy with us. You saw that. She's not being held prisoner. You should take this as good sign. You no longer have to search for her. She's safe, she's free, and she's made the choice to stay with us. We're going to go now. I suggest you do the same."

"Wait." Red called.

"What?" Daniel didn't look happy.

"Where?" Red asked. "Where has she been all this time?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to tell you since you can't get there." Daniel said after sizing up Red. "It's not in this realm. It's in a realm that's is only inhabited by those with magical abilities. It's a safe haven for us from places such as this where we are persecuted. It's called Altair. Emma's safe there. That should give you some solace. Now I'm going to leave, and if you want what's best for her, you won't follow me." With that Daniel disappeared into the trees leaving Red open mouthed.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just found Emma. That face, she could never forget it. There was definitely that same six-year-old girl somewhere in there, but she had changed so much. In fact she was almost unrecognizable. She was cold, distant. Red knew one thing. Emma wasn't coming home. Ever. She didn't know how she was going to tell Snow and James. Their little girl was alive and free, but she was choosing to be away from them.

* * *

"Em, slow down." Diana chased after her friend. "This is crazy."

"I want to find out what that was about." Emma called behind her.

"Em this is a bad idea." Diana warned.

"Well you should have thought of that before you lied to me." Emma snapped. "It's a little late to play the clueless card. This is your punishment."

"I know." Diana grumbled.

Emma stopped at the edge of the forest. She could see the woman who had called herself Red leading a group of soldiers on horseback over a bridge to a castle. "That place." Emma whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Yea." Diana agreed as she caught up with her friend. "Now can we please go?"

"It looks so familiar." Emma seemed far away.

"Em please don't do this." Diana begged.

"We're going." Emma said adamantly.

"Em it's a freaking castle, on an island, in a lake." Diana said. "How the hell are we going to get in there?"

"Oh come on Di." Emma pulled rope out of her bag and tossed it to her friend. "We're the best trackers in the Altair. We have magic. We can get in one little castle."

"It's not that little." Diana groaned, knowing she was going to pay for this later. "There's no stopping you?"

"Nope." Emma shook her head.

"I thought not." Diana muttered as she followed her friend down the mountain.

* * *

Red hesitated before entering the library. She never enjoyed having to tell her best friends that she hadn't found their daughter, again. But this time it was different. This time she had to lie to them. This time she had to tell them there was no trace of their daughter even though she knew it wasn't true. But it was better than the truth, the truth that their daughter didn't want to come home.

Red took a deep breath and walked into the library. Snow looked up. It pained Red to see the small spark of hope in her friends' eyes after all this time. She hated having to crush it. She shook her head slightly. Her heart constricted as she watched Snow's face fall, her shoulders slump. She looked defeated, like she had nothing left in her. James pulled his wife into his arms, trying to comfort her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't conceal the look of loss on his own face.

"Where did you look?" James asked after a moment.

"The northern border." Red explained. "Up towards the city of Drell."

"Drell?" Snow looked up, surprised. "I didn't realize that was on the route for today."

"It wasn't." Red shrugged. "I decided to change it up a bit."

"Why?" James asked.

"I don't know." Red shrugged, searching for an answer. "My nose get's the best of my sometimes and I make stupid decisions." James looked at Red skeptically before finally shrugging and sitting down. "How are the talks with the other kingdoms going?"

"They're going as best as can be expected." James shrugged. "I would be lying if I said we weren't having problems with Thrain. They say they have no… well they say we are a lot less attractive now that what we have to offer them is diminished.

"That's sick." Red shook her head. "I can't believe Angharad would say that, especially when he knows the pain you to are going through. And to refer to her as an offer, a bargaining chip?"

"It's disgusting." Snow crossed her arms.

"He wanted Emma to be Orrin's bride." James said solemnly. "With Rhys on the throne of Thrain and Orrin married to Emma, it would make their kingdom that much more dominant."

"Is that all Angharad desire's? Power?" Red shook her head in disgust.

"Sadly that's what drives some individuals." Snow said with disdain. "When my father's kingdom dissolved look how much of it he claimed for himself in the chaos. Thrain is the largest kingdom in the land."

"Which exactly why we need Thrain on our side when it comes to her." James said grimly. "If she gets them. It'll be almost impossible to survive. He's just looking for the best offer."

"Still you would think he would have a soul." Red said with disgust.

"The people of Thrain aren't known for their compassion." James shook his head. "I fear time is running out for us."

* * *

"They look so sad." Emma whispered watching the unknown couple closely. The woman was beautiful with long curly raven hair. Her complexion was pale but she was strikingly beautiful. The man he was extraordinarily handsome. His golden hair was the same color as hers.

"Yea they do." Diana looked around nervously for anyone who could catch them. She thought about the irony of the situation, Emma sneaking into her own home. That gave Diana some solace. At least if they got caught they wouldn't be tossed into the dungeon. They probably wouldn't be set free either. Well Diana would be free to go, if she was lucky. Emma however, well they wouldn't let her leave so easily. Diana worried what would become of them. She knew this kingdom wasn't friendly to those who had magic.

"I wonder why?" Emma said softly. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"We'll we can't get any closer without getting caught." Diana pointed out. "Don't get any crazy ideas."

"I can make myself invisible." Emma pointed out.

"That skill is no where near mastered." Diana rolled her eyes. "You try that and I kill you."

"Fine." Emma huffed. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Diana asked.

"Well Serafine has always taught us not to get attached. Compassion is necessary at points but it can be a weakness." Emma turned to look at the couple. "I have no clue who they are. I've never met them in my life, never talked to them, but I feel for them right now. Like I wish I could take their pain away."

"Em." Diana warned. "Don't get attached."

"I know, I know." Emma rolled her eyes. "Look."

"What?" Diana followed Em's finger.

"The woman, she's leaving." Emma said.

"Shit and she's coming this way." Diana grabbed Emma's hand. "Time to go."

"But." Emma protested.

"Do you want me to tell Serafine?" Diana threatened.

"You wouldn't." Emma's eyes narrowed.

"At this point, this is completely insane. I would do it for your own good. So come on or I call her." Diana warned.

"You are evil." Emma cast one last glance back at the man. She couldn't understand why she felt such an attachment to him.

* * *

"Ok." James turned to face Red. "She's gone. Now why don't you tell me what really happened this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Red pretended now to know anything.

"I know you're lying." James crossed his arms. "I've watched you walk through that door many times to tell me you had found no trace of her. This time it was different. You were nervous, apprehensive. Tell me what happened Red."

"I don't think you're going to like hearing it James." Red warned. "Sometimes it's better to leave well enough alone."

"Well enough?" James's voice had a slight anger to it. "How is living every day without my daughter for ten years well enough?"

"James." Red tried to calm her friend as he paced away from her.

"No." James turned to Red. "If you know something about my little girl you have to tell me. Anything at all, I don't care what the news is. I just want to know. I just want some peace."

"This won't give you any peace." Red said quietly.

"What is it then?" James looked at Red hopelessly. "I know you know something. If you don't tell me, I'll lie awake at night thinking about it all the time."

Red took a deep breath and stared at the ground, trying to find the right words. Finally she realized there were no right words. She glanced up at Red. "I saw her today."

"You what?" James's mouth dropped open.

"I saw her." Red wore a sad smile. "She was out near the northern border with her friends. They were playing some game in the forest, they were tracking with incredible precision, I could tell. She was beautiful James. I couldn't have imagined anyone more gorgeous. She's you, and Snow. It was like looking at a ghost. But she's a different person. She's a stranger."

James covered his mouth and walked slowly to the couch, sitting down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up at Red, waiting for her to continue.

"Somewhere deep down in those eyes, I saw the little girl we all loved. But I also saw someone different. I saw someone who's been hardened by her life. She's strong and powerful, but she's lost to us. I don't think she has any memory of her life here or you and Snow. She's chosen to live a different life, away from here."

"How can this be?" James finally managed to speak.

"I don't know." Red sat down next to James on the couch. "From what I can gather, they've been living in another realm. There's a group of them, she's not on her own. The two I saw her with, they possesses magic too. I could see it. There must be a community of them from what I understood. The land, I hadn't heard of it before, but the boy called a land where those who possessed magic could live without fear of persecution."

"We would never persecute out own daughter." James said indignantly.

"You have to admit this land isn't exactly known for it's favor towards magic." Red said gently."

"With good reason." James raised his voice. "Look at all it's taken from us, what it's done to our kingdom, to my family."

"I know." Red said kindly.

James looked at the ground, trying to calm himself. When he looked back up, he seemed broken, weak, and sad. "Are they keeping her?"

Red shook her head. "I don't think so. James she seemed happy, uninhibited. She wasn't alone. The two she was with, I could tell they cared about each other. " Red looked at her hands before looking back up. "James… She's not coming back."

James covered his mouth again, choking back a sob. Red pulled her friend into a hug. It was a rare moment when James broke down, but Red knew this news would do this to him. "I'm so sorry." Red whispered.

* * *

**So notes: Emma does not remember who she is. This is why she thinks her name is different. I'll explain the motivations behind that later. I kept her name as Emma in everything outside the commentary to clear up confusion.**

**Altair is another realm where only magical beings live. This is where the safe haven Serafine took Emma to is. It's a pretty spectacular place in my mind.**

**Thrain is another kingdom in the realm of the Enchanted Forest. I've drawn out a map of what this realm looks like in my head and I'll try to attach it if I can figure out how to.**

**Any other questions - just ask!**


	4. Ghosts That We Knew

**This chapter was really hard to write for me for some reason. Especially the first section. I just couldn't get into Emma's head the way I have been able to before but it will get better I promise. I think it has to do with the fact that I haven't really reunited Emma with her parents yet so it's harder to get into those emotions. . This is the last major bit of build up though - she goes home next chapter I promise!**

* * *

Emma watched as the now familiar raven-haired woman walked through the forest again, her red cape billowing around her. The woman, Red she had called herself, was clearing looking for her. After recent events that much was obvious. Emma had been watching her for days against the warnings of her friends and Serafine herself. But Emma was headstrong and she would do what she wanted, everyone knew that.

This woman intrigued Emma. There was a sense of familiarity but Emma couldn't put her finger on it, She couldn't help but feel pity for the sadness she saw in the woman. She didn't understand it. How could she feel a connection to someone she didn't even know.

Finally her interest got the best of her and she moved quickly through the trees, waiting for the woman to catch up to her. Emma dropped down in Red's path, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Oh my." Red put her hand to her chest.

"If you're a tracker shouldn't you have known I was here?" Emma asked

"You're very good." Red shrugged. "How long have you been watching me?"

"A few days." Emma shrugged.

"I thought I felt something." Red nodded. "I figured you're interest was piqued. I know you were in the castle that night."

"What?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"You're good dear, but not that good." Red smirked. "I picked up your scent, I knew you were near."

"My scent?" Emma asked.

"I'm a child of the moon." Red explained.

"A wolf?" Emma clarified.

"You've heard of them?" Red's comment wasn't really a question.

"We're well educated on creatures of all realms." Emma said bluntly. "We understand who everyone is; who the real monsters of the worlds are and who are just misunderstood."

"Ouch." Red was surprised by the response.

"But still." Emma looked interested. "How did you know it as me?"

"Your scent, I know it very well. It made me smile every time I caught it because it meant I was going to see my favorite little girl in the whole world." Red explained. "It has long since disappeared from every room of the castle, save your bedroom. But I picked up on it again that night in the library. I knew it had to be you."

"What do you mean my bedroom?" Emma asked guardedly.

"You really don't remember do you?" Red asked in awe.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Emma said,

"What have they told you about your life?" Red asked.

"I was found wandering around in the woods when I was six, when my magic was manifesting. " Emma explained. "I was alone and in pain. They rescued me, gave me a safe place to go. They taught me how control my power and made me strong. They gave me a home."

"They didn't tell you about your family?" Red clarified.

"I don't have a family." Emma said simply. "At least not one in the sense you are referring to. They are my family now."

"You have a family here Emma." Red said.

"Yea, one that abandoned me." Emma said sharply.

"Abandoned you?" Red's face softened. "Is that what you've believed all these years?"

"Yes." Emma crossed her arms. "It's the truth."

"Emma." Red whispered. "Your parents didn't abandon you. They lost you and it broke them. They have been looking for you ever since. They never stopped believing for one day that you might come back to them. For ten years they've held out hope."

"What are you talking about?" Emma took a step backwards.

"Emma those people you saw me talking to in the castle?" Red stepped towards Emma. "Those are your parents. They love you so much."

"My parents didn't love me." Emma shook her head, refusing to believe Red. "They left me alone, shunned me because of my magic, because of who I am."

"You're parents were scared of your magic, that much is true." Red agreed. "But it's not because they didn't love you, they loved you so much it hurt. They were scared the believed your magic would take you from them, and they couldn't bear to even think of a life without you."

"Well it looks like it did take me from them." Emma crossed her arms.

"Yes." Red whispered. "It did. And it devastated them. They have never been the same since they lost you. I've watched them break a little more each day. They never got over the loss of their little girl. I don't think they ever will."

"Why are you so sure that I'm their daughter?" Emma asked. "You just met me the other day. How could you possibly think I was her?"

"Emma I've known you since the day you were born." Red looked at the girl fondly. "I would know you anywhere. Those eyes, that determination, that independence and strength. It may have been ten years since I last saw you, but I know who you are."

"Look I'm sorry your friends lost their daughter." Emma said. "But it's not my fault they can't let go. Maybe you should be a good friend and tell them to. It'll hurt but in the long run it will be what's best for them."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Red said.

"And why not?" Emma asked.

"Because I already told your father I saw you." Red admitted. "He knows you've been in these woods. He's been looking for you."

"Well then you have cost him unnecessary pain." Emma said. "You shouldn't have said anything."

"I couldn't lie to him." Red shook her head. "Not about you. He deserved to know."

"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head. "I'm not who you think I am. I can't be."

"Why?" Red called. "Because it would mean you have a family that care's about you rather than a cult that's brainwashed you."

"We are not a cult." Emma whipped around angrily. "And they haven't brainwashed me. They've taken care of me. I want to be with them. They are my family, not _those_ people who left me to die."

"They didn't…" Red argued.

"I have to go now." Emma cut in. "The people who care about me are expecting me back. They're worried about me. It was nice talking to you again."

* * *

"Em." Cat ducked under a branch. "He's out in the forest again."

"That's what now, the sixth time?" Diana asked.

"That we know of." Daniel muttered. "This is borderline creepy."

"He looks so sad." Cat sat down on the couch. "It's like someone kicked a puppy and then tossed it out in the rain."

"Oh with the dramatics." Diana rolled her eyes. "He deserves it Cat. Don't feel sorry for him. He's the one who abandoned her."

"He just doesn't strike me as the type." Cat said sadly. "He doesn't seem capable of such cruelty.

"Well you've only been spying on him so you don't really know him." Diana pointed out.

"Guys can we just stop this?" Emma cut in. "Seriously, enough."

"Sorry Em." Cat and Diana mumbled.

"I don't get why Serafine is letting you guys watch him but she won't let me." Emma shook her head.

"Because you might do something stupid like last time." Diana pointed out.

"And besides this is the man who is supposed to be your dad." Cat said.

"Oh Cat come on it's obviously her dad." Diana stood up. "They look alike."

"It could be coincidence. " Daniel suggested weekly.

Diana shot Daniel a disbelieving look. "Yea and it's a coincidence that the two of us look alike idiot."

"That's it." Emma stood up. "I'm out."

"Where are you going?" Cat jumped up.

"To talk to him." Emma called without turning around.

"This is a bad idea." Cat said nervously.

"Em, seriously?" Diana called.

"I'll be safe." Emma waved her friends off. "Those woods are well stocked and I know how to handle a sword."

"A sword." Diana looked at her friends shocked. "Are you having a psychotic breakdown?"

"Don't screw with me Di." Emma warned.

"Shit." Diana swore as Emma disappeared. "What are we going to do?"

"Following her would be a bad idea." Daniel said.

"Yea, ya think?" Diana snapped and walked back into the cabin. "She'd kill us, literally."

"So we wait for her to come back?" Cat asked.

"We are so screwed." Diana collapsed back on the couch. "Serafine is going to kill us."

"Yup." Daniel agreed.

* * *

James walked slowly through the trees. He didn't know what he was hoping to find. Red had made it pretty clear if Emma wanted to stay hidden she would. Still walking the woods gave him some form of solace. She had been in these woods. It was the only connection he had to her.

Suddenly someone jumped out in front of him, sword up. James stepped back and drew his sword, sizing up his attacker. It was a young girl with blonde hair. James's eyes widened as he recognized the person in front of him. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the heart shaped face that was the mirror image of her mothers. It was her; it was his "Emma."

"You've been looking for me." Emma said coldly. "Now you've found me. So let's see how good you are."

"You want to fight?" James was shocked.

"Does it look like I want to have a friendly conversation?" Emma glanced at her sword. "You can take it easy on me, but mark my words I won't do the same."

Emma lunged at James, catching him off guard. He barely had time to get his sword up to block her blow. She was exceptionally skilled. James himself almost had a hard time keeping up with her. She kept him on his toes as the exchanged blows. As they fought he watched her closely. The determination in her eyes mirrored those he saw so often in Snow's. Her stance and skill showed years of expert training. But her instincts, those couldn't be taught.

James was admiring her work when suddenly she caught him off guard. With a swift movement of her sword and a spin her of her body she had him pinned to the ground, foot planted firmly on his chest and sword pressed to his throat.

"Wow." James held his hands up. "You are amazing."

"I know." Emma glared. "I've been practicing for years."

"Clearly." James nodded. "May I?"

"Fine." Emma pulled her sword back.

"You have my natural talent." James said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Emma sounded appalled.

"Come on Emma." James sheathed his sword. "You and I both know no amount of training or technique can teach you instinct. And you have extraordinary instincts."

"It doesn't mean it came from you." Emma sheathed her own sword.

James shook his head, smiling at his daughter's stubbornness. "You are so much like her."

"Like who?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother." James elaborated. "When you were young you were soft and sweet, always trying to help others. You had this little spark that lit up everyone's life. You had my stubbornness. Still do clearly. But now, you have such a strength about you. Your years alone, running, hiding, whatever you've been doing. They've made you just like her."

"I'm nothing like her." Emma shook her head.

"You don't even know her." James pointed out.

"Hold on." Emma darted behind a tree and came out with a bow and arrow. She shot it into a tree at something James couldn't see. There was a yelp as someone dropped onto the ground.

"Seriously?" Emma glared at the intruder. "Daniel what the hell?"

"I was just looking out for you." Daniel shrugged.

"I don't need you looking out for me." Emma crossed her arms.

"Yea that much is obvious." Daniel eyed the bow and arrow. "You almost killed me."

"I never miss." Emma tilted her head. "You know that."

"Yea." Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "So…"

"Go." Emma ordered.

"Right." Daniel nodded. "Sorry." Daniel held up an apologetic hand at James and ran off.

"Where did you get that?" James looked at the bow, clearly confused.

"I have these woods stocked. I know them like the back of my hands. I may not live in this realm but my friends and I visit here often. We know your woods better than you or the rest of your pampered court." Emma shrugged.

James shook his head, laughing. "What?" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." James said. "It's just that your mother spent years in this forest, hiding, learning how to fight, making it her home."

"Really?" Emma tried to fight her intrigue.

"Yes." James said carefully. "Running from her stepmother. She hid out here and made her life as a thief trying to raise money to escape the kingdom."

"A princess was a thief?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Indeed." James nodded. "It's how we met. She attempted to steal from me."

"Well I frequently date my muggers as well." Emma said sarcastically.

James laughed, amazed at how much his daughter was like his wife. "I see your sassiness grew with you."

Emma tried to hide the smirk on her face. "I don't know how you are all so sure I'm your Emma."

James sighed. "Emma I would recognize you anywhere. You may have grown up but I still see my little girl. Those eyes of yours, they are the same ones that would sparkle every time you laughed, that would plead with me to let you do something your mother wouldn't allow, that made me cave every time."

"Eyes can be the same on a lot of people?" Emma shrugged but her resolve was weakening.

"Emma you are the mirror image of your mother." James sighed. "Except for your hair and your height, those you got from me, but I feel like I'm looking at her. That's not a coincidence"

"I can't." Emma held up her hands and paced away. "I'm sorry but I just can't. This can't be real. I… I can't do this."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because this isn't real." Emma stated simply. "I don't have a family, certainly not one that loves me."

"Emma." James gently touched his daughter's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you to believe, that you're scared to accept this. But you have a family. You have parents that love you _so_ much. We miss you more than anything Ems and we just want you to come home. We just want our little girl back."

"No." Emma pulled away. "This is insane. Madame wouldn't lie to me."

"Are you sure about that?" James asked carefully. Emma stood silently. She couldn't answer him. "Why don't you give it a chance? Just for a little bit. If you don't believe it's real, if you're not happy and you want to leave you can. Just try Emma."

Emma sized James up not speaking for a while. She couldn't understand why his case was so compelling to her. It was as if part of her wanted to please him, she couldn't understand why. Emma took a deep breath, letting her head fall. She looked up at James skeptically before finally sighing. "I'd have to get Madame's permission first."

"You don't have your freedom?" James asked.

"It's not like we're hostages." Emma explained. "But we're in her care. You understand, you can't just allow your charges to run off whenever they want." Emma saw a sadness in James's eyes and realized that he was the one who was supposed to be responsible for her safety, not Serafine. She continued quickly, feeling unnerved by his sadness. "She's reasonable. I'll explain to her and I'm sure she'll give me the time I need."

"So you'll come?" James asked hesitantly.

It pulled at Emma's heart to see the desperate hope in his eyes. "Ok, but I have a stipulation."

"Whatever you want." James couldn't hide his excitement.

"I know you have a rule against magic in this kingdom…" Emma started.

"Yes." James nodded. "That rule has cost us so much, but your mother and I were going to revoke that ten years ago when your magic manifested. Your magic has already cost us so much time with you, I won't let it take any more time from us."

"Fair enough." Emma nodded.

"Obviously we can't allow you to harm anyone." James said cautiously.

"That's not what magic is about." Emma shook her head. "I can't blame you for your misconceptions, you don't know anything about it. We're not all what you think. There's another thing though. Madame won't allow me to come alone. She worries about me. She'll want someone here with me to watch me."

"You want me to allow you to bring your friend." James said knowingly.

"He looks out for me." Emma explained. "He always has."

James sighed knowing he had to agree. He had no bargaining chips. "All right, but he's not allowed in your room after hours."

"Ew." Emma shook her head. She looked at James skeptically for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow. Mid afternoon exactly, same place."

"Would you allow me to escort you back to wherever you are going?" James asked.

"Oh there's no need, Daniel is waiting a little down the way." Emma motioned behind her. "But thank you."

"How did you know he is waiting?" James inquired.

"Because I know him." Emma said with humor in her voice. "Plus you can tell by the fact that the animals have moved out to the sides and behind you, but not behind me, that there is an individual close by."

"Wow, you really are quite skilled." James shook his head. "Just like your Aunt Red."

"I'm pretty good at knowing where individuals are so as to move undetected when I want to." Emma explained. "May I give you a piece of advice?"

"Yes?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I know moving undetected probably isn't a priority, being the king and all these _are_ your woods. But if you want to move more swiftly, especially in fights, that cloak probably isn't the best idea." Emma suggested. "Don't get me wrong, it looks very nice and all, but it's a hindrance."

"Oh." James glanced at his cloak. "Well I guess you have a point, never know when I might be ambushed by a surly blonde with a penchant for fighting." He smiled at Emma. "I wear it as an identifier to any thieves who might be foolish enough to reside in these woods."

"It identifies you as mark." Emma pointed out, surprised the king hadn't thought of this before. "It tells them who you are and that you have a lot to steal. Thieves aren't bound be any sense of loyalty to a king."

"I think I can handle thieves well enough on my own thank you." James said. "Not much gets by me."

"Really?" Emma pulled a flask out from her vest and held it up for James to see. It bore his royal crest. "So I assume you noticed when I slipped this from you?"

"What?" James felt his pockets and then looked back up at the blonde. "When?"

"When you weren't paying attention." Emma opened the flask and inhaled. After being satisfied that it wasn't bad she took a drink. "You have excellent taste in mead."

"They let you drink?" James's eyes widened. "As young ladies?"

"We weren't exactly sent to finishing school." Emma laughed. "And of course we do. It's traditional after a hunt or a successful victory. Plus it really takes the edge of when your head is hurting and believe me, right now my head hurts."

"That's just not…" James shook his head. "Proper I guess."

Emma closed the flask and tossed it back to James. "Oh I think you'll soon discover if I indeed am _your_ Emma that I wasn't raised to be the proper princess you probably expected me to be." She slung the bow over her shoulder. "Well I best get going. I need to time to convince Madame and collect my things. Until tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." James nodded and watched as Emma disappeared into the woods. If he didn't have dirt all over him as proof that he had been in a fight he almost wouldn't believe what had just happened. His first interaction with his daughter in ten years certainly wasn't what he had expected it to be. She was different than he had imagined her. No longer the sweet and proper princess whose wonder and innocence to the world endeared those around her, she had become a strong and independent young woman slightly jaded by her experiences. But as different as she was, there was still something so familiar about her. James knew that no matter how far their lives had taken them apart, part of his little Emma still resided in that girl.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far - it really motivates me to work harder on this on since it is currently secondary to my main story By Faith Alone - the more love this story gets, the more attention it gets.**

**Debbie93: Thank you for your kind words or encouragement**

**Swany: I hope you liked this little James/Emma interaction - it's a little angsty but I have a feeling James won't let his little girl stay estranged for long ;)**

**Elena Mason: Thank you I wanted to make a complete separation from her old life so that's why I changed the name**

**Piccicca: Oh there will be angst and a lot of it. Not only does Emma not remember, when she does remember (if you'll look back to chapter 2) there is something big that they have to deal with. If anyone has any clues as to what that might be - I indicated who the issue was with not what it was exactly**

**Guest: The woman who took Emma - Serafine - is not Regina or Cora - Regina will show up but Serafine has other motivations - all will be revealed in time**

**Any questions - just ask - i'd be happy to answer.**


	5. Distance

**So I want to apologize for the incredible lateness of this chapter. I just had such bad writers block and could not figure out where to go with it. I finally got somewhere last night and posted as soon as I had edited it. It's a little rough towards the middle but I found my way back eventually. Again I apologize but it's a bit longer to try to make up for it!**

**Look for answers to comments below!**

**Enjoy and again I'm sorry!**

* * *

"Absolutely not." Serafine's voice had a commanding quality about it. Emma shrunk back. She wasn't easily intimidated but there was something about Serafine that made even the biggest men tremble. "I can't allow this Em."

Emma looked around helplessly. When she had returned and requested an audience with Madame Serafine. She had been gathered along with Juliana and Evan, Juliana's male counterpart into Serafine's meeting room.

"But Madame." Emma used Serafine's more formal name when in the presence of others. "I already told them I would go."

"Before you had come to me about it." Serafine said firmly. "What about your training?"

"I've been training almost every day for ten years." Emma complained.

And look how far you have progressed." Serafine gestured at Emma. "Do you really think you could progress that far on your own?"

Emma glanced at Juliana shrugged helplessly. "You're a lot of help." Emma muttered. "I realize how much you have given me Madame. I can never repay you for how much you have helped me. I owe everything I am to you. But I need people to see me as more than my magic."

"You are more than your magic Em." Juliana broke in. "We all love you here. You are such an integral part of this community with your tracking skills and your hunting. Your joyous personality is something we'd be lost without."

"I know that." Emma glanced at Juliana and then back to Serafine. "I love this place and all the people in it. You have been my life, my family. I grew up thinking I didn't have a true family, but I do. Or at least maybe I do. You have given me so much Serafine. But my family is the one thing you could never provide. What I'm asking you to do now is to allow me figure this out. Whether they are my family or not, whether they love me or not, I need to know. It's like Pandora's box, once it's been opened, I can't shove it back in. I can't pretend I don't know about this. I need to figure this out, so I can understand who I am."

"You know who you are Em." Serafine said. "I've always let you and everyone else be who they are. You are special and powerful beyond imagination."

"That's the problem." Emma broke in. "You see me as my magic. You define our worth on how powerful we are. I know you don't mean to, that you really try to see us as separate from our magic. But you always come back to what we can do. I don't blame you for that. You're our teacher. You spend most of the time focusing on our magic and teaching us how to use it. But I'm not my magic. That's just a part of me. And my family, well maybe they're another part. But I'll never know unless you let me try."

"I'm afraid you'll never come back." Serafine showed a small amount of emotion, which was surprising for the normally stoic woman.

"Serafine." Emma walked closer to the woman who had been her mentor for ten years. "I'm not going to abandon you. That's not my intention. This place is my home. These people are a part of me. I could never stay away from this place forever. You, my friends, everyone in Altair, it's my world. I'm comfortable here because it feels safe, because it's home. But at some point everyone has to leave home to discover who they really are. I could never abandon you all. But I need to do this for me."

Serafine looked at Emma. "What if they hurt you again?"

"Again?" Emma looked up.

"When I found you in that forest you were scared, you were alone, and you were hurting Em. Not just because of the pain of your magic manifesting itself, but because of the pain they made you feel. I could never forgive myself if I let them destroy you."

"They're not going to destroy me." Emma promised. "I won't let them. I'm stronger than that."

"Are you?" Serafine asked. "You may be strong Em, but there is some pain that not even the strongest among us can block out."

"If these people really are my family…" Emma started.

"They are." Serafine said quietly.

"What?" Emma said in surprise.

"They are your family." Serafine admitted. "I've looked into it these past few days. I've been worried about you. They are truly your parents Em."

"Then if they are, they won't hurt me." Emma said. "You should have seen him. The man that calls himself my father, he looked so happy to see me. He looked broken by the years they had been searching for me. If those emotions are true, he'll protect me."

Serafine was quiet. She glanced at Juliana who nodded slightly She looked back at Emma and sized her up. Finally she took a deep breath. "You promise you'll allow someone to go along to look after you?'

"Yes." Emma breathed in excitement. "Daniel already agreed to come. He's very overprotective of me and he's already been watching over me on your order for years. "

Serafine turned to Evan. "Please go tell Daniel his presence is requested."

"Right away Madame." Evan nodded and excused himself from the room.

"This shouldn't take long. He's waiting outside." Emma said. "He's not keen on listening to orders."

"Yes I had noticed he had picked up that habit." Serafine mused.

"Madame." Daniel bowed slightly as he entered the room. "You have requested my presence?"

"Yes." Serafine walked down the steps towards the two teenagers. "I need your word that you will look after our Em… Emma as she embarks on this journey to… find herself." Serafine cast doubting eyes at Emma.

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "I have always had Em's best interests at heart. You have my word that nothing will happen to her."

"I'm more concerned with her doing something that she will later come to regret rather than someone hurting her." Serafine shot a pointed look at Emma. "I think she has proven herself more than capable of protecting herself. It's her rash judgment I'm worried about."

"I'm slightly offended." Emma dared to speak with sarcasm to Serafine, something very few had the bravery to do.

"It's constructive criticism you should listen to." Madame advised. "What time did you agree to meet them?"

"Mid afternoon tomorrow." Emma said.

"Well the two of you had better collect your belongings." Serafine said. "Make sure to see me before the two of you depart. I have something for you."

"Of course." The two agreed.

"Juliana, will you please assist them in gathering what they need from the supply barracks." Serafine requested.

"Of course Madame." Juliana agreed.

Serafine turned back to Emma. "I hope this is really what you want."

"It is." Emma promised.

"Then you best be on your way." Serafine said. "I will see you tomorrow for your final lesson before you depart from us."

"I won't be late." Emma nodded as she and Daniel excused themselves.

"I can't believe you actually were able to convince her to let you do this." Daniel said in amazement. "One would think she would be afraid of losing you."

"It's precisely because she is afraid of losing me that she is allowing me to do this." Emma explained. "She believes if she prevents me from going that I will turn against her, potentially even leave on my own and not return. Essentially to keep me, she has to let me go."

"There's irony for you." Daniel shook his head. He studied Emma. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "I just spent all this time convincing Madame this is what I really wanted when I'm not sure that it truly is."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly as gung ho about this as I made it seem back there." Emma looked guiltily at Daniel. "I knew I had to convince her more than anything that I wanted this, but I'm scared. I've lived my whole life under the assumption that they didn't want me, that they abandoned me. But now I'm being told a completely different story. One where love me more than anything. I don't know which to believe. I don't know which is true."

"Well that's what you're going to find out." Daniel said gently.

"But what if they really are the people I always thought them to be." Emma turned to Daniel. "What if this hope I have is all for not."

"Em." Daniel grabbed Emma's arms and forced her to look at him. "If they didn't want you, why would they have been looking for you all this time? Why would they beg you to come back?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "But there has to be a reason I thought that for all these years."

"Well I think both you and your parents deserve a chance to figure that out in person." Daniel suggested. "Besides, didn't your father say you could leave if it wasn't what you wanted?"

"Yes." Emma agreed.

"Well then let's go and pack." Daniel pulled Emma forward. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

* * *

Emma shifted nervously as she watched from her perch in a tree. "Em Chill." Daniel called from where he was sitting. "You're going to fidget your way straight off that branch. Why did you insist we hide up here anyway? It's a little strange."

"I don't know." Emma twirled her ring, a nervous habit. "I just feel more in control when I can watch people but they don't know where I am."

"That's a bit creepy." Daniel said.

"You know what I mean." Emma looked at Daniel. "I don't know. I'm nervous. I don't get nervous so this is all new to me. I mean this isn't just Serafine sending us out to meet with new people to make an alliance or get supplies. These people, they're supposed to be my family."

"It's not forever Em." Daniel promised. "It's just for a little while, to find out where you came from. It helps you understand yourself better and the more you know yourself, the better control over your magic you have. When you're ready, we'll go back home."

"Home." Emma mulled the word over. It confused her now. To her, home had always been easily distinguishable. It was in Altair, with her friends, the people who were like her, the people who protected her. But now, well she supposed she was technically going home now as well. This place, it was where she was born, where she was supposed to grow up. So didn't that make it home too? Emma shook her head, trying to cast off the confusion. She stared off into the distance and noticed by the movements of the forest people were approaching. "They're coming."

"So what's the plan over there?" Daniel glanced at Emma. "Are you going to drop in and scare them? Hold them at sword point?"

Emma shot Daniel a look. "Just follow my lead and toss the bags down after I drop."

"You got it chief." Daniel mock saluted her.

"I wouldn't be mocking the girl who has the capacity to best you in everything we're trained in." Emma warned.

"Not everything." Daniel crossed his arms.

"Tracking, magic, hand to hand, archery, sword fighting, with both one and two swords, throwing knifes, using all the other weapons we've been trained in…" Emma paused. "Need I go on?"

"No you needn't." Daniel rolled his eyes

"Is that even a word?" Emma asked.

"I believe so." Daniel shrugged. "Look there they are."

Emma watched the fair-haired man, the King, her father, approach them flanked by two guards. It seemed he had taken her advice from yesterday. There was no cloak today instead he wore a simple white tunic shirt and a leather jacket, riding pants, and boots.

Without warning Emma dropped from the tree, landing lithely in front of the three men. All three jumped back in surprised. James moved his hand to his sword hilt as if waiting for an attack. Emma smirked. "Expecting an attack?"

"Well after the way you greeted me yesterday, I was prepared for anything." James pointed out.

"Fair enough." Emma nodded. She glanced up as she heard a whistle from above. She caught the two packs Daniel tossed down before he himself dropped from the tree. "I don't think you two have been properly acquainted. This is Daniel. We grew up together."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Daniel bowed slightly, much to Emma's annoyance. Regardless, they were trained how to treat foreign dignitaries. Just because Emma was uncomfortable with the situation didn't mean he had to forget his manners. Besides, Emma was royalty in this land, she didn't need to bow to her own father.

"James." James held out his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to accompany my daughter."

"It was my pleasure." Daniel picked up one of the packs and handed the other to Emma. "Emma is one of my dear friends. Anything to help her."

"Well I'm glad to see you here today." James gave a small smile towards his daughter.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" Emma looked confused.

"I had hoped you would." James admitted. "But I wasn't sure."

"We were taught to always keep our word as long as it doesn't harm the well being of our community." Emma said. "You can count on my word to be good. Daniel's as well."

"That is good to know." James seemed unsure of what to do. His daughter's distance pained him. She seemed like a stranger, but he realized in fact she was a stranger. This girl standing in front of him he knew no better than the boy standing next to her. She may have been his little girl once, but she seemed so far from that now. He wanted so badly to believe part of her was still there, wanting to come back to him. James shook himself from his thoughts. "I should introduce these two. You know… knew them well." He turned to the handsome brown haired man to his right. "This is Evander. He was the head of your personal guard."

"I had guards?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "As in plural?"

James let out a small laugh. "Of course you did. Aside from the fact that being a princess, especially in this kingdom, made you a target, you were so young."

"Right." Emma shook her head, the idea of having another life she didn't remember still a little much for her to wrap her head around. "So, am I still going to have that personal guard? I've lived my life thus far without them and have faired well."

"We'll discuss it." James hoped that answer would suffice for now. If his daughter was anything like his wife she, was stubborn and neither one would relent easily. "And this is Lancelot. He is the captain of our guard and head general, my closest confidant, and your godfather."

"It's nice to see you again, I guess." Emma said uncomfortably.

"I'm so happy to see you Emma." Lancelot took Emma's hand and smiled warmly. It unnerved Emma to see such affection coming from these people who were so foreign to her. Lancelot glanced at James. "I doubt Snow ever imagined she would see her daughter dressed in garments such as these."

"I doubt Snow ever thought she would see her again." James took in his daughter's appearance. She wasn't dressed so different from himself. She too wore leather boots, suede pants, and a simple navy tunic that set off her golden curls with a sword at her side. "I don't think it would be too different from what she would have worn."

"What?" Emma cut in.

"I don't know why your mother believed you wouldn't grow up to wear outfits such as this one, you were such an independent and adventurous child." James explained. "But you were her daughter and she loved buying you knew dresses and bows, you loved them too."

"Dresses and bows?" Emma paled slightly.

"The irony is your mother herself fancied wearing pants when she was out in these woods, even when she was dressed in finer clothing." James continued. "Don't worry Emma, you look fine."

"I wasn't really concerned." Emma shrugged, once again showing her indifference.

"Is that all of your belongings?" James looked at the two packs.

"We travel light." Daniel explained. "We left some of our belongings back in our home."

"Well we had better be on our way." Lancelot said. "Your mother is waiting anxiously for your arrival. The walk isn't far."

"We know." Daniel adjusted his pack. "We are very well acquainted with these woods."

"Well that's good to know." Lancelot seemed unsure of how to respond. It was as if the two teenagers were purposely asserting their distance from this land.

Emma noticed the awkwardness that hung in the air. "Let's go then."

"Right." Lancelot nodded and turned to lead the way.

Emma fell into step beside her father. The man intrigued her. She wanted to get to know more about him but she wasn't quite sure how to go about it. "So, is there anything I should know? About my life? About our family?"

"Well." James looked thoughtful. There was so much he wanted to tell her, to remind her of, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. Most of it he wanted her to remember on her own. "You have a brother"

"Brilliant." Emma said with some reservation. "Older or younger?"

"Younger." James answered. "By five years."

"So he's eleven." Emma surmised based off her own age. "Out of curiosity when is my birthday? We never knew so we just celebrated it as the day I arrived in Altair."

"That is your birthday." James said quietly.

"Really?" Emma said in surprise.

"What?" James looked confused.

"It's just that it's very rare for someone's powers to manifest on their actual birthday." Daniel explained. "While most of us gain our power's in our sixth year, we don't know when they will come. It's a sign of power for them to manifest on the exact day."

"Midnight on the dot." There was a twinge of bitterness in James's voice.

"Impressive Em." Daniel looked at her with admiration. "All though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised when it comes to you."

"What does that mean?" James asked curiously.

"Em…ma." Daniel was still unused to using Emma's full name. "Is exceptionally powerful. While she's not the most skilled in our land, she is by far one of the most powerful amongst us. Some believe she is the most powerful, although those governing Altair would never admit it."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because unlike in other kingdoms, Altair is ruled by a rather unique system." Daniel explained slowly. "Those who hold positions of power do not gain them by birthright, it is based off power. But before you make too many assumptions power is not the sole focus of our land."

"It kind of seems like it is." Lancelot looked back. "Emma herself told Red the land you come from is only inhabited by those who posses magic, and you just stated Emma is special because she is so powerful. By those claims would not that infer your value and worth is based off power?" Emma cast her eyes down uncomfortably as Daniel glanced away. Lancelot realized he had inadvertently hit a nerve. "I apologize princess."

"You don't have to call me princess." Emma said quickly. "I uh… how much further again?"

"I thought you knew these woods." James looked at Emma, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"I …" Emma saw the castle rise up before them.

"There it is." James put his hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma looked up, shocked, but she made no move to brush it off.

"So." Emma looked back over the lake to the beautiful castle sitting on it. "This is where you live?"

"This is where you lived too." James glanced back at his daughter. "You were born here. You spent many a day running around inside those castle walls."

"Sounds kind of like prison." Emma whispered under her breath causing Daniel to laugh. If anyone else had heard her, they ignored it. "It's massive. You might want to give me a tour guide for the next few days."

It was James's turn to laugh. "It's not as confusing as it seems. You'll be fine, I promise."

"Oh she's pretty adept at figuring those things out." Daniel grinned in amusement. "From what I gather she already has a pretty good handle on this place."

"Daniel." Emma hissed.

"What are you talking about?" James looked at Daniel.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Daniel looked from James to Emma. "Emma and my sister broke into this castle last week. I guess your security isn't as good as you believed it to be."

"You broke in?" Evander's eyes grew wide. "How?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." Emma looked at the men. "I mean what if I want to sneak out?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way." Daniel said. "You always do."

"We scaled the walls on the north east side. Then slipped in the servant's quarters. There are some hallways along the top that I assume are used only for decorating the castle or cleaning that no one is ever in." Emma explained. "It really was not that hard."

"It seems your daughter has more in common with you and Snow than we realized." Lancelot smirked.

"Breaking rules is kind of a common theme in our family." James smiled at Emma.

"Oh then she'll fit right in." Daniel teased.

"I always follow the rules." Emma looked at Daniel.

"Says the girl who's been realm traveling behind Serafine's back for years." Daniel countered.

"Well for the most part." Emma crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, you had a penchant for bending the rules when you were younger too." Evander informed her.

"It's good to see things haven't changed." Emma looked up at James. "Should we… go?"

"That is probably best." James nodded at Evander and Lancelot to continue on.

"So." Emma bit her lip. "What exactly is going to happen when we get there? Who all will be waiting… I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little wary, nervous."

"You have no reason to be wary." James said supportively. "We didn't want to overwhelm you on your first day so there will be guards in the courtyard but they will stay at their posts. Your mother will be there to greet us as well as your brother. Your Aunt Red, whom you have already met, will be there as well. Her son Michael is a close friend of your brother so her husband and son will join us at the castle for dinner. We just want you to be comfortable."

"I appreciate that." Emma wrung her hands nervously.

"Don't be nervous." James went to put his hand on Emma's shoulder but thought better of it and pulled it back.

Emma remained silent. She was confused by the feelings she was experiencing. In Altair they had always been taught to keep their feelings to a minimum. Of course they were no strangers to joy and frustration. But this fear, this desire to impress people she didn't even know. It was something she was unfamiliar with. It was if she were worried she would not be good enough for them.

They bypassed the main courtyard to avoid the hustle and bustle inside but Emma could see the vendors and their customers, children running around playing with one another. If she had grown up here Emma could imagine she would know these people by name. She would be familiar with them, and they with her. Maybe one of them would sneak her something she wasn't allowed to have every once and a while. Maybe she would have been one of those children when she was younger. But that would have been a different life; she would have been a different person.

Emma was so lost in thought she didn't even realize they had happened upon the gate to the castle's inner courtyard. She saw Evander waiting for her to pass. "After you prin… Emma."

"Thank you." Emma said quietly, her nerves affecting her usually assertive personality. The courtyard opened up before her. It was smaller than the main one, more intimate, but it was beautiful. Sculptures carved from both stone and hedges decorated the space indicating to anyone who didn't know better that this belonged to some very important people.

She heard a gasp and turned to see a beautiful woman staring at her, tears in her eyes, her hand to her mouth. It was the woman she had seen the other day in the castle, her mother. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel in this moment but she knew it wasn't supposed to feel like she did now. She wasn't excited or nervous she didn't really feel anything. If she did, it was nothing she had ever felt before, something she didn't understand.

Emma heard her name being whispered and saw her mother come towards her. There was such love in her eyes, unlike anything Emma had never seen before. "Oh Emma." Her mother closed the distance between the two of them and pulled Emma into her arms. "My Emma."

Snow let out a deep, shuttering breath and with it years of worry and pain. To have her daughter in her arms again, though she would never admit it, it was something she wasn't sure she would ever happen. So many years her little girl had been gone and here she was now, almost a grown woman. Snow could feel Emma's rigid body in her arms as if the girl was unsure of how she was supposed to react. While she wanted more than anything for Emma to return her embrace, she knew her daughter didn't remember her. That broke her heart more than anything. More than spending ten years without her Emma, the worst was that Emma didn't remember the time they did have together, some of Snow's most precious memories.

But that didn't matter. What mattered now was her daughter was home and she was safe. Snow pulled away and held her daughter's face in her hands. She looked past the unfamiliarity into the bright green eyes that matched her own. Her daughter's face a mirror image of her own was framed by cascading golden curls. Snow could see Emma had gotten her stature from her father. She was both muscular and graceful. Emma possessed the kind of beauty everyone would recognize. "You are so beautiful."

Emma shifted awkwardly. "Thank you."

Snow could tell Emma was uncomfortable with all the staring. "I'm sorry." Snow apologized. "It's just… I never thought I'd see you again. And now, here you are and its… I'm almost afraid to believe it."

James seemed to notice the awkward tension and stepped forward. "Snow, this is Daniel. He is a friend of Emma's. He'll be staying here with us."

"Oh, yes." Snow let go of her daughter, taking notice of the boy for the first time. "It is my pleasure to meet you. It is very kind of you to accompany our daughter here."

"The pleasure is all mine." Daniel took Snow's extended hand. "Emma is a dear friend. Her safety and well-being are the top priority of our community."

"Well this is Emma's home, we're her family." Snow's smile was less genuine, more cautious. "You needn't worry about her safety here. It's our priority too."

"So." Emma tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to James. "Is this everyone or…?"

"Right." James nodded and motioned to a guard. Emma watched as the door opened and a young boy walked through. He was a carbon copy of the man standing next to her, right down to the sandy hair and steely blue eyes.

"Come on sweetheart." Snow beckoned. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not afraid of anything." The boy scoffed. He walked slowly down the steps, a haughty air about him. Emma could see him studying her carefully, judging her, sizing her up. Emma laughed internally. She could tell by the way to boy acted he thought highly of himself. Emma knew this boy was no match for her, but he thought he was.

"Come on." Snow guided the boy the last few feet forward and positioned him in front of herself, her hands on his shoulders. "Will, we'd like you to meet your older sister Emma."

"It's nice to meet you Will." Emma held her hand out to her brother. "Though I suppose we've met before."

Will didn't take her hand. Instead he crossed his arms. "I don't remember it either. We're effectively strangers. We all are to you."

"Ok." Daniel said slowly as Emma returned her hand to her side. "Well I'm Daniel, Emma's friend."

"Are you like her?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Daniel looked confused.

"You know, different, _magic._ " Will's voice was filled with disdain.

"Yes." Daniel ignored Will's tone. "I am like Emma. I have magic too."

"Super." Will seemed less than enthused. "So where are they staying?"

"Well Emma will be staying in her own room of course." Snow explained. "We have a nearby guest chamber made up for Daniel."

"Why don't we take them there." James suggested, trying to ease the building tension. "Let them get settled."

"James." Snow protested.

"I know sweetheart." James took her hand. "They aren't going anywhere. Just to put their bags down."

"Right." Snow shook her head, trying to cast off her worry. She looked at a nearby guard "Darius, would you take their bags."

"We can carry them." Emma said a bit too quickly. "There's no need to burden others. We're fine, aren't we Daniel."

"We're pretty used to traveling with packs." Daniel agreed. "But thank you for your offer."

"Of course." Snow nodded. "Well just this way."

Emma looked nervously at Daniel as they began to follow her family into the castle. "It will be all right." Daniel promised.

"This has already gotten off to a terrible start." Emma whispered.

"You'll be fine." Daniel reassured her. "You just need some time to get used to one another."

"Emma." Emma looked up to see Snow calling her name. "We have deal with something, but it'll just be a minute."

"That's ok." Emma nodded, giving her mother permission to go converse with her father and some important looking man.

"So." Emma turned to see Will staring at her. "You're her."

Emma followed Will's stare to a large portrait hanging on the wall. Three people stared back at her. Her father wore a magnificent red coat trimmed with intricate silver detailing and a deep red cloak. Next to him stood her mother in a magnificent white dress, her hair was left down in simple dark curls making her all the more beautiful. Both of them had their arms around a little girl, her angelic face framed in golden curls. She wore a magnificent deep blue dress trimmed in silver like the man behind her. The most captivating part of the portrait was the little girls eyes. They were an intense green, sparkling with happiness. Emma recognized those eyes. They were hers. The three of them, they looked so happy. It was a picture of another life, a life she didn't recognize. "I guess so."

"So what's it like?" Will asked.

"What's what like?" Emma tore her eyes away from the picture to look at her brother.

"Not remembering who you are." Will elaborated.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "For my whole life I thought I knew who I was."

"But you always knew you didn't remember your life before you were six." Will pointed out.

"I didn't think it was a life I wanted to remember." Emma's eyes drifted back to the picture. "I never knew I was missing something. But now, I don't know what to think. It's strange, everyone knowing something about you that you don't recall about your own life. I don't know how to explain it."

So if you don't remember. How can you be sure you're her?" Will looked skeptically at Emma.

"I can't." Emma admitted as she glanced over at the people that called themselves her parents. "But they seem to think I am."

Will glanced up at the portrait. "They miss her badly they'd believe anyone was her."

"You keep talking about her like she's a different person." Daniel looked at Will.

"She _is_ a different person." Will said adamantly. "They may not want to admit it. But she's no more that little girl than I am magical like the two of you you. She knows it just as well as I do."

Daniel looked over at Emma who was staring at the ground, knowing the words her brother spoke were true. Daniel looked back to Will. "How do you know she knows? You just met her."

"Call it sibling intuition." Will shrugged. "You may have known her forever, but supposedly I'm related to her. I can tell she's thinking the same thing as me."

"Are you?" Daniel looked at Emma.

Emma's voice caught in her throat. The usually outspoken girl had nothing to say. "I…"

"Will." Snow called to her son.

"Yes mother?" Will turned, loosing his snarky manner.

"Michael is here. You may go see your friend." Snow nodded down a hallway. Will turned to leave. "William."

"What?" Will turned around, exasperated.

"Say goodbye to your sister and her friend." Snow prompted.

"Why?" Will looked like it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I'm going to see them later."

"William." Snow chided.

Wills eyes narrowed. Emma could tell he didn't like being told what to do. Finally he turned to Emma and Daniel. "I'm … glad you have returned Emma. It's nice to meet you Daniel. I'll see you at dinner."

"It's nice to meet you too Will." Daniel shook his head at the boy's outward disdain for the two of them.

"I see Will has shown you the family portrait." James joined them, having bid the man he was conferring with goodbye.

"If it's a family portrait." Emma glanced back up. "Why isn't Will in it?"

"This one was commissioned before he was born." Snow explained. "There are others around the castle with him."

"Are there any of… well, all of us." Emma asked.

"Just one." Snow said, a twinge of sadness in her voice. "We didn't even have a year as a family. And… well it's difficult to get a baby to stay still long enough for a portrait. You weren't exactly keen on standing still for these either but if we promised you a new dress for one you'd stand for hours."

"You were bribed with a dress?" Daniel shopped an amused look at Emma. "Who would have thought?"

"I was five." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I feel like you've been taking me for an easy mark for years." Daniel shook his head.

"You _are_ an easy mark." Emma looked at Daniel. "At least for me."

"Someone thinks highly of themself." Daniel teased.

"I'm aware of my capabilities." Emma corrected. "And the capabilities of those around me."

"I feel like I should be insulted by that comment." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You probably should." Emma grinned.

"Well, would the two of you like to see where you will be staying?" Snow suggested.

"That sounds good." Daniel nodded.

"Right this way." James led them up a grand stairway. "Emma your room is in one of the eastern towers."

"A tower room." Daniel grinned. "That's quite the set-up Em."

"It was Snow's favorite room in the castle." James took Snows hand in his.

"It still is." Snow smiled. "All the windows let in the light in the morning. We used to watch the sunrise on the balcony almost every morning. I always knew it would be your nursery, and then your room of course."

"Your own room isn't your favorite in the castle?" Emma asked.

"Our suite is a bit larger than yours, more convenient." Snow let out a small laugh. "But it's balcony faces west so I can watch the sun set over the mountains with your father. Our room is just down the hall from yours."

"Your mother could never bear to be far from you." James smiled back at his daughter. She noticed the uncomfortable look on her face. "Will's room is a few doors down from yours."

"He doesn't get a tower room?" Emma asked. "Poor Will."

"There wasn't a tower room close enough for your mother." James explained. "There was only one room that was really an option. She wanted him close to us, but far enough from you so he wouldn't wake you. You were quite the light sleeper."

"Really?" Daniel looked at Emma. "This girl can sleep through a natural disaster."

"Well that is definitely a change for the better." Snow said. "You used to have the worst nightmares as a child."

"Really?" Emma asked. "Why?"

Snow's face sobered suddenly. She looked like she regretted saying anything. She chose her words carefully. "Getting to our position hasn't been without enemies. You took some very real threats to heart. You had quite the imagination which resulted in some terrifying nightmares."

"Maybe it's a good thing I don't remember them." Emma said.

"I can't tell you the last time she had a nightmare." Daniel agreed. "Like I said, the girl doesn't lose sleep over much. She's kind of ruthless."

"I am not." Emma crossed her arms.

"I've trained with you for ten years." Daniel looked at Emma. "I know you Ems."

"She doesn't give up easy does she?" James looked back at Daniel.

"No she doesn't." Daniel agreed.

"She has always been that way." James grinned. "I don't know if I would describe her as ruthless but she was never one to give up. Especially when she wanted something. Her determination was adorable."

"Adorable." Emma said slowly.

"You were five Emma." James explained. "Everything you did was adorable."

"So this room?" Emma changed he subject.

"It's right here." Snow pushed opened the door leading them into a beautiful room. It wasn't quite circular but had more of a hexagon shape with alcoves holding an armoire, a desk and chair and a chest. A beautiful woven rug covered the marble floor inlaid with colored stones creating a mesmerizing pattern. The ceiling was painted blue like the night sky and dotted with stars. Magnificent red and white tasseled curtains were drawn back, opening up all the alcoves and windows letting the light in. Emma could see what Snow meant about the natural light in the room. Intricate circular windows of different sizes covered the walls from floor to ceiling. Iron had been set into the windows in beautiful designs. Across from the doorway a stained glass door opened out onto a balcony revealing the mountains and lake beyond. Bookcases filled the spaces between the alcoves, their shelves filled with toys and books. A doorway led off to what Emma assumed was the washroom. One alcove had no windows and instead held a magnificent four-poster bed covered with a deep blue bedspread.

Emma turned to look at her parents. "It's beautiful, I can't believe I lived here. I can see why it's your favorite room."

"I think yours was actually our room." James smiled fondly at the memory. "We could never seem to get you to stay in here."

"Little Emma was scared of the dark?" Daniel teased lightly.

"More like scared of what was in the dark." James explained. "Or what she thought was there."

"My how you have changed Emma." Daniel nudged Emma gently.

"I guess I lost my timidity when I lost my memory." Emma shrugged.

"Oh you were never timid." James laughed. "Far from it. You were sweet and gentle but definitely not timid."

"The color blue seems to be a recurring theme around here." Emma glanced around the room. "Interesting considering I'm a girl."

"Well James was insistent for the longest time you were going to be a boy." Snow explained. "When he found out you were going to be a girl he wanted this whole room to be changed to pink but I liked it too much to change it. Blue was always your favorite color. We were hard pressed to get you into a dress of a different color."

"Has that changed?" James asked.

"Oh no." Emma held up her hands. "I am most definitely not a pink sort of girl. Blue is more of my color, clearly." Emma motioned to her shirt. She dropped her bag on the upholstered bench in front of her bed. She gingerly sat down on the bed. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever felt.

"Daniel, why don't I show your room?" James suggested.

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "Ems I'll see you soon."

Emma nodded silently as Daniel followed James out of the room, leaving her and her mother alone. "It's weird." Emma said quietly. "Being in this room, _my_ room that I spent six years in but I don't remember any of it."

"You will." Snow promised. "With time."

"Do you really believe that?" Emma asked.

"I want to believe it." Snow admitted. "More than anything I want to believe it."

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Emma looked down at the bedspread.

"Emma." Snow sighed sadly. She sat down next to Emma, putting her hand on her leg. "You could never disappoint us. We're just happy you're home. That's more important to us than anything else."

Emma nodded and glanced away. It pained Snow to see and feel the distance in her daughter. She now understood what James and Red had told her. Emma was there and so clearly her daughter but she was different, she was a stranger. Snow's heart broke at the realization the boy in the other room knew more about her little girl than she did. Snow wanted so badly to say something, to reconnect with Emma but she was at a loss.

"Well." Snow pushed herself up. "I suppose I should give you time to get settled. Daniel is just a few doors down and if you need anything our chambers are down the hall. You can ask the guards where we are if you need to find us."

"I think I'll be fine but thank you." Emma said.

"Dinner will be in a few hours. I'll be back to show you where to go." Snow lingered in the doorway, looking back at Emma. Emma could tell Snow didn't want to let her out of her sight. Emma supposed she understood. For ten years this woman had been looking for her and now here she was. "Well, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Emma agreed. Snow finally turned around, leaving Emma alone in the room. Emma sighed and glanced back around the room. It was clear that a lot of love and hard work had been put into it for her. It truly was magical, like something out of the stories they had learned about in Altair. She wondered who she would have become had she grown up in these walls with these people who seemed to love her so much. It would have been such an easy life, free from worry or responsibility. She could tell she would have been happy, but she wouldn't have become the person she was today. She wondered what was worse, losing your family, or yourself. Though was it really losing yourself if you never knew what was missing in the first place?

* * *

**Kapuis: There are fairies in the enchanted forest but their magic comes from diamonds so that's kind of how I circumvented it in my head. I see Snow and James as scared of the magic within types like Rumple and Regina. Also a slight spoiler there is a history with Regina and Serafine - you'll see an allusion to that in Serafine's interaction with the unnamed girl in what I believe is the second chapter**

**Debbie93: Emma is only sixteen in this story and I'm not planning on a teenage pregnancy. This story has other plot lines to fill it without that one. Thanks for the kind review!**

**Guest: It definitely occurred to me to write that seen - i imagined James telling Snow that night but the writers block just prevented that from happening**

**luce88:I can imagine this probably wasn't the first meeting with Snow you would have imagined. Just a forewarning there relationship will be a little strained - there is a reason though**

**Guest: Oh there will definitely be angst about Snow not being as close to her daughter as others. Down the road there will be a confrontation between the two of them**

**Jess: If you couldn't already tell there will def be some Will/Emma angst. He doesn't really like her which of course will be revealed. Yes Emma will remember what she heard but if you go back to that chapter you'll see that what Emma heard sparked another - bigger - more traumatic memory**

**Ali: It will be interesting to see how Snow and James tackle parenting Emma. They obviously want to be her parents and Snow is most certainly not a push over and Emma is very independent but at the same time they don't want to push her away so they feel like they can't enforce the same rules they would on say Will who grew up with those rules.**


	6. Adjusting

**Sorry for the wait. I just want to warn you all that updates aren't going to be super frequent. Sometimes they might be, but usually not. I have a lot to do this semester between all my classes, labs, work, volunteer hours, and MCAT prep course. I'm sorry if it seems like its taking forever to get chapters up but don't think I've abandoned the chapters. I'm just a little busy.**

**I wanted more to happen in this chapter but I figured you all would rather have at least something to read so to get on with it, here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

"So." Emma looked up to see Daniel leaning against the doorframe. His lopsided grin making her feel more comfortable. "This is your room."

"That's what they tell me." Emma glanced around. "What do you think?"

"I think it's pretty elaborate." Daniel walked in. "Fit for a princess."

"I guess its appropriate then." Emma glanced at the toys filling the shelves. "It's a bit young for my taste."

"Well considering this room previously belonged to a six year old..." Daniel nodded.

"This place is so much bigger than I'm used to." Emma shook her head in awe.

"You're telling me." Daniel agreed. "My room may not be as big as yours but our shared cabin in Altair has nothing on this place."

"You should see my dressing room." Emma said.

"Dressing _room_?" Daniel repeated.

"Yea its off the wash room. I didn't notice it until my second time in there, but it's quite large. It houses an impressive collection of dresses and coats and shoes and jewelry."

"Man, all I got was an armoire." Daniel shook his head woefully. "Just think. If you were a real girl, you would have hit the jackpot."

"Shut up." Emma punched Daniel.

"Ow." Daniel rubbed his shoulder. "That actually hurt. I think you just proved my point."

"Well even if I was a _real_ girl." Emma rolled her eyes. "The gowns in the dressing room are a few sizes too small. Too bad, I can't fit in any of them."

Daniel smirked "Let's be real, you're thrilled about none of your dresses fitting. It means you can get away with wearing pants for longer."

"Yea." Emma sunk onto the bench in front of her bed. "Do you think… you know, they're going to make me wear one?"

"One?" Daniel raised his eyebrow. "Em, I get that you're a pants and tunic type of a girl but in this land you are a princess. And certain expectations come with that type of title. I'm sure your parents will be reasonable and allow you as much leniency as possible but I can guarantee before we return home I will see you in more than one dress."

Emma looked hesitantly at Daniel. "Ball gowns included?"

"If I had to guess, based on the portraits I've seen in this castle and the small amount of time I've spent with your parents I would say yes." Daniel apologized. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning one right now."

Emma blanched. "You're not serious?"

"Oh Em I think you'll look pretty in a big ball gown." Daniel teasingly put his hand under Emma's chin.

"Shut up." Emma batted Daniels hand away.

"If I'm in a ball gown that means you'll be in full formal attire as well." Emma pointed out.

"I would look fantastic dressed up like your father is in all of those portraits." Daniel shrugged. "Face it Em, I can pull of anything."

"You are so full of yourself." Emma shook her head laughing.

"Says the girl who doesn't hesitate to tell me how she is better than me at everything." Daniel said pointedly.

"Only because it's true." Emma shrugged. "But seriously, you know I only do that in jest. I would never actually claim to be better than everyone else."

"You just think it." Daniel teased.

"You are awful." Emma rolled her eyes. She looked up as she heard a small knock at the door. Her mother stood hesitantly in the doorway. "Yes?"

"It's almost time for dinner." Snow looked at Daniel. Emma couldn't get a straight read on her emotion. She knew her father had agreed to this arrangement because he had no other choice, but she wondered what her mothers thoughts on the matter where. Regardless of the situation, she couldn't imagine any mother being thrilled about their teenage daughter having a boy in their room. But Emma thought she also detected a sense of sadness. Sadness because the boy sitting next to Emma offered her more of a feeling of home than her own mother could.

"Oh." Daniel looked from Emma to Snow. "Well I suppose I'll just go… wash up. See you in a few minutes Em?"

"You know I wouldn't miss food for the world." Emma tried to ease the tension.

"Did you get settled all right?" Snow walked tentatively towards her daughter.

"Yea." Emma nodded. "This room is rather full but I don't have many things so I found a place for everything. I found the dressing room. It is quite impressive."

"Oh yes." Snow tentatively sat next to her daughter. "As my only daughter I may have gone a little overboard on having gowns made for you. That was probably a little overwhelming, I'm sorry."

"Oh its fine." Emma's pitch rose slightly, indicating she wasn't being honest. She was glad her mother wasn't familiar with her tells yet. "I'm sure any little girl would have loved to own all those beautiful clothes. Unfortunately I don't think they'll do me much good now."

"You have grown a bit since the last time you were in this room." Snow smiled. "We'll have to get the seamstress your new measurements."

"My what?" Emma asked.

"You're measurements." Snow repeated. "For your clothing, so she knows how to tailor them to your body."

"Oh." Emma nodded as she understood. "In Altair we just… well magic makes things pretty easy. Every year we are issued the same number of tunics, shirts, pants and shoes. We received a jacket and a few vests for when it got cold. But for the most part our clothing was minimal. They don't want us to live in excess."

"Oh." Snow tried not to show her discomfort at the mention of magic. "Well here you can have almost anything your imagination can come up with, any color, any style…"

"That sounds like a lot of choices. They can take my measurements, but I'll take whatever. I like simple, I'm easy to please." Emma said.

"You are unlike your brother in that respect." Snow let out a small laugh. "The seamstresses will be pleased. It seems Will is never content with what they make him. They get headaches whenever they make him anything."

"Well then I'm glad to ease their burden." Emma glanced out her window at the fading light. "You mentioned dinner was soon?"

"Oh yes." Snow stood up. "Everyone is probably waiting for us. No matter, one of the perks of being the Queen is that you are never late."

"What about when the King is there?" Emma asked. "Then are you late or is he early?"

"In this relationship?" Snow's eyes sparkled. "I'm always on time, I'm also always right."

Emma laughed and followed her mother through the castle to the dining hall. "With you two? I would have never guessed."

"Oh if you just met your father, with how confident he is, you would guess he was the one with the power in the relationship." Snow explained.

"But then people meet you." Emma said.

"And they realize where the real power lies." Snow grinned.

"Would he agree with this assessment?" Emma laughed.

"Not willingly." Snow admitted. "But if he were forced to be honest."

"If there's one thing I've learned living with Daniel and my friend Luke in Altair its that men never want to admit when they're wrong, or when they can't do something." Emma agreed.

"You're father is no different." Snow shook her head. "Once when you were a baby your crib needed some repair work and your father insisted on doing it himself. I wanted to call Gepetto, after all he's the one who made it and our only child was sleeping there. I was terrified it was going to collapse at night and kill you, but your father was adamant. He ended up injuring himself in the process."

Emma went silent, uncomfortable with the mention of her past, a past she didn't remember. It wasn't so much that her mother kept bringing it up, but more so the feelings that seemed to be attached to the words; feelings of warmth and love that she didn't quite understand. "So I assume as I'm still alive he agreed to let… Gepetto? Fix it."

"Actually he managed to fix it himself." Snow admitted. "Your father has a habit of being rather charming."

"Right." Emma said awkwardly. She looked up at the massive vaulted ceiling. "So this place is pretty massive. I don't know that I'll ever be able to find my way around here."

"You'll be surprised by how quickly you'll pick it up." Snow assured her daughter. There are some short cuts to the places you really need to go. You know where our rooms are and how to get there from the private courtyard. Start by learning where the kitchen is, our private dining room, and the stables."

"Maybe Daniel and I will go exploring tomorrow." Emma nodded as they entered into the dining room. Everyone else was already there waiting for the two of them to arrive.

"Hello Emma." Red smiled warmly at seeing her goddaughter back in the castle for the first time.

"Red?" Emma clarified. "You said you were my aunt right."

"Sort of." Red laughed. "I'm not your actual aunt. Technically I'm your godmother but your mother is my best friend. You always used to call me Aunt Red."

"Got it." Emma said looked at the two unfamiliar faces at the table. One was a dark headed boy who looked to be Will's age. '_Michael'_, Emma made a mental note. This must be Red's son. Sitting next to Red was a very attractive man with dark hair and dark eyes. "I'm sure we've had the pleasure of meeting before but I'm afraid I don't remember."

"I'm Graham." The man stood and offered Emma his hand. "I'm Red's husband. And yes, I knew you as a child. But it's been a while so we should probably get reacquainted before I can say I know you."

Emma took Graham's hand gratefully. He was the first person who had treated her normally since she had arrived. She could tell by his comment he knew she was uncomfortable with everyone attaching her to a past she didn't remember. He was trying to treat her as a completely new person and she respected that. "I may have slightly changed in the past ten years."

"This is our son Michael." Red introduced the boy next to her. "He's eleven. We also have daughter, Scarlett. But she's been feeling under the weather so she's at home with my grandmother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Michael." Emma acknowledged the boy who smiled back at her as she sat down next to Daniel.

"It's about time." Daniel whispered as servers began to bring out the food. "Man you become a princess and all of a sudden you think you can show up whenever you want. This would not fly back home." Emma shot Daniel a look. "I'm just kidding."

"You know as the princess here I could probably have you thrown in the dungeon or something." Emma pointed out with a grin.

"Yea but I doubt those bars could hold me." Daniel countered. "Or you for that matter."

"If I enchanted them they would." Emma said.

"You wouldn't dare." Daniel's eyes narrowed playfully.

"Daniel." James didn't seem to realize the two were having a quiet conversation. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Oh." Daniel looked at Emma, unsure of what to say. "Well, lets see. I was born in the realm of Illyria, specifically Atora. I have a twin sister, Diana, who Red met. She lives with Emma and I in Altair. She's actually Emma's best friend."

"Yes I remember." Red nodded. "She's beautiful and looks just like you. Its nice that you're all so close with one another."

"What about your parents?" James asked. Emma's eyes widened and she glanced down at the table as Daniel looked off into space. James seemed to notice the change in the demeanor of the two. "I'm sorry if I touched on something I should not have."

"Its fine." Daniel assured James. "My mother died when Diana and I were very young. My father was always more interested in his magic than being a parent. When he heard of Altair he moved there and left us with a neighbor who already had too many children to feed. When Diana's magic manifested first, they were scared. They turned us out on the streets. We were only six. Diana and I were lucky Serafine found us. She saved our lives, brought us to Altair to teach us to control what we were. That's been our home ever since."

"Where will you live after your training is done?" Red asked. "The place you live now, its predominantly younger individuals if I'm correct?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "We all live and train there under Serafine and the other instructors until we are nineteen years of age. At that point we are free to choose where we want to live. Some of us will return to our families, many of the trainees are from Altair so they frequently move back to their homes. Most of us take positions in different cities throughout Altair. It depends on what you want to do."

"You have the freedom to choose?" Red raised her eyebrow.

"Of course." Emma nodded. "We don't live in an oppressive society. It's like… well in in some lands it is custom for families, especially those who are royal, or lords or dukes to send their children to other kingdoms to be trained up to be proper young men and woman. Similarly, we grow up learning to master our powers and any skills that we need to be successfully in life. Those who want to be alchemists can specialize in that. We are all trained with weaponry but those who want to that to be their primary focus can spend more time in that area. There are many different jobs in Altair and we learn the basic skills to be successful in all of them."

"What do you to specialize in?" Michael spoke up. He seemed to be the most intrigued by Daniel and Emma's life.

"I'm currently training to be a warrior." Daniel answered.

"What Daniel won't admit it that his ultimate ambition is to be in government." Emma told Michael. "He has big dreams."

"I have a lot of ideas about how life in Altair could be improved." Daniel explained. "I love our home but I want Altair to be paradise for all who live there."

Out of the corner of her eye Emma could see Snow visibly stiffen when Daniel had called it their home. "But it's not easy to get into government in Altair so that's why he's training to be a warrior." Emma finished.

"Emma's quite good at handling a sword too." Daniel refused to take all the credit.

"I can attest to that." James smiled. "She is quite the swordswoman. I didn't expect it and she bested me."

"She beat you?" Will said in disbelief. "A girl who can handle a sword? I'll believe it when I see it."

"Your mother is quite handy with a sword Will." Red pointed out.

"Yea but I just don't believe a woman can be as good of a warrior as a man." Will shrugged.

"It was your mother who gave your father that scar on his chin." Graham told Will. "She has bested him more than once."

"Yea but that's only because its not fair to fight a girl so you have to let them win." Will argued.

"I have some personal experience that would point to the opposite." Emma said without thinking of the impact her words might have. She looked up to see curious stares directed at her with varying degrees of concern. "Well." Emma backtracked, not quite ready to reveal yet that she had been in multiple battles. "When you're training in a competitive environment and only one person can claim to be the best swordsman in our community all sense of chivalry seems to be lost."

"Have the two of you ever dueled?" Graham asked, looking interested to hear the answer.

"A few times." Daniel laughed. "She seems to beat me almost every time. I don't know what it is about this girl but she can handle a sword."

"She probably inherited her fathers talent." Red smiled at James.

"But she has been trained very well." James said. "Here technique is nearly flawless."

"_Nearly_ flawless Em." Daniel nudged Emma. "Evan will not be pleased to hear that.

"Oh shut up." Emma said before she could think whether it would be appropriate to use that kind of language in front of her parents. She was unsure of the etiquette in this land. It was one of the few that hadn't learned about. But she suspected as a member of the royal family there were certain expectations on her behavior. She glanced over at Red. "So, what do the two of you do?"

"Well we live in the town." Red explained.

"Talharain?" Daniel asked, trying to recall what they had been told earlier.

"The castle and surrounding area are actually called Talharain." Red corrected. "The name of the town is Dewar, but because of its proximity to the castle its name has more or less become Talharain. Graham is in charge of the guard there and both of us serve on the War Council."

"War Council?" Daniel seemed impressed. "That sounds fascinating. Who exactly is on your war council? In Altair we typically learn about the different realms and kingdoms and their various traditions and customs. But we haven't learned anything about your realm, its one of the few we haven't studied. I'd love to learn more about it."

"Daniel's a bit of a nerd when it comes to these things." Emma smiled. "He can't learn enough about the inner workings of all the kingdoms. He will be the ultimate diplomat."

"Emma is very knowledgeable about the various kingdoms as well." Daniel tried to shrug off the compliment.

"But that's just because I remember things easily." Emma shook her head. "I don't put nearly as much effort in."

"This is true." Daniel agreed. "Emma is brilliant. She could be more disciplined if she wanted to, she's just a free spirit."

"That sounds like someone I know." James smiled at Snow. "Well I guess I could give you a brief overview of our war council. It's made up of the heads of each of our personal guards. So Evander who you met today is the head of Emma's guard therefore he is a member the war council. We have Lancelot, our main general, and then the two men under him who are responsible for the two separate regions of our kingdom. Trusted allies make up the rest of the council, Red and Graham, Red's grandmother, Gepetto, Jiminy, some of the dwarves. Depending on the circumstances we'll bring in royals from our allied kingdoms. Our war council serves to advise us and they carry out orders in the field amongst other things. I can explain it in more detail to you later if you wish."

"Oh he would." Emma cut in before Daniel could answer. She noticed her parents sharing a look she couldn't read. Wills eyes widened when they didn't say anything.

"Actually." Snow finally said. "We could teach both of you about this realm. It would be good for Emma to learn about the surrounding kingdoms and their rulers. She needs to be familiar with them as she is the future…"

"Snow." James cut his wife off, staring her down. "That sounds like an excellent idea. How do the two of you feel about it?"

"Well… I…" Emma didn't know how she felt about spending her time in a classroom learning about realms and their customs. She spent enough time doing that in Altair.

"We'd love to." Daniel answered for Emma. "Although I don't know how long you'll get Emma to willingly stay cooped up in a room. She's usually the first one out of our classes."

"That is not always true." Emma disagreed.

"Ok, fair." Daniel held up a finger. "She's usually the first one out of our etiquette, customs, and policy classes. If it's anything active or involving magic or weapons training you have to drag her away."

"I pay attention in strategy class." Emma shot Daniel a look.

"You pay attention more or less in all of our classes." Daniel grinned. "You just actually participate without being coerced in strategy class."

"Well I'm sure we can get you two into some training sessions to break up the lessons. Sword fighting, archery, and I'm sure Red would love to help you with your tracking abilities." James offered as Red nodded in agreement. "Of course you can choose to spend as much or as little time in them as you prefer. If you'd rather explore the castle grounds or the surrounding towns we'd be more than happy to accommodate you."

"Why do they get to do whatever they want?" Will broke in indignantly.

"William it is not appropriate to speak like that. And you know better than to cut into a conversation you are not a part of." Snow chastised her son. Emma could see by the look on his face that this was not a common occurrence.

"But they can speak whenever they want to?" Will ignored his mother's reprimand.

"William!" James's commanding voice silenced his son immediately. "They are a part of this conversation. You are welcome to be a part of it as well when you can respectfully converse with the group. Until then you will sit silently."

Will's eyes flashed with anger but he sat silently. An uncomfortable hush feel over the table. Michael, Red, Graham, Emma, and Daniel silently ate while Snow and James seemed to have a conversation through shared looks.

"Thank you for your flexibility." Daniel finally spoke up to ease the tension. Emma admired him for his ability to take note of uncomfortable situations and diffuse the tension with ease. Daniel had and charming personality that made everyone fall in love with him. He could sell ice to the Ktistai, which was impressive as they were a people who made their home in the frozen tundra of Isracia. "I'm sure Emma and I will easily find ways to entertain ourselves here. We always have."

"We can be pretty creative." Emma agreed.

"You only need to tell us what you want to do." Snow looked at the two. "We just want you to be as comfortable as possible. We want you to feel at home here."

"Home." Emma swallowed and looked up, giving a nervous smile. "That sounds… like a plan." She looked back down at her plate, pushing her food around with her fork. As much as the people sitting at this table wanted this land, this castle to be her home, it wasn't. And she wasn't sure if it would ever really be _her_ home.

* * *

**When it comes to writing Emma it's not the easiest. It's hard to write her reposes and attitudes because I picture her to be a very conflicted and confused individual. In my other story she's obviously sarcastic and hardened and self-sufficient because of her past circumstances. But in this AU she hasn't had an awful life. She's been treated well, she just hasn't grown up in a family. She both wants it and is hesitant because she's not sure if she can trust them. She also is unused to the "expectations of a princess" so you may notice a little of that come into play. I'm telling you this to clear up any confusion you might have if Emma seems to make conflicting decisions or seems to be hot and cold with people because she will be.**


	7. Past and Present

**First of all I want to apologize for taking SOOO long to update this. It's been an insane semester - I'm literally always studying for a test or writing a lab report or paper. I'm really sorry guys. I've also had massive writer's block. But it cleared up a bit this weekend and thus we have this. I tried to give a little insight into the land and surrounding countries of Emma's birth - at least as told in my story. Thus the first chapter's first few paragraphs. I don't know how but this chapter became a Emma/Red chapter for all of you who are Aunt Red fans. Again I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Ugh." Emma sighed dramatically and dropped her head onto the wooden table. She and Daniel had been studying the surrounding kingdoms and their royal families for what felt like forever and they were getting no where. She didn't want to disappoint Snow with her inability to remember. After all Daniel had called her brilliant the other night, but she just couldn't quite commit them to memory. It was as if something was preventing her from remembering. "This is impossible Daniel. I'll never be able to remember."

"What is up with you Em?" Daniel dropped the parchment with the map on it. "You never have this kind of difficulty."

"I don't know." Emma admitted as she stared out the window of the tower room where their lessons were held. "I just want to go outside, get some fresh air, do something active."

"Ok." Daniel agreed. "But one more try?"

"Fine." Emma acquiesced.

"Ok we'll start with something easy." Daniel held the map so Emma couldn't see it. "What is the name of the kingdom we are in?"

Emma shot Daniel a look. "Seriously?"

"You've been struggling." Daniel shrugged. "I'm simplifying."

"You are cruel." Emma shook her head.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Are you stalling because you don't know the answer?"

"Shut up." Emma's eyes narrowed. "We are currently in the kingdom of Eirian."

"And it is ruled by?" Daniel prodded.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. Daniel only stared. Emma sighed. "King James and Queen Snow. Children Emma and William aged sixteen and eleven."

"Very good." Daniel smiled. "And you said you couldn't do this."

"You asked me about the kingdom of my apparent birth." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm part of the answer."

"Well then let's go with something a little more difficult." Daniel glanced at the map. "What kingdom is directly to the north of us?"

"That would be Erril, ruled by King Thomas and Queen Ella. They have two children, Alexandra and Andrew who are the same age as William and I. To the west of Erril is…"

"You know this Em." Daniel encouraged.

"Is it one of the two that starts with an R?" Emma asked

"There are three that start with and R." Daniel corrected.

"I'm never going to get this." Emma put her head back on the table.

"Come on Emma, concentrate." Daniel prodded her. "If you actually tried you could get it. So what's to the west of Erril?"

Emma thought patiently. "Ryallon?" Daniel nodded. "Ryallon is ruled by King Phillip and Queen Aurora. They have three children, Christoph, fifteen, Arya, fourteen, and Leena, eleven."

"You got Arya and Leena's ages mixed up but good job." Daniel checked the map.

"Ok." Emma nodded, feeling more confident. "To the south is Ranaar. King Frederick and Queen Abigail have two children, Corrin is eighteen and Charlotte is fifteen?"

"Nice job." Daniel smiled.

"To the south of Ranaar is Llyr, the sea kingdom, which is weird because both Ranaar and Ryallon are bordered by the sea."

"There's a reason they're the sea kingdom." Daniel hinted.

Emma thought and then snapped her fingers. "Because Queen Ariel was a mermaid until she married King Eric. Now they have three children. Melody is my age. She has two younger brothers, Nicholas, thirteen, and Milton, ten. To the southwest of Eirian is Rivenguard ruled by King Flynn and Queen Rapunzel. They have three daughters, Victoire, eighteen, Elisabeth, seventeen, and Madeline, thirteen. To the west is Bamarre. Queen Eleonore and King Lionel have two daughters Adelina, twelve, and Baelyin, nine. To the north is Thrain, the biggest kingdom. It is ruled by King Angharad and Queen Helena. They have three sons, Rhys, Orrin, and Amadeo. They are nineteen, seventeen, and fourteen. Prydain is the kingdom across the straight. It is ruled by Taran and Eloise. They have the children with the weird names right?"

"Comparatively to the rest of the people on this list?" Daniel laughed. "They are the weirdest."

"Eilonwy and Goronwy." Emma said slowly, receiving a nod from Daniel. "They are fourteen and ten."

"And the one kingdom that is not in the surrounding lands but your parents want you to know because they are close allies?" Emma prompted.

"Agraba?" Emma guessed. "Ruled by Aladin and Jasmine. They aren't kings and queens, I think the king is called a sultan. They have four children. Roderik is the oldest at twenty-one. Ione is nineteen, Issarine is eighteen, and Rafael is fourteen."

"Awesome Em." Daniel smiled. "See you can do this."

"Just wait until they make me learn the cities. Or put those names to faces." Emma shook her head woefully. "That will be a nightmare."

"Well luckily you don't have to do that today." Daniel stood up and held out his hand. "Come on Ems. Lets get out of here."

"Gladly." Emma took Daniels hand and allowed him to lead her through the castle. Emma didn't know why but she was nervous. She felt almost as if she were doing something wrong by leaving the castle grounds. It was an odd feeling. She had grown up in a life where she could more or less come and go as she pleased. Yes there were times when she was expected to be in a certain place but how she spent her free time was entirely up to her. Yet here she felt as if she were breaking some sort of rule by leaving the palace. It was a feeling she did not like but try as she might she could not cast it off. "Daniel."

"Yes?" Daniel turned around and looked at Emma. "What is it?"

"Are you sure we can be doing this?" Emma asked.

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" Daniel looked confused.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "It just feels as if it's something we're not supposed to do."

"Since when have you cared about rules?" Daniel teased. "Besides your father told us we could more or less do as we pleased. You're the princess. You have power over these people. How could anything you do be wrong?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that it's something I'm not supposed to do." Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Well figure out how to get rid of it, because this version of you is no fun." Daniel grinned. "Come on. Don't you want to go somewhere we can practice our magic or sword fight, or do something we're used to?"

"I guess." Emma agreed.

"Well come on then." Daniel began to scale the palace wall. "We're wasting daylight."

"You do know we can use the gate." Emma called up after him.

"I know." Daniel looked down at Emma and grinned. "But this is more fun."

Emma laughed and began to climb after Daniel. She understood his reasoning. Scaling walls, hiding from guards, spending their days in the woods practicing combat and magic, it was the life they were used to. They lived a life of adventure and chance, each day bringing some new and exciting challenge. Emma may have only been in this other life, a life that should have been hers,. for a few days, but it was long enough to realize that the life she would have led here would have been drastically different. Gone would have been the adventure, the chance, the danger. She could tell her parent's were the over protective type. Sure she probably would have learned sword fighting and archery, but freedom would have been scarce. She would have lived a life with guards waiting to swoop in at the first sign of danger. In Altair they were trusted to handle themselves in precarious situations. Their leaders knew the children were powerful and well trained. They were warriors that could handle themselves in battle. She would never be viewed as such in this place. She would only ever be a princess, someone who needed protecting, someone who would have sit back and watch life while others lived it for her. It was not a life she would want for herself.

"Last stretch." Daniel held his hand out for Emma and pulled her on top of the wall. "You know it's probably not a good thing that this wall is so easy to scale."

"It's a castle on a lake." Emma shook her head. "There's only one way they can attack. And enemies will almost always be seen coming. It's a great defense system. Besides I'm more worried about someone seeing us and thinking that we are… well crazy."

"We can always play the teenager card." Daniel shrugged.

"Because that will get us respect." Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"After you your majesty." Daniel mock bowed.

"Don't." Emma whipped around, drawing her sword.

"Whoa." Daniel held his hands up. "Do you think you are over reacting a bit?"

"Sorry." Emma sheathed the sword. "I just… I don't like being called that."

"Clearly." Daniel nodded slowly. "Now, shall we proceed?"

"You're the mastermind." Emma held her hand out for Daniel to lead.

"Well I can't be the mastermind without my head." Daniel swung himself over the other side of the wall. "Which you seem determined to remove."

"You're in a vulnerable position right now." Emma warned as she handed Daniel the rope. "I would not recommend testing me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Daniel grinned cheekily as he began to rappel down the wall.

As soon as he was at the base Emma began to pull the rope back up. She fastened it around her waist and lithely swung herself over the side of the wall, quickly descending. She prayed no one saw them. Something told her that if her parents found out about this particular adventure they would not be thrilled. It wasn't exactly the safest thing they could have been doing.

"You know." Daniel looked around the forest as they walked along. "You picked an incredibly gorgeous place to be from."

"I'm glad you're enjoying your vacation." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Ems. We're staying in a castle, on a lake, surrounding by gorgeous snow capped mountains and currently walking through a gorgeous forest." Daniel gestured around him. "How could you not be obsessed with this?"

"It's not so much the location as the situation." Emma lamented.

"Ah." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma shrugged. She stopped and looked around the small clearing. "Well this is a good a place as any to practice." She pulled out her sword. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Daniel unsheathed his own sword and held it out in front of him. "Don't think just because you are of high birth in this land I will go easy on you."

"I would make you pay if you did." Emma shrugged. "It's your start."

"Shall we quiz each other over realm battle strategy as we practice?" Daniel suggested. "Both a distraction and something you can actually get right."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "We both know I'm a better sword fighter than you so it's probably not a good idea to be insulting me… but yes."

"The Eidali?" Daniel took the first shot, beginning the sparring match.

"They prefer a more underhanded approach." Emma immediately responded. "They don't have the physical prowess required for field battle so they prefer more of a guerilla war fare attack. The Ktsitai?"

"They are a brutal people." Daniel answered, moving quickly to avoid Emma's sword. "They are not known for their mercy. If they feel you have wronged them they will brutally massacre entire towns. However they are more of a nomadic people so they have little organization in battle. A well-trained and experienced army should contain them handily. Westeros?"

"Nice try." Emma caught Daniel's trick. "It depends on which house you are referring too. They all prefer different strategies in war and many are influenced by religion. They are ravaged by their own civil war but have shown impressive displays of trickery and brutality. Galraun."

"They are a brutal people who prefer a classic battle strategy. Using sheer force and skill in field combat." Daniel blocked Emma's blow. "However they have a penchant for war and their lands have been ravaged by war. They are impossible to reason with as all they want dominance. The Tandashi?"

"I…what?" Emma was caught of guard. Daniel took the opening and knocked Emma off her feet, holding his sword to her throat. "Distractions get you killed dear Emma."

"That was extraordinarily unfair." Emma glared.

"Because everyone is fair in war?" Daniel smirked.

"Ow, ow!" Emma cried. "Daniel your knee, seriously!"

"What?" Daniel shifted his weight, concerned he was hurting Emma.

Emma took the opening to reverse the power, flipping Daniel over and pinning him to the ground. She looked down with a triumphant grin. "Empathy is weakness and weakness results in death."

"That was low, even for you." Daniel smiled.

"I merely took a page from your book." Emma shrugged.

"Well this is interesting." Both kids looked up in shock to see Red grinning at them. Emma immediately shifted off of Daniel, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Oh no, don't let me stop this. Though this is a rather… interesting way to go about courtship, but if sword's are your thing…"

"No!" Emma and Daniel immediately insisted. "Daniel is just my friend. Nothing more. We were just practicing our sword fighting."

"If that's what you want to call it." Red's eyes twinkled.

"Oh my gosh." Emma hid her head in her hands.

"I promise Emma is just a friend." Daniel swore. "She's like my sister."

"So you gave up your entire life and friends to follow your _friend_ to another land?" Red clarified.

"They sent him to look over me." Emma insisted.

"If you say so." Red shrugged but she didn't look convinced.

"So who sent you?" Emma asked knowingly. "My father? Or my mother?"

"How did you know?" Red seemed mildly surprised.

"It is extremely unlikely you would happen upon us on your own. However if you were looking for us, well that is a different story as you are a tracker." Emma explained. "We've been gone from the castle for a while without guards, and well sending you is less threatening."

"That obvious huh?" Red didn't seem remotely ashamed.

"It is pretty transparent." Daniel agreed. Both Red and Emma shot him side-glances. "I wasn't aware I wasn't welcome in this conversation."

"Oh stop being such a girl." Emma rolled her eyes.

Daniel glanced up at the sun's position in the sky. "Oh shoot. I better get going Emma."

Emma glanced up at the sky. "Yea you don't want to miss the window."

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"It's one of the days transport into Altair, well into our area of Altair, is unrestricted. It is always possible to get in and out if necessary but today I'm allowed to return to see my sister and practice my magic. Not all of us are as advanced as Emma."

"Oh." Red smiled. "You must be excited. Are you going Emma?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "I mean I'm welcome to but… they're all trying to give me my space to think. I can't really give this place a chance if I'm constantly traveling home."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ems." Daniel sheathed his sword and hugged her.

"Tell everyone hi for me." Emma waved as Daniel disappeared. She turned back to Red. "So… "

"So." Red repeated, waiting for Emma to make the first comment.

"How long did it take you to find us?" Emma asked.

"Not very long." Red shrugged. "Less than fifteen minutes."

"You're quite an incredible tracker." Emma complimented.

"Thank you." Red smiled. "From what I hear, you are pretty skilled yourself."

"Best in Altair." Emma said nonchalantly. "They said I was a natural when I arrived and it was easy to train me on the fundamentals, I had all the necessary instincts. They send me on all the recon missions and out hunting a lot because with my ability to move undetected and my skill with a bow I bring back a lot of game. I don't mind though, it gets me out of the repetitiveness of lessons."

"You don't like learning magic?" Red asked.

"Oh no I do." Emma said quickly. "It's just that sometimes it gets a little repetitive. It's not easy being one of the most talented ones, you get a lot of special attention and private lessons and learn how to do some really cool things, but there's a lot of pressure. I get pushed to do things that individuals two years above me couldn't even begin to attempt. And it's tiring being told over and over how special you are, to be careful and that they're only being protective because you're the most powerful. If I really am the most powerful shouldn't that mean I can protect myself?"

"Oh." Red laughed. "You would not have enjoyed the guards your parents would have had with you at all times had you grown up here."

"They're still trying to thrust them upon me." Emma grumbled.

Red laughed again. "Oh you have your parent's spirit. I'm glad to see you haven't lost that. But your tracking skills, those come from me."

"I'm starting to see that." Emma gave a small smiled. She suddenly looked nervous, giving Red a tentative look. "Could you tell me… what I was like? Back then when I was … everything they wanted me to be."

"Emma." Red looked at her sadly. "You are still everything your parents want you to be."

"Am I really?" Emma looked at Red. "Do you really think when I was born and my parents imagined what I would be like they envisioned me as I am now?"

"I don't think they imagined these circumstances." Red admitted. "But you are still so much more than they could have ever dreamed."

"How?" Emma shook her head. "How am I possibly what they could have wanted? I'm obstinate and resistant to them. I can't accept them, I can't love them like they love me. There is so much about me they don't know… that they don't want to know."

"They are your parents Emma." Red took Emma's hand. "They want to know everything about you, good and bad, and they will love you no matter what."

"And Will, that kid hates me." Emma shook her head. "My own brother hates me."

"Will is a difficult child." Red agreed. "When you left, your parents were so heart broken. They channeled all their energy into raising Will. He was the only child they had left. They gave him everything he wanted and they never said no. That was the difference between him and you. You had rules and guidelines. Your parents didn't have to punish you often because you knew your boundaries, you obeyed and did what you were supposed to do. They tried to raise you with morals and respect for every living creature. But with Will, it was as if they were afraid that by saying no, they would push him away and lose him too."

Red took a deep breath. "I would never tell James or Red this but…I never believed Will was worthy of the throne… that he would make a good King. You are so much more worthy of the throne Emma. You were born to rule Eirian. When you left that right fell to Will. He grew up entitled, wanting more than anything to be King. And now that you're back… well…"

"What?" Emma looked up in surprise.

"Now that you're back you regain your right to the throne." Red explained.

"I…" Emma's jaw dropped. "But I'm a girl, Will is the son. Shouldn't he be the heir?"

"This isn't a paternalistic society Emma." Red shook her head. "The right to throne falls to the eldest child. That is you."

"But I…" Emma shook her head. "I've been gone for years."

"Which is why Will is angry with you." Red explained. "You are taking the only thing he has ever wanted. The thing he believes is his right."

"But I never asked for that." Emma protested. "I don't want to be a queen."

"Whether you want it or not, it is your right." Red said simply. "And honestly I believe you will be a far better leader than your brother."

"Why." Emma looked at Red in disbelief.

"Because you have so many of the qualities that make your parents great rulers. I still see in you all the qualities of your youth, no matter how dormant they may be. But your years of living in Altair, becoming a warrior, becoming so independent, it has given you so many character traits your parents developed in their years on the run."

"Their years on the run?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"The story is a long one my dear." Red smiled. "For another time, but I can tell you that your parents lives were not always easy as they are now. They spent years fighting against people who wanted to destroy them, destroy their happiness. I see their fighting spirit in you, their strength to handle any circumstances thrown your way. Emma you may have only been back for a short time but see much in you. You are strong and fair. You are noble and kind. You will make a ruler your parents would be proud of, that your people will be willing to follow."

Emma blushed. "Thank you. So… will you tell me what I was like? What these qualities that everyone see's in me is."

"I'm surprised you want to hear about that." Red said. "You seem to have been avoiding talking about it at all costs."

"Well I just…" Emma glanced at the ground. "Whenever anyone else talks about it, it's like they want me to be the way I was when I was five, like they want me to stop being who I am now and just revert back. I don't know why, but I don't feel that pressure with you. I feel you just want me to be me."

"I do." Red smiled. "I just want you to be happy. And Emma, nobody wants you to chan…"

"Don't lie to me." Emma shook her head. "We both know what I'm talking about is true to some extent."

Red sighed before looking back at Emma. "You were a beloved little princess. The whole kingdom was as much in love with you as those close to your family. But no one loved you more than your parents. Emma you were their entire world. I've never seen them as happy as they were when you were in their life. You flourished in their love into a beautiful little princess, a light in all of our lives. There was such a happiness and joy in you that was unlike anything I had ever seen. You had never known any pain, any hardship, and there was such a blissful innocence about you. It was so reassuring to know something that pure could exist. You were never capable of causing pain. It tore you apart whenever you believed you had hurt a creature."

Red smiled with fondness at the memory. "There as this wonder in your eyes, and you approached the world with a belief that anything that could happen. But perhaps my favorite thing, and the thing I've missed most, was your laugh. It was most beautiful sound any of us had ever heard. Hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, nothing made me happier Emma. I loved you… I _love_ you so much more than you could ever imagine."

Emma sat silently, staring off into the distance. Finally she spoke. "And you still see those qualities in me."

"I do." Red nodded.

"The reverence for life might not be there anymore." Emma said grimly. Red looked at her in confusion. "Hunting."

"Right." Red nodded. "I'm interested to hear what you think about yourself now."

"Now." Emma sighed. "Now I'm, well definitely not as innocent as I was back then. I have seen far too much to be oblivious to the darkness of the world. I believe I have a strength, and a will to survive anything. It's hard to describe." Emma shrugged. "I'm a very different person."

"And is that a good thing? Red asked. "Or a bad thing."

Emma stood up and grabbed her bow and arrow. She looked up into the sky and back over her shoulder at Red. "I guess it depends on who you ask." Emma glanced back and sent the arrow into the trees, seemingly into nothing. Red was confused as to why Emma would waste an arrow like that. However second later a bird plummeted from the sky, the arrow shot directly into its eye. Red stared in shock as Emma picked up the bird. It was clear to her that the girl in front of her was indeed very different. Her skills were both incredible and deadly. It was in that moment Red realized she was not just looking at a girl who was talented in hunting. She was looking at a trained killer.

* * *

**Yes there was a GoT reference in there!**


	8. What this life could offer

**Again sorry for the delayed update - these will probably be sporadic, but I hope they will get better once school has ended. This one is a bit shorter but you get some Snow/Emma. And I promise there will be some Snow/Emma and James/Emma in the next chapter So enjoy for now!**

* * *

"Emma." Snow's head popped into Emma's room.

Emma looked up from her perch on the window seat where she was writing in her journal. "Yes?"

"The seamstress has finished a few outfits for you. I know she already finished one dress for you and it fit, but I thought you might like to see the finished products. She has some tunic and riding pants for you too."

"Oh that wasn't necessary…" Emma stopped short when she saw how excited Snow seemed. "I mean… sure I have nothing else to right now."

"Perfect." Snow smiled she held up a light purple dress with a corseted top and long sleeves. "I think this one would look absolutely lovely on you."

"Ok." Emma took the dress from Snow and slipped into her closet. She emerged a few minutes later, nervously adjusting the dress. Emma cleared her throat and Snow turned around.

"Oh Emma." Snow's smile grew. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Snow looked over her daughter. "And this fits you beautifully."

"Yes well it is tailored perfectly to my body." Emma shrugged. "It's a lovely color. You did a good job picking out the fabric."

"The seamstress did most of it." Snow shrugged. "But at least you have a little more of a wardrobe to choose from."

"I don't need many clothes." Emma shrugged, she saw Snow's face fall a little. "But thank you for going through the effort. It was very thoughtful of you."

"It's no trouble." Snow shrugged. "I like being able to do things for you again. So… Red told me the two of you talked yesterday. That you asked her what you were like when you were younger."

"Is nothing secret around here?" Emma faked exasperation. And fell onto the padded chest in front of her bed.

"Not particularly, no." Snow laughed. "She's my best friend. We talk about everything."

"I'll have to remember that for the future." Emma mused. "I'm sorry if I broke any rules yesterday by leaving the castle grounds without anyone. We just thought because you said we could do as we pleased…"

"No." Snow held up a hand. "It's quite all right. We didn't quite tell you to not to. We just want to know where you are and for you to have someone with you that we know can protect you."

"I am pretty capable of protecting myself you know." Emma pointed out.

"I've heard you are pretty skilled with a sword." Snow smoothed a wrinkle in Emma's dress. "But you do not understand the dangers that are out there."

"I've faced some pretty dangerous things." Emma said.

"I'm sure you have." Snow took a deep breath and took Emma's hand into hers. "But sweetheart you have to understand that there are people who want to hurt us, who want to hurt you because you are important to us. Your father and I have enemies, powerful enemies who want to see us in pain. The easiest way to do that is to destroy the things we love, our family, _you_. Emma you do not know these dangers. The guards do. So please, let them protect you."

Emma shifted uncomfortably under her mother's gaze. "Ok." She relented. "Fine, but not too many."

"I'll keep it to a minimum." Snow promised.

"My definition of a minimum." Emma prompted.

"Your definition of a minimum is none at all." Snow said pointedly. Emma simply shrugged, causing Snow to laugh. "I'll consult your father, he might be slightly more reasonable than I am, but don't count on it. You're still his little girl."

"Well I'm sorry again for breaking the rules." Emma repeated.

"It's ok, you were unaware. You always hated breaking the rules when you were little." Snow smiled fondly. "Almost every time you broke a rule and we got upset with you, you were absolutely devastated. You would sob and apologize and it broke our hearts. We could never stay mad at you for long. Your punishments did not last long either. You would do whatever we asked; sometimes you would even punish yourself. And sometimes when you knew you were breaking a rule but did it anyway you would sound so grown up when you told us you wanted to do it and you had fun but you were sorry for breaking the rules and would accept your punishment. Needless to say you were never in bad standing with us for long."

Emma knew it made her mother happy to reminisce, and part of her liked hearing about her past life. But something made her feel uncomfortable as her mother continued. "And it certainly helped your cause that you had your father wrapped around your finger. When you did something wrong he would take one look at your little tear stained face and just melt. He could rarely punish you, which meant the burden fell to me, the traitor."

Emma laughed. "It sounds nice. The past."

"It was." Snow smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't remember it." Emma said guiltily.

"Oh sweetheart." Snow said sadly. "It doesn't matter to us if you remember or not."

"Doesn't it though?" Emma looked at Snow. "I mean I can see in your eyes how much you want me to remember, to be the girl I was. But I don't and I might never remember. And I'm not sure if that's something you can accept. I don't mean to speak out of place but I will never be that six-year-old girl again. It's just not possible. And I might never be who you want me to be, who you hoped I would be. My life took a different path than I'm sure anyone imagined and I'm different as a result. I just want to make sure you can accept me as me, and not who you want me to be."

"Emma." Snow looked at her daughter seriously. "I love you for exactly who you are. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that wanted you to remember, that wishes I had gotten to watch you grow into the beautiful young woman you are today. But I am so glad to have you here with me now. I love you more than anything Emma, for exactly who you are. Nothing could ever change that."

"Nothing?" Emma asked.

Snow cupped her daughter's chin. "Absolutely. Nothing you could do would make me love you any less. I promise you that Emma."

"Right." Emma shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't so sure she believed Snow entirely. If Snow knew what she had done, who she really was, maybe she wouldn't feel that way.

"So I heard you're a pretty good aim." Snow tried to pick a lighter topic.

"Hm?" Emma looked up.

"With a bow and arrow." Snow elaborated. "Red told me you shot a bird through the eye that even she couldn't see. That is quite impressive."

"Lucky I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Red told me it wasn't luck." Snow said. "She said you weren't even surprised you hit it through the eye. It was like you knew you would."

"I've had a lot of practice." Emma explained. This wasn't a topic she wanted to explore in depth. There was a reason she knew she would hit that bird straight through the eye. She could hit anything, she was that well trained.

"Well if you want, I would love to go shooting with you sometime." Snow suggested hopefully. "I could show you the range were you learned."

"I learned before?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"A little." Snow nodded. "You were just beginning to learn but you showed a lot of promise."

"Yea." Emma nodded. "That sounds nice. We should go."

"I look forward to it." Snow squeezed her daughter's hand and stood up. "I should go. I have some work that needs to get done before dinner."

"Ok." Emma stood too. "I'll see you in the dining room."

"Can you find your way?" Snow teased.

"I think I'm starting to get this place figured out." Emma gave a small smile.

"Excellent I look forward to tomorrow." Snow smiled at her daughter one last time before taking her leave.

"What's tomorrow?" Daniel appeared on Emma's balcony causing her to jump.

"Oh my word Daniel you nearly scared me half to death." Emma put her hand over her chest.

"Oh my word?" Daniel raised an eyebrow as he entered into Emma's bedchamber. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend."

"What do you mean?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You're speaking properly all of a sudden, like a member of the royal court." Daniel explained as he dropped down into one of the many chairs in Emma's chamber. "And look at the way you are dressed. I've seen you in a dress before for festival days and that one time you were forced to wear one to meet foreign dignitaries but I still have never seen you in one quite like this, especially voluntarily."

"I did it to make Snow happy." Emma shrugged. "Besides Daniel, this dress is no different from the others I have worn."

"Emma this one is beautiful. Look at the lace work, the details, the luxury of the fabrics." Daniel fingered the material of Emma's dress.

Emma turned to Daniel, a shocked look on her face. "Luxury of the fabric? Lace work? Who the hell are _you_?"

"There's the Emma I know and love." Daniel smiled. "Are you going to change before dinner?"

"I think I'll leave it on," Emma said. "For James and Snow's sake."

"Doing things to please others?" Daniel feigned shock.

"We please others all the time in our line of work." Emma pointed out.

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "But you are known for, while being a good ambassador for our land, not bending to the will of others or compromising what you want for the sake of others."

"I'm not…." Emma protested. "I don't know what I'm doing Daniel. This whole thing has me so confused."

"I'm aware." Daniel nodded. "You have been so far from yourself these past few days."

"I'm sorry Daniel." Emma apologized.

"It's not your fault." Daniel said. "You've been dealing with a lot lately."

"I'll say." Emma rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to one of the many windows in her room. She gazed out over the sparkling blue waters to the majestic mountains with snowy peaks beyond. She turned back and took in the elaborate room that suddenly belonged to her. "This is all so insane. Just a few weeks ago I was a normal teenager, well as normal as you can be in Altair. But now I'm a princess with subjects and guards and responsibilities. I can have anything I want just by asking for it. There are individuals whose entire job is to cater to my every whim. And the expectations, how to act, what to wear, where to be, they're endless. I don't know how to act like a proper member of the royal court. It's all so overwhelming."

"For what it's worth I believe you are handling this all very well." Daniel offered. "You haven't seriously offended anyone yet."

"Yet?" Emma looked offended.

"Give it time." Daniel grinned cheekily. "I believe in you."

"Shut up." Emma narrowed her eyes."

"As I was saying." Daniel ignored Emma. "You're learning quickly. You're a natural at all of this Emma. You know how to woo people."

"Woo people?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I am not a people person."

"You can be if you want to be." Daniel pointed out. "Emma what you don't see is that you were meant for this world. It doesn't mean you must live this life, but you can if you wish. You were born as one of these people, if you wanted to you could easily be one. It's happening already Emma, don't you see it."

"I am _not_ becoming one of them." Emma snapped. "I am an Altarian. I may not be one by birth, but I am one by destiny. It is who I was meant to be, someone who is powerful, someone who knows what is means to work for what you have. I understand that life is not fair and that sometimes horrible things happen to good people. I would not have learned any of that here. I would have grown up spoiled and entitled just like William. I would not have known the value of hard work. I would have been sheltered and innocent to the world. I would not have known the cruelty the world can cast upon the innocent. I would not have seen the cruelty of humanity."

"And would that have been such a bad thing?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"If you had never known the evil the world could be capable of, that men could be capable of, would you really be that worse off?" Daniel clarified.

"I would be naïve." Emma said firmly. "I would be unaware of the world."

"But you would have had a childhood Emma." Daniel said gently. "That is something you did not have in Altair."

"Do you speak ill of our homeland?" Emma's voice was hard. "Daniel how can you. It is the place that has given us refuge for our entire lives. It is the place that gave us a home when others would not. It sheltered us and taught us how to use our powers, how to become the individuals we were destined to be. It taught us how to become great Daniel."

"Yes but it is also a place that has turned us into soldiers Emma." Daniel reminded her. "It has made you do things I do not think you would have chosen to do freely. At least I know I would not have chosen them left to my own devices. But we have done them because that is what our society mandates, because it is how we become powerful and well-respected Altarians. I love our land more than anything Emma, but that does not mean I agree with all of its doctrine."

"If Madame could hear you now." Emma started.

"But she can not." Daniel finished. "Emma I am not telling you to abandon that life. I would never suggest that. It is our home. But I am asking you to think about what it has cost you, about what it _is_ costing you. We have all paid a dear price for that life. I always believed it was worth it."

"But you don't now?" Emma seemed confused.

"I never really knew any different." Daniel admitted. "I mean yes we saw other lands and studied other cultures, but we never really got to truly experience them. Being here has showed me there is another option for people like us. We don't need magical parents to accept us. There may not be another option for me, but Emma there is another option for you, one that I want to make sure you do not miss out on just because you refuse take the time to consider it. Emma this life could have offered things you will never receive in Altair."

"Like what?" Emma scoffed.

"Love." Daniel said honestly. "I see the way your mother and father look at you. It is as if there is nothing more precious in the world. They want you to have the world because, to have every opportunity you could ever want because that is how much they love you. They would be willing to _die_ for you Emma. They see your life as more important than their own. That's not something you get in Altair. Yes we care deeply for each other, but I don't know many people who would be willing to die for someone because of how much they care for them. Maybe our group of friends would die for each other, but our friendship is unusual in Altair, you know that. Maybe some of the higher ups would give their lives for yours because of how special you are. But those are all exceptions. Emma, what you have here, it is real and true. They would die for you not because of your powers or your abilities, but because of how much they love you just for who you are. That is not something I will ever have a chance at.

"You could find someone to love you like that in Altair Daniel." Emma said. "You could fall in love, have a family. People do it all the time."

"Yes, romantic love." Daniel emphasized. "But there is a difference between romantic love and the love of a parent for a child. It is a love that is equally strong if not stronger. It is a force of nature that is hard to explain, it is true, unconditional love at first site. You did not have to do anything to earn it but simply be. You are a symbol of their love. A love so powerful it's easy to see the source of your magic. You are a product of the most powerful kind of love, a love they harbor for you."

"Then why did I run away?" Emma snapped. "If all they say is true, if all you see is true, if my life was so wonderful and their love was so pure, why did I leave? Why did I tell Serafine they neither loved nor cared for me? That they viewed my magical being as evil?"

"I can't speak on the past Emma." Daniel said simply. "I can only speak on what I see now and that is two people who love you and want desperately for you to return that love."

"With the past hanging over me as a constant reminder I don't know how I can." Emma crossed her arms.

"It is something you must figure out on your own Emma." Daniel said. "Unlock your memories, that is where the answers you seek lie."

"And how do I do that?" Emma asked in exasperation.

"How should I know?" Daniel shrugged. "You are the farther advanced one when it comes to magic. If anyone can do it, it would be you."

"Daniel even I do not know how to do that. And even if I did I don't know what memory I would be searching for."

"Don't look for a memory Emma." Daniel offered. "Those won't be within your reach. Search for a feeling- a feeling you once associated with these individuals. Follow that feeling and you will find your memories."

"When did you become so wise?" Emma shook her head.

"I have always been wise." Daniel shrugged. "You've just always been so sure of yourself you've never needed it before."

"Well I guess it's a good thing I have you now." Emma cracked a small smile.

"Always Emma." Daniel smiled. Emma came towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. Affection wasn't usually something anyone in Altair showed. Sure they all cared deeply for one another, but strength was a highly valued quality and Emma seemed to be the strongest of them all. "I will support you in whatever you choose. Whether it is the life you could have here, or the life you do have at home, our life. I will always support you Emma."


	9. A Different Girl

**So I probably won't be posting again until after finals - aka 2 weeks. So I hope this holds you over until then!**

**This chapter is all Emma and her parents.**

* * *

"It's a beautiful day to be shooting." Snow said as she and Emma walked from the castle to the shooting range. "The sun is shining and there is very little wind."

"I love the sun." Emma turned her face up to let the sun shine on it. Snow smiled as she watched her daughter. It was simple moments like this she had missed when Emma was growing up. "But I actually like shooting in wind."

"You do?" Snow seemed surprised.

"I enjoy the challenge." Emma explained. "The chances that there will be no wind when you actually need to use your archery skills are not that high, so I find it best to practice in variable conditions to ensure when the time comes I can shoot in any environment."

"Any environment?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "What about a blizzard?"

"We do not have blizzard like conditions in Altair." Emma said. "But we can travel to other realms to practice in those environments. One of those I have not mastered is torrential downpour and high speed winds but alas I do not truly believe I will ever be able to master those."

"Probably not." Snow laughed. "At that point it is almost more useful to use a sword."

"My thoughts exactly." Emma agreed.

"Here we are." Snow motioned as the range opened up before them. Emma was impressed by the caliber of the training area. There was a storage area that held a gleaming array of bows of all different makes and sizes. A variety of arrows, both light and heavy shafts for whatever the user preferred. There were targets at varying distances of varying sizes. In one cabinet Emma saw what she assumed were to be used as moving targets for more difficult shooting.

"This is very impressive." Emma nodded in approval.

"Your father and I like to keep our skills well maintained." Snow explained.

"I can see that." Emma agreed.

"You can pick whichever bow you like." Snow motioned toward the storage area. "They are all well made. It just depends on your preference."

"I usually like practicing out of my comfort zone. You never know what you might be saddled with in the heat of the moment." Emma said as she walked over to the bows. She picked out a few, testing them out her body size. After careful consideration she picked a darker bow with a bit more flexibility. She picked up various arrows, feeling their weight in her hand. Finally she filled her quiver with a mix of a light and airy shaft and a dense and heavier type.

"Are you ready?" Snow asked when Emma turned around.

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"Well just pick a target and go at it." Snow walked over to a target and began to draw her bow back, shooting her first arrow. Her eyes darter over to Emma, watching as the girl methodically picked her target and began to feel out the bow.

Emma chose her target and closed her eyes, feeling the weight of the bow, trying to feel out its flexibility. She turned her face, trying to find the exact direction of the slight wind. Finally she drew an arrow and knocked it. Slowly she pulled the string back, setting her sight on the dead center of the target, she adjusted slightly for the wind and breathed in. She breathed out slowly, releasing the arrow at the same time. The light-weight arrow shot through the air, piercing the distant target almost dead center, barely a few millimeters off. "Damn." Emma swore. She looked up at Snow, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I should not have said that."

"It's ok." Snow shook her head. "Just try not to speak like that in front of your brother."

"I'm pretty sure he uses those words more than I do." Emma pointed out.

"Which is why we try not to use profanities around him." Snow explained. "Anyway your shot was excellent, I don't see why you are frustrated."

"It wasn't on center." Emma explained. "I shoot for perfection."

"Clearly." Snow smirked. "It's a different bow than you are used to and it is only your first shot."

"Yes but I need to be adaptable no matter the circumstances." Emma shook her head in disappointment. "There aren't second chances in…" Emma caught herself before she said too much. "Sometimes you only get one shot with a foreign bow and you need to make it count."

"Emma you are still young." Snow let out a small laugh. "It is ok that you are not perfect yet, even though you are quite close to it in my opinion. You do not have a need to be perfect yet."

Emma held her tongue. Even though it was truly necessary for her to have complete accuracy in her aim due to her position in Altair it was not something her mother needed to know. Finally Emma just shrugged. "I guess I've just always strived for perfection."

"You are very much like your father in that way." Snow shook her head, unable to keep the smile from her face. "He is never happy with what he does, for him it could always be better."

"Family trait I guess." Emma shrugged. She picked a heavier arrow this time. Emma repeated the same process as before, this time trying to adjust for the heavier arrow which she knew would fly a little differently. This time she overcorrected slightly and arrow hit the center slightly to the other the other side. "No." Emma sighed in frustration.

"Relax." Snow came over and put her hand on Emma's shoulders. She tried to refrain from shaking her head. To most Emma's shots would be perceived as dead on. Even she would be pleased with that accuracy at such a distance. But clearly her daughter was used to perfection "You are letting your frustrations get to your head. You need to make each shot fresh. If you do good on the previous shot forget it, it's in the past. But if you do poorly on a shot, the next one is a new chance that has nothing to do with the past. Clear your mind and take your shot."

"Ok." Emma nodded. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind as Snow suggested. She opened her eyes and shook her head. She took a deep breath and knocked another arrow. Finally Emma drew the bow and let the arrow fly. Emma gave a small smirk as the arrow his dead center.

"Excellent." Snow applauded.

"This bow is just a little more flexible than I'm used to." Emma shrugged. "Actually it's probably made of a more luxurious material than I'm used to."

"I like the rougher bows too." Snow smiled.

"They just feel more natural." Emma agreed. "But there is something so incredible about this type of bow. It is smooth and deceptively flexible but has a surprising rebound for the wood."

"There is something rather appealing about that material. The typical bows are more practical but its fun to use such an elaborate one sometimes." Snow said.

"I just need to get used to it." Emma shook her head. She loaded the arrow again and pulled it back.

"Hold on a second." Snow spoke up.

"Yes?" Emma lowered to bow, looking at Snow.

"Draw your bow again but don't shoot." Snow instructed.

"Ok." Emma seemed confused but did as she was told. She drew her bow, waiting for further instruction.

Snow came up behind her daughter. She gently took hold of her daughters elbow and lowered it slightly. "Let go."

Emma let her breath out slowly and did as she was told. The arrow shot through the air. It hit the target dead on, splitting the other arrow down the middle. Emma grinned but seemed mostly unsurprised by the shot.

"Emma." Snow said in shock. "That was incredible."

"You helped me adjust my elbow for this type of bow." Emma pointed out.

"But you aimed it." Snow argued. "And that was a perfect shot."

"Thank you." Emma blushed. "But you're a great shot too." Emma gestured to Snows multiple bulls-eyes. "I guess I see where my talent comes from." She looked of into the distance and then back at Snow. "Want to see something cool?"

"What?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

Emma pointed into the distance. "Do you see that basket of apples over in the orchard?"

"Yes." Snow still seemed confused.

"Watch." Emma grinned. She aimed her bow up into the eye at an angle and drew it back. She let the arrow fly, arching through the air. It shot through the top of the center apple, piercing it dead on.

"Emma!" Snow gasped.

"Just a little party trick." Emma shrugged.

"That was incredible." Snow breathed. "You are extraordinarily talented.

"I take pride in my archery skills." Emma said.

"I can see that." Snow nodded. "But to have that accuracy at that distance? That is absolutely amazing."

"Thanks." Emma blushed. "Well like I said, must be genetic."

"But it was your practice and training that got you to this point." Snow complimented. "It's clear your dedication and work ethic are leaps and bounds above most individuals."

"I'm sure you know how to instill work ethic in others." Emma said.

"To be completely honest I wish your brother had more of that work ethic." Snow admitted. "Your brother could have the talent if would just dedicate himself to his studies more."

"Does he not take it seriously enough?" Emma asked.

"I believe he is more interested in the luxurious perks of being royalty than the more tedious duties." Snow explained

"He finds this tedious?" Emma asked in shock. "Shooting is such a release from learning etiquette and diplomatic policy."

"He's not a fan of that either." Snow shook her head. "He is under the assumption that because of his position he can act however he pleases and others must cater to his will."

"And that is something you are ok with?" Emma asked slowly.

"Not really." Snow put her hand to her head. "It has been difficult for us to deal with him because we don't want to push him away. _But_ it is something we need to be better at. He might be unhappy with us for the time being but he will thank us for it eventually, I hope."

Emma was not sure of what to say. "That cannot be an easy position to be in."

"It is not." Snow agreed. "But sometimes being a parent is about doing the hard things."

"So what does he actually enjoy doing?" Emma asked.

"Sword fighting." Snow answered.

"That does not surprise me." Emma grinned. "Sword fighting is a very manly pursuit and has a lot more glory associated with it."

"I think the glory is appealing to him." Snow agreed. "But I also believe he wants to be like his father."

"Is he good?" Emma asked.

"He definitely has talent." Snow said. "But he needs to be a little more dedicated to his sword fighting. But I think he will be. He wants to make James proud more than anything."

"That's got to be hard." Emma sympathized.

"James will always be proud of William." Snow looked surprised by Emma's comment. "He is his son."

"But you just said there are parts of Will you wished were different." Emma pointed out. "I'm sure James agrees with that to some extent and I highly doubt Will is oblivious to that fact. Maybe that is why he acts the way he does. Because he believes he cannot achieve the standard you have set for him."

Snow nodded slowly as she took in what Emma was saying. "You are an extremely wise young lady."

"Thank you." Emma blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit. She looked up and noticed Snow smiling nostalgically at her. "What?"

"Hm?" Snow seemed startled from whatever internal monologue she had been in.

"You're staring." Emma said.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just." Snow shrugged. "I can't help but notice how you have some of her mannerisms still."

"_Her_ mannerisms." Emma shook her head.

"Huh?" Snow looked confused.

"You said _her_." Emma repeated.

"I … I didn't mean to." Snow apologized. "It's just sometimes I see you as two different people, the younger version of you and this version. You have similarities but you are so different too."

"But she's the one you really love." Emma said.

"Emma no." Snow protested. "Of course not. I love you so much."

"But the younger version of me if the one you truly love. The little girl you held and knew you loved from the moment she entered the world." Emma tried to hold back her tears. "And I can't compare, but how did I ever stand a chance? She is the perfect little girl that everyone loved, that was perfect, that you wish I still was."

"Emma I made one mistake." Snow sighed.

"But it hasn't been just once." Emma cut Snow off. "You keep slipping and referring to the younger version of me as _her_, as another person. We are the same person. There is no her, its me. It is as if you want me to be that six-year-old little girl again, but I cannot. I have grown and changed. But that is what happens when you grow up. That little girl, she's gone and she's not coming back. Clearly I am not the daughter you wanted, despite what you say. I'm sorry." Emma dropped her bow and began to walk away.

"Emma wait." Snow's voice was distraught as she called after her daughter.

"No." Emma held up her hand without turning around.

"Please listen to me." Snow begged.

"Just leave me alone." Emma quickened her pace, leaving her mother standing alone in the shooting range.

Snow stood still, shocked by what had just happened. The day had been going so well. She felt as if she was truly making progress with Emma, but all of that had been ruined by one slip of the tongue. As much as she wanted to tell Emma her thought process was wrong, there was a part of her that could not deny that part of what Emma said was true. She loved the beautiful young woman who was walking away from her, but she missed her little girl dearly, the little girl who had loved her more than anything, the little girl who had looked to her for comfort and protection. This new Emma didn't need her for that and Snow missed being needed. But she had to focus on what was in the present, and that was her sixteen-year-old daughter. Snow needed to accept that reality before she lost her completely.

* * *

"So this is the lake I've heard so much about." Emma said as she swung down off her horse and surveyed the crystal clear azure waters of the lagoon in front of them. It was hidden away and it had taken some time for the two of them to get there. But James had been excited about his daughter seeing it and Emma could now see why. A beautiful waterfall poured into the waters below. "It's stunning."

"It was our place." James walked up next to his daughter. "Before everything happened.

"I can see why." Emma smiled. "How did you find it?"

"Well the two of us accidentally stumbled upon it once." James explained.

"We found it together?" This revelation tugged at something faint in Emma's heart. It was strange to have a slight feeling of nostalgia for something she couldn't even remember.

"We did indeed." James confirmed.

"Do others know about it?" Emma asked.

"Your mother of course." James said. "You were so excited about it you had to tell everyone. She was the first person you ran to tell."

"We were close?" Emma asked.

"You and I?" James asked. "Or you and your mother?"

"Both." Emma shrugged.

"You had a special relationship with both of us. You loved us and we loved you." James explained. "You definitely had me wrapped around your finger. And you had this adventurous streak that I absolutely adored, a streak I see you haven't lost which makes me happy."

"You like that I do stupid things?" Emma asked.

"I like that you would rather be out here taking chances than locked up in the palace." James explained. "Though I would prefer you did not endanger your life."

"I can't make any promises." Emma grinned.

"And that's what scares me." James laughed. His face became a little more serious. "You had a very close relationship with your mother too. You went to her for everything. Little problems you would try to handle by yourself but the moment something became hard or scary, it was her you turned to for comfort and wisdom. You wanted to be just like her. It was a very special relationship to her."

"So that's why she's having such a hard time letting it go." Emma muttered.

"You're having a rough time with her aren't you?" James looked at his daughter.

"Is it obvious?" Emma looked slightly ashamed

"I wouldn't say it's obvious." James said slowly. "But your mother has talked to me about it. She's… well she just wants so badly to connect with you. She loves you and for ten years all she has wanted is for you to be back in her arms. I don't think she ever thought it would be this difficult to reconnect with you. It hurts her to feel so distant from you. She wants her little girl back."

"That's the problem." Emma cast her eyes downward. "I can't be the girl she wants me to be. I'm not a princess… at least not in the way she wants. I wasn't raised in a court with proper etiquette to be a Queen. Let's face it, I'm not the girl I would have been had I grown up here."

"Maybe not." James admitted. "But knowing your independent streak I can't see you being a perfect, soft spoken and reserved princess. And I wouldn't want you that way. Emma I love that you are independent and strong. You're like your mother in that way. To be honest, I don't think your mother would really want the daughter she's made up in her mind."

"But I'm right here." Emma sighed. "She doesn't have to make me up. I know she doesn't approve of the magic part of me and she's hurt she didn't get to see me grow up, but this is who I am. I'm not a textbook princess. I don't know court etiquette inside and out. I can barely even tell you the surrounding countries and their rulers. I didn't grow up in this world. I don't feel like I belong."

"Emma." James took his daughters hand. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yea I guess." Emma shrugged.

"I didn't grow up in this world either." James told his daughter.

"What?" Emma looked surprised. "But you're… king."

"I grew up on a farm with my mother. I was a shepherd." James explained. "My twin brother was given to Rumplestiltskin in a deal to save our farm."

"A what?" Emma's eyes grew wide."

"My mother was desperate." James said sadly. "Not a day went by when she didn't regret it. But he went to live with the King and Queen of our land. It seemed like the chance of a lifetime. But then he died and our kingdom was out of money. King George had promised King Midas that his son, a great warrior, would battle a dragon that was terrorizing his kingdom. They needed a replacement, a figure head to pretend to slay the dragon for appearances. I was supposed to hide out while the knights killed the dragon."

"Let me guess." Emma smirked. "You didn't just stand around."

"The other knights didn't last very long. I pulled one to safety." James said. "Your mother would say I have a hero complex. I learned how to use a sword that day as I fought that dragon. I thought that would be the end of it. But King George had different plans. King Midas wanted me to marry his daughter. King George wanted to unite the kingdoms. He made me take my brothers life. He told me if I ever went back, if I ever spoke to my mother again, he would kill her."

"That's horrible." Emma shook her head. "But he was… well your brothers father."

"Exactly." James nodded. "And I wasn't my brother. There's a reason he is not around. I could never be who he wanted me to be. I didn't want to fall into someone else's plan for my life with no say in it. I understand what you're going through. But the difference is your mother is nothing like George. George didn't love me. But your mother, she loves you more than anything else in this world."

Emma looked away, uncomfortable with the conversation. "So do you ever wish it hadn't happened? I mean that's an awful thing, never being allowed to see your mother again. Would you take it back if you could?"

"Never." James shook his head. "Because although that cost me one of the most important people in my life, it gave me more than I could have ever imagined. Had my mother not made that deal, had my brother not died and King George forced me to take his place, I would have never been in that carriage the day your mother ambushed me. I would have never met the love of my life. I wouldn't have my family. I wouldn't have _you_. Whether he meant to or not, George gave me the greatest gift in this world. That's the funny thing about awful situations. The world seems so bleak and you can't possibly find the good in the moment, but you have to wait to see the beauty that will come of it. Your mother's step-mother Regina? There has been many a time where I wished she didn't exist. Then Snow would be safe and happy, not constantly worrying about her life and family. But the part she played in Snow's life, it forced her into hiding. Without that she would have never found her way to me. Often times in life it's the worst things that bring about the most amazing experiences in your life."

"So what about me?" Emma asked. "My disappearance."

"What about it?" James asked.

"What's the good in that?" Emma elaborated. "What amazing thing has come out of ten years without me?"

"I can't see that yet." James admitted.

"Would you reverse that if you had a chance?" Emma asked.

"In a heartbeat." James said with complete honesty.

"But you just said…" Emma trailed off.

"I know." James acknowledged. "But I also know you are one of the most important people in my life. You mean more to me than I could ever explain and I missed watching you grow up. There is not a day that goes by that doesn't pain me. I may have lost the final years with my mother, but I got to grow up with her, as Snow did with her father. But you? We didn't get the chance to watch you become this amazing young woman you are today. I would give up anything, no matter the cost, to get that time back. Even if it cost something amazing. Missing those years, it has been the worst thing I have ever had to endure."

Emma bit her lip and tried to blink back her tears. "You suck." Emma shook her head.

"Why?" James smiled, warmed by his daughter's emotion.

"Because you're making me cry." Emma laughed and wiped a tear from her face. "That's not something I like to do."

I don't exactly like seeing you cry either my darling." James reached over and wiped a stray tear from Emma's cheek. "But knowing it comes from love, as a result of my love for you, well that is pretty special."

"Can I tell you a secret now?" Emma asked.

"Of course." James smiled warmly.

Emma put her hand over her father's, which was still on her face. "I kind of like having a father."

"Well I love having a daughter." James gently kissed Emma's forehead. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world."

"So." Emma pulled back and looked at the gorgeous lake. "Should we go for a swim?"

"You're not wearing the proper attire." James pointed out.

"Oh I think I have something." Emma grinned. She removed her tunic and riding pants leaving her under clothing on. She ran her hands over her clothes with a flourish and the changed into a completely new outfit made out of a different material. "The beauties of magic. If you want I can keep you from getting your clothing wet." James looked uncomfortable. "Oh come on. Let me show you magic is not bad. It can be fun, and useful and helpful."

"We'll see." James said.

"Your loss." Emma shrugged and began to walk around the lagoon, heading towards the rocks.

"Where are you going?" James called after her.

"To the top." Emma pointed to the waterfall as she began to climb the rocks to it.

"Be careful." James warned. "Emma that is…"

"Extremely dangerous?" Emma finished for him. "I think I've heard that warning before. They exhausted it a long time ago in Altair. Now they just pray I think."

"You're joking right?" James felt his heartbeat quicken as he watched his daughter precariously balance on the rocks.

"Partly." Emma grinned.

"What are you going to do now?" James called as Emma perched at the top of the waterfall, standing so most of her weight was on her toes.

"I'm going to dive in." Emma called.

"What?" James felt his heart stop. "Emma are you insane?"

"Relax I've done it before." Emma waved him off.

"Emma that could kill you." James called in a stern voice. "I swear if you jump…"

"Magic remember?" Emma reminded him as the dove off the rocks and into the water below with a form that showed she had indeed done it many times before.

James felt his heart in his throat and he didn't breathe for what felt like forever until his daughter finally surfaced, laughing. He let out a deep sigh and put his hand to his head. "You are going to give me a heart attack."

"You need to learn to trust me." Emma said as she laid back, allowing the water to hold her up. "I'm not going to kill myself purposely. I know what I'm doing."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying." James pointed out.

"Stop panicking and join me." Emma called. "The water feels absolutely amazing."

"Ok." James relented. His daughter still held power over him after all these years. He simply could not say no to her.

"And put those one." Emma waved her hands and a pair of shorts in the same material she was wearing appeared in front of him. "Trust me."

"What is this?" James asked curiously as he picked up the foreign material.

"I discovered it on the textile islands during one of my journeys." Emma explained. "It's a special material that wicks water and dries extraordinarily fast. It is very convenient for swimming."

"If you say so." James shrugged. He disappeared behind the tree and reappeared a minute later, wearing the shorts. "They feel strange."

"Well it's the first time you've worn them so that makes sense." Emma explained. She gave a gentle nudge to the water in front of her, causing the water near James to shoot out at him. "Now come in."

James let out a laugh at his daughter. Even though he was extraordinarily uncomfortable with her magic, it gave him joy to see how happy she seemed to be. Outside of Blue and the other fairies all magic he had ever been exposed to had been evil. But he could never imagine his daughter as evil. Maybe her magic wasn't such a bad thing. If anyone could use magic for good, it was his little girl. "All right I'm coming in." James ran and cannonballed into the lake, sending a wall of water over his daughter.

"Hey." Emma called as she wiped the water from her face.

"You were already soaked." James grinned as he popped up, pushing his hair from his face. "Hey these pants are pretty great. I don't feel like they are weighing me down at all."

"I know right." Emma smiled. "This fabric is amazing. I don't know why everyone doesn't use it."

"Probably because most people are not aware of its existence." James pointed out.

Emma looked pensive. "You have a very valid point. I guess not everyone has traveled to the textile islands."

"Where are the textile islands?" James asked.

"They are a group of islands in the Irisus Sea." Emma said simply.

"Where is the Irisus Sea?" James looked confused.

Emma tried to figure out how to best explain it to her father. "It's in a different realm called Illyria, where Daniel is from. Only it's on the opposite side of the realm from Atora. It's a sea full of groups of islands that specialize in all sorts of luxuries. They are incredibly beautiful. It's like paradise."

"Have you visited a lot of realms?" James asked slowly.

"I guess you could say that." Emma shrugged. She could tell the topic made her father uncomfortable. "We got to travel a lot in Altair, and some trips were unauthorized but we went anyway. It was fun and we got to see so many fascinating places. All of the worlds are so amazing and beautiful. I can't imagine a life where I don't get to travel and see them."

"So you can't imagine a life here." James said.

"Oh no, I didn't say that." Emma back-peddled. "I just can't imagine a life where I'm not allowed to leave here. I'm adventurous and want to explore and see everything. To me life's not worth it if you aren't taking chances, because that is when the most amazing things happen."

James smiled in spite of himself. He knew his daughter didn't realize it but so much of what she was saying hit home. He understood what she was saying, but his role as king, husband and father had kept him from making some of the more risky decisions. He didn't like to admit it but he had lost much of the adventurous spirit he saw in Emma. He had simply seen too much, he knew what taking risks could result in and he had so much to lose. And he knew more than most what that loss felt like. "It sounds nice."

"It is." Emma's smile widened. "All the different worlds have so much to offer. You should come with me sometime."

James recognized that the fact his daughter was inviting him to come with her was a big deal, but he still knew what he had to say. "Oh Em, that sounds incredible, but I have a kingdom to run. I can't just run off."

"It's called a vacation." Emma teased. "Don't you ever take one?"

"Yes but in the kingdom or in this realm." James said. "It's complicated Em and there's magic involved and… it just can't happen." James heart broke as he watched his daughters face fall. He hadn't meant for what he said to come out so harsh, but he had to make her realize that the risks of magic were just too great for him to get involved in. It had cost him so much already.

"Oh." Emma looked down at the surface of the water and nodded. "Well I'll just have to tell you stories about them. Maybe I can bring things back."

"That would be nice." James nodded. He could tell he had hurt Emma's feelings and he wanted to fix it. When she was younger this had never been an issue for them. He had always known what to say or what to do to make things better. He could always calm her down, no matter the situation. His little girl had trusted him implicitly and adored him and he would have done anything for and she knew it. James was starting to realize that maybe that wasn't so true anymore. Yes he would do anything to keep her safe and protect her but there were parts of her that scared him. And that was something he understood Emma was aware of. "Hey there." James gently touched Emma's chin. "There's no long faces allowed today. Especially not around such beauty."

"It is a beautiful place." Emma looked around. "It would be a shame to waste it by being sad."

"I wasn't really talking about the lagoon." James smiled at his daughter.

Emma's cheeks flushed and she glanced down. "If that's the case then I would never allowed to be sad."

"I wouldn't mind that." James smiled.

Emma shook her head. "You're just saying that because you're my father."

"It doesn't make it any less true." James said. "You have your mothers beauty my dear. And I always believed she was the most beautiful woman to ever grace this or any world."

"You always believed?" Emma picked up on her father's use of past tense.

"She is still just as beautiful as she was then." James looked into his daughter's eyes. "But I think she would agree, you definitely give her competition." Emma gave a small laugh and shook her head. "What you don't agree? Do you honestly not see your own beauty Emma?"

"Beauty has never really been an important factor to me." Emma shrugged. "I mean it can be an asset. I've found that the more physically attractive one is, the more they tend to be deemed trustworthy and the less of a threat they are determined to be. But other than that it's just superficial."

"I guess it is a good thing you are not obsessed with beauty." James laughed. "I know a couple of our dear friends daughters that are. They'd rather spend time doing their hair and getting new dresses than learn how to fight with swords or use a bow."

"That sounds absolutely awful." Emma lamented.

"My thoughts exactly." James laughed. "It seems you inherited more of my traits than I originally believed."

"Snow is obsessed with vanity?" Emma asked skeptically.

"No." James shook his head. "But she does have a weakness for beautiful dresses."

"I guess it makes sense." Emma shrugged. "Deep down there is part of every girl who wants to feel pretty."

"So my compliment did mean something to you." James grinned.

Emma laughed and splashed her father. "I guess."

"Hey." James splashed his daughter back.

"That was my eye!" Emma gasped and sent water cascading over her father.

"No fair." James laughed at his daughter's antics. He grabbed Emma around the waist before she had the chance to get away.

"No." Emma gasped through her laughter.

James tossed his daughter across the lagoon. She wasn't as small as she used to be but he was still more than strong enough to get her a good distance.

"Seriously?" Emma popped up and brushed her hair from her face. She splashed more water at her father.

"Do you really want to start this again?" James warned.

"Emma's eyes narrowed playfully. "I could have won if I wanted to."

"Oh really?" James asked.

"You would be surprised as to what I'm capable of with water." Emma shrugged.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Nothing." Emma shook her head quickly. "It would just freak you out. Trust me. Better not to talk about it."

"All right then." James knew instantly his daughter had been talking about magic." We should get going my dear. Your mother will be wondering where we are. It's almost time for dinner."

"Good." Emma swam over to the edge. "Because I am starving."

"You love food as much as your brother." James shook his head.

"I can imagine I love it more." Emma wrung out her hair. "We were taught to eat as much as we needed but not over indulge. It was how we would be at our peak of performance. But given the chance to indulge. Oh I love it so much."

"Emma." James said. "What exactly do I do with this?"

"Oh just change back." Emma waved her hand over her body, returning to her underclothes. She grabbed her riding pants and tunic and pulled them back on. "I'll take care of the rest."

"I kind of want to keep it." James admitted.

"Go ahead." Emma nodded as she pulled her boots back on. She pulled her wet hair into a braid as she waited for her father to return.

"Ready?" James asked as he put the shorts into his satchel and mounted his horse.

"Yup." Emma swung onto her own horse. "Race you!" Emma kicked her horse and urged him towards the castle.

"That was cheap." James called

"As long as I win." Emma called over her shoulder. She turned back forward, her braid whipping in the wind. James grinned as he followed after his daughter. It was in moments like this he could pretend nothing had happened. That these past ten years without her hadn't existed. That she was still his perfect, innocent little girl unmarred by the evils of the world. But deep down, he knew that wasn't true.


	10. The Accident

**Well here is a new, and long chapter. This has some fun Emma/Daniel moments and a lot of people pop up again. Plus we get some good Snow/Charming/Emma time. I threw in a GOT reference because I wrote that part as I was watching GOT. Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right I think we are all ready to go." James smiled at Daniel and Emma and ruffled William's hair. Will ducked out from under his father's hand. James looked to Evander and Lancelot. "Is everything ready?

"Yes the other men are already at the range." Evander nodded.

"There's just one matter you need to take care of sire before we go." Lancelot nodded to the side.

"Of course." James nodded and followed Lancelot and Evander.

"So." Daniel turned to Will. "Are you excited to practice your swordsmanship with your father and his guards?"

"Yes." Will nodded. "But I cannot say I'm particularly excited to have to share my training time."

"Well." Daniel ignored the insult. "Maybe Emma and I can show you something new, give you a fresh challenger the arena that you haven't faced before."

"Doubtful." Will's face remained stony.

Daniel tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful. Will shot a glare at Daniel and Emma elbowed him in the side, shooting him a look of her own.

Emma turned her attention to Will. "You don't think we'll make a good match for you?"

"I have been trained for my entire life by some of the best swordsmen in the land." Will crossed his arms. "They have taught me the best technique using the best blades. Do you really think you, who haven't been trained formally a day in your life, can beat me?"

"What you mean all eleven years you've been alive?" Daniel smirked. "And who says we haven't been formally trained?"

"You've been living in a savage land, I heard my parents say it." Will shrugged.

"A savage land?" Daniel's mouth dropped open. "Do you…"

"Daniel there's no use playing games." Emma cut Daniel off. "Will's right. He's been formally trained his whole life by mean who have been in real wars, it's almost like he's been in one himself. How would we compare?"

"You have a point." Daniel agreed.

"You probably couldn't even kill someone if you tried." Will shook his head.

"Have you actually ever killed someone?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"No." Will admitted. "But I know it is a great feeling because of what my guards say."

"A great feeling to take a life?" Emma repeated. "I can't say I believe our father would agree."

"You don't know anything about our father." Will narrowed his eyes.

"You're absolutely right." Emma agreed truthfully.

Will smirked and walked off to where James was calling for them.

"Why did you lie to him?" Daniel asked.

"It's no use arguing with him." Emma shrugged as they followed after the rest of the group. "It's like he got both of their stubbornness and more."

"He's going to find out we lied to him." Daniel argued. "It's just going to upset him when we win. And don't say maybe we don't win because I'm not going to lie to appease that twerp."

"I wasn't going to say that." Emma shook her head. "He's going to be mad either way. It would have only upset him had we argued with him now. He's temperamental, there's no use upsetting him."

"I don't want to be around him when he finds out." Daniel shook his head.

"Well you're going to be." Emma pointed out.

"It's going to be you who's fighting him." Daniel looked at Emma.

"Good." Emma sent him a playful glare. "I'm better anyway."

"A little presumptuous aren't we?" Daniel asked.

"It's not presumptuous when it's the truth." Emma grinned.

"You two need to keep up." James drifted back and smiled at the two teens. "At the rate you're going Will's going to be out of sight soon."

"Is he excited?" Emma asked.

"He likes spending time with the guards and I learning how to use a sword. I think it makes him feel like one of us. He was exceptionally excited that you two were coming along as well."

"Yea he seemed thrilled." Daniel mused.

"He is." James nodded. "He just shows his feelings a little differently than others."

"Isn't that what they say about psychopaths?" Daniel whispered.

Emma snorted, trying to keep her laughter in check. "Not funny." Emma whispered.

"You laughed." Daniel shrugged.

"About what?" James asked.

"Nothing." Daniel and Emma said quickly.

"I see you brought your own swords." James nodded the sheaths both Daniel and Emma wore.

"There's something comforting about having your own blade in a battle." Daniel answered.

"I can't say I disagree with that." James agreed.

"But it is good to be able to handle any sort of blade because you never know what you might be stuck with in the heat of battle. You need to adapt to survive." Emma added.

"That is very wise." James nodded. "May I see it?"

"Sure." Emma pulled out her sword and handed it to her father.

"This is of extraordinarily high quality." James examined the blade in awe. "It's of flawless make. I've never seen anything like it before."

"It's Valyrian steel." Emma said. "One of the finest metals in all the realms."

"She's one of the few who has one." Daniel added. "They are not cheap. In fact it's one of the most expensive materials in all the realms as well."

"How did Emma get one?" James asked.

"She's special." Daniel grinned. "And a favorite."

"Shut up." Emma rolled her eyes. "Daniel could have had one as well butt our blades are specifically engineered for each of us, the best blade and size and weight for our body type. Mine just so happened to be Valryian steel. Not many people match best with that material, it's rare."

"It's said only the finest swordsmen have the body for the blade." Daniel said.

"It's also a good thing because of its price." Emma brushed of Daniel's praise. "However Daniel's blade was made by the high blacksmith of Galraun which I must say is entirely enviable."

"Galraun?" James raised his eyebrow.

"It's a savage and brutal land." Daniel laughed. "Not one you would want to be trapped in that's for sure. It's near impossible to get a blade made by their finest smith's. It's one thing to get them to agree to make it, it's another thing entirely to make it out alive."

"Which makes that blade all the more valuable to be calibrated to his body type." Emma explained.

"Emma has a dagger from Galraun." Daniel added. "That she stole."

"It was a dare." Emma shrugged. "And I won and made it out with a Galraunian dagger. It was epic."

"You were a second away from getting yourself killed." Daniel reminded Emma.

"What's life without a little fun?" Emma shrugged.

"I think you're frightening your father." Daniel looked at a quickly paling James.

"No it's…" James shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Emma shook her head. "I should remember that ninety percent of our adventures would give you a heart attack."

"No." James shook his head. "I uh… sometimes I forget you lived a completely different life. One of much adventure it sounds like."

"They're some of the best memories." Emma shrugged.

"Finally you're here." Will said dramatically as James, Daniel, and Emma turned the corner. "It took you all long enough."

"We were taking a leisurely stroll, enjoying life." James put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Not everyone is always in as much of a hurry as you bud."

"Maybe if they were things would be much more efficient around here." Will mused.

"Ok." James shook his head. "Why don't you go get started with Torrin and his men?"

"You're not coming?" Will looked disappointed.

"I'll be there later." James promised. "I'm going to start off with your sister and Daniel."

"Whatever." Will muttered and grudgingly followed Torrin, the head of his personal guard.

"Well shall we get started?" James turned to Daniel and Emma.

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "You first Em?"

"Yea." Emma nodded. "Sure."

"So." James turned to the members of his and Emma's guard who were gathered around. "Who thinks they are a comparable match for my daughter."

The men remained silent all sending silent glances each other's way. Finally a younger man stepped forward. "I might be sire."

"Ah Andrew." James nodded thoughtfully. "Yes I think you would make a decent match for Emma."

One of the other guards snorted as Andrew went to grab a sword. "What a way to be insulted by your king."

"It actually wasn't an insult." Daniel said quietly.

"What?" The guards looked surprised.

"You underestimate her abilities." Daniel said. "She may look dainty and harmless but I assure you she is anything but and her father knows it. He must see a great deal in that man to say he is a decent match for her."

"We shall see." The guard muttered. They all turned their attention to the center of the arena where Emma and the guard had begun sparring. Emma was quick on her feat but the guard was quick too. Daniel could see he had a great deal of skill and the potential to be an excellent swordsman. The guard seemed to give Emma a fair fight but Daniel knew Emma could end the fight whenever she wanted too. The guard made what seemed to be a great shot but Daniel saw the opening it would give, as did Emma. Instead of blocking with her sword Emma ducked, throwing the guard slightly off balance. Emma spun and knocked the sword out of his hand. With her back to him Emma positioned her sword as close to his heart as she could get without wounding him.

Emma could feel the guards panicked breath on her shoulder as she dropped her position. She turned to see the other guards watching in awe and Daniel grinning ruefully.

"That was pretty impressive." James nodded. "But that was a pretty risky move."

"Not if I killed him." Emma shrugged.

"But if you had been even slightly off his sword would have been through you instantly." James pointed out.

"He does have a point." Daniel nodded. "They'd get you for that back home. But you should also know Emma doesn't have a history of missing."

"Well maybe not in practice but in a real battle that's not something you want to do if you can avoid it." James looked between Emma and Daniel. "You'll learn that once you experience that."

"He's absolutely right." Emma looked pointedly at Daniel, begging him not to say anything. "Once we have experience in that area our opinions could change."

"Doubtful." Daniel said under his breath.

"Who's next?" James looked at the men.

"I'll give it a shot." Evander stepped forward. "If the girl I'm supposed to be protecting beats me do I lose my job?"

"We'll see." James chuckled. "She's pretty deadly. There's not much advice I can give her. The only thing I saw was to make sure not to lose your stance when you go for those dramatic kill shots. You may get the kill you intended but you never know when another might be coming."

"That is a valid point." Emma nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." James said. "I'm sure there is little advice I can give you."

The next thirty minutes consisted of Emma and Daniel shocking the guards and James with their skill with a sword. After Emma had practiced with almost every guard, leaning something new from each one's style, she turned to Daniel. "What do you say the two of us give it a go?"

"Do you want to practice like we normally do?" Daniel asked slowly.

"Why change tradition?" Emma asked as she walked over to take a sip of water.

"Because your father and his guards might kill me before they realize what's happening." Daniel pointed out.

"That's what will make it fun." Emma grinned. "They'll freak but you'll be fine."

"Yea if they don't stab me first." Daniel muttered.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Emma rolled her eyes. "I'll let you have the first shot."

"Who say's I need you to let me." Daniel called after her.

"Let's not kid ourselves." Emma grinned.

"Are you two going to have a go at it?" Lancelot asked.

"We are indeed." Emma quickly ran her hand over her sword as Daniel did the same.

"Girl and Boy wonder." Evander grinned. "This should be interesting.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Daniel who nodded. "Let's go then."

The two immediately launched into a flurry of blow and quick movements, surprising the guards with how in sync they seemed to be. Both were familiar with the other's fighting style making the battle seem more impressive. Finally Emma nodded at Daniel who took it as his cue. Emma left a small opening and Daniel drove his sword through Emma's stomach.

Everyone gasped, reacting immediately. All drew their swords and held them out towards Daniel. James's reaction was perhaps the best. His face was ashen and shocked. Emma almost felt bad for playing the prank on him. He had already lost her once and she was his daughter. Finally Emma couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"What?" Lancelot looked between Daniel and Emma who was clearly in no pain despite having a sword in her stomach. He still held his sword out at Daniel. "What is going on?"

"It was a stupid joke." Emma shook her head as Daniel pulled the sword out. "In Altair we use our magic to enchant our swords so we can really practice. While practicing like you do is good preparation for a fight, it doesn't prepare you for what it is like to truly strike through someone for the first time. By enchanting our swords it allows us to drive our swords through someone without injuring them. It helps take away the surprise factor in battle and could ultimately save your life."

James was still trying to regain his breath from the shock of seeing his daughter impaled. He was continuously surprised by his daughter's talent and familiarity with things pertaining to war. Finally he managed to speak. "You should probably have warned us."

"I see that now." Emma nodded. "We thought it would be funny. But I suppose thinking your daughter is going to die is not very amusing."

"Not so much." James put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Although it was pretty good." He looked at Daniel. "I was about to kill you."

"I had that concern but Emma insisted." Daniel nodded. "I would never harm your daughter."

"How do you know when a sword is enchanted and when it isn't?" James asked.

"Well we put the enchantments on them ourselves." Emma explained. "And there really is no danger as … well its hard to explain but it is almost as it the sword is alive. You can feel when it is enchanted and when it is not. Your partner knows as well if the sword loses its enchantment. They are connected once you enter a sparing match."

"That's insane." Lancelot shook his head.

"It's good practice." Emma shrugged. "Would you like to try?"

"Will it work for me?" Lancelot asked nervously.

"Of course." Emma nodded. "You don't have to possess magic to make it work, you just have to have someone with magical abilities enchant it for you. It's completely safe, but I understand if you're nervous."

"No." Lancelot bristled slightly at the nervous comment. "It's not that it's just…"

"Nerves are completely normal the first time." Emma promised. "We all were even though we'd seen it a thousand times. There's something kind of terrifying about allowing yourself to be impaled. It's another thing entirely to plunge a sword into a friend. You just need to get out the first time nerves."

"Here take my sword." Daniel held it out to Lancelot who nervously took it. "Do you feel that?"

Lancelot looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes." He nodded. "It feels so strange, there's this slight buzzing."

"That's how you know it's enchanted." Emma explained. "I'd tell you to practice on a tree first but the enchantment only works with humans so you have to attempt it on a person. I'd volunteer myself if I wasn't sure you'd refuse."

"There is no way I am stabbing my goddaughter with a sword." Lancelot said adamantly.

"Figured." Emma shrugged. "It will have to be Daniel then."

"Go ahead." Daniel nodded.

"Are you…" Lancelot looked incredibly nervous.

"It's fine." Daniel promised. "Just attack as if you were in a real battle."

"Take a deep breath and just allow yourself to become disconnected from the situation." Emma instructed. "Then strike."

Lancelot took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them they were steely with focus. Relaxing his shoulders he drove the sword through Daniel who didn't even wince as it entered. "Wow." Lancelot breathed as he pulled the sword out. "It felt so real."

"And I didn't feel a thing." Daniel smiled.

"That is amazing." Lancelot marveled. "It would be incredible to know that feeling before entering a battle."

"It is for precisely that reason we practice this way." Emma nodded. She turned to the remaining me. "So… who's next?"

* * *

Once everyone had gotten a chance to get used to Daniel and Emma's enchanted swords James decided it was probably time for him to go find his son. "Will is probably up in arms about how long I've been gone. I think he would really enjoy this little exercise."

"Maybe you should surprise him." Evander raised an eyebrow. "That would be fun to watch."

"You mean let him think he's going to be stabbed?" Emma clarified.

"The humility might do him some good." Lancelot shrugged.

"Or make him really angry." Emma countered.

"He needs to lighten up a little bit." James agreed. "I'll put him up against you Emma, just make sure you get his sword out of the way."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle that." Emma nodded as James wandered off to collect Will. "This is still an absolutely horrid idea."

"Relax Emma." Evander said. "Everything will be fine. Will has a lot of angst but he's harmless."

"That's what they say about psychopaths right before they kill." Daniel teasingly whispered into Emma's ear.

Emma drove her elbow into his stomach causing him to double over. "As I am both more skilled than you and of a higher position in this land I would not cross me."

"Damn royalty has made you mean." Daniel shook his head, a smile playing at his lips.

"Shut up." Emma shook her head.

"That's really good Will." James's voice drifted into the clearing as he and Will approached.

"Torrin says I've really improved since our last practice." Will smiled.

"It looks like those private lessons are really paying off." James praised. "I'm very proud of you."

Emma watched Will light up at James's praise. It was clear to her that all Will really wanted was to please his father. Suddenly Emma felt guilty. She didn't seem to have to do much to earn James's praise. All she had to do was be herself and that seemed to be enough. Perhaps that was why Will always seemed so angry with her.

"Will I think you should show your sister what you have been practicing." James suggested. "I think you two could learn something from one another."

"From her?" Will scoffed.

"I may not be as unskilled as you believe me to be little brother." Emma gave a small smile. "Will you give me an opportunity to spar with you?"

"I suppose." Will nodded slowly. He drew his blade and slowly examined it. "Be careful sister. I just got a new blade. One of the finest makes in all of Eirian. I hope you can manage."

"I will do my best." Emma turned to take her blade from Daniel.

"He's awfully proud isn't he?" Daniel murmured.

"He's just trying to be someone who would make our father proud." Emma shrugged. "He just has a twisted view on what that is."

"More like a twisted view on life." Daniel said.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble." Emma warned.

"I don't personally have anything against him." Daniel admitted. "I just feel sorry that he believes he has to act that way to get respect."

"Now is not the place to discuss this." Emma shook her head and turned to face Will. "Ready?"

"I've been waiting for you." Will shrugged.

"Well then let us begin." Emma forced a smile. "First shot belongs to you."

"That wouldn't be very respectful." Will shook his head. "You're a lady."

"But you're the expert swordsman." Emma shrugged. "So, lets begin."

"As you wish." Will launched into the first attack, which Emma deflected easily. Emma could see that he clearly had talent but she could also see that he lacked the patience necessary to become truly great.

Emma stole a side-glance at James who gave her a slight nod, indicating it was ok for her to use her trick on Will. Emma made sure she could feel the enchantment on the sword before she used it on her brother. She waited for Will to give her an open shot and when he did she took it. As Will lunged she knocked his sword arm off to the side and plunged her sword into Will's abdomen. Will gasped and looked up at Emma with shock. "How dare you? You've injured me… you…"

Emma cracked a smile as she pulled it out. Will stared in amazement down at his unscathed stomach. "Did nothing."

"What?" Will's shock faded to anger. "What did you do to me?"

"It was an enchantment Will." Emma said gently. "We've all been practicing with it. It allows a sword to pierce another without injuring them."

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Will seemed enraged. "You tried to kill me."

"No I didn't." Emma shook her head. "It would have never hurt you." She turned to James. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Will it was just a joke." James tried to calm his son. "It's not Emma's fault, she wanted no part in it. I should have used better judgment. I did not find it amusing when Emma pulled the prank on me nor should you have found it amusing when Emma pulled the prank on you."

"She made a fool out of me in front of all of these men." Will said angrily. "In front of you."

"It was a joke Will." Emma apologized. "I shouldn't have done it. I apologize."

Will fumed as Emma turned to walk away. Enchanted swords that didn't really harm someone, what a fool they had made out of him. Well, if she got to stab someone with her silly enchanted sword than so did he. Even if it wouldn't hurt her, it would make him feel better. With Emma's back turned to him he lunged at her.

Daniel was the only one who seemed to notice Will's attack. He stared in horror as Will drove an un-enchanted sword towards the middle of Emma's back. "Emma watch out!"

Emma turned just as Will's sword struck her. Miraculously Daniel's warning had allowed her to move far enough out of the way to prevent the sword from striking through her back but not far enough to keep her form injury. The blade sliced across her left arm sending a searing pain throughout her body.

Emma gasped in pain and fell to the ground as Will stared in horror at the blood on his sword. Everything seemed to move in slow motion around her as the guards moved to action. Evander had the sword out of Will's hand in an instant and handed him off to Torrin who restrained the boy, however unnecessary it was as Will was frozen in shock. Daniel was at Emma's side in an instant. He was speaking to her but Emma couldn't hear him. Evander and Lancelot knelt at her side, talking with each other and trying to stop the bleeding. They moved to make room for James as he raced to his daughter's side, caressing her head and telling her it would be all right.

But none of this registered in Emma's head. Even the searing pain in her arm paled in comparison to a different kind of pain she was feeling. All Emma could focus on was the pain in her little brother's eyes. Everything in her told her it had been an accident; that he hadn't meant to actually hurt her. Will was tearing up, repeatedly saying he hadn't meant to. That it was an accident and he had thought it would go straight through her. Emma wished more than anything she could ease his pain.

"Emma!" Emma turned, hearing her father for what seemed like the first time. "Emma stay with me. It's going to be ok."

"I'm fine, really." Emma shook her head.

"You're fine?" Evander raised an eyebrow. "Emma we can't stop this bleeding and you are losing a lot of blood. You are most certainly not fine."

"Father I'm so sorry… please." Will begged. "I didn't mean to hurt her… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry."

"Take him to the castle." James instructed Torrin. "Don't let him leave his chambers. I'll deal with him latter."

"Father please." Will begged.

"Now!" James ignored his son.

Torrin nodded and pulled Will away, still begging for forgiveness. Will's eyes met Emma's. "It's ok." She whispered, hoping he understood. She turned her attention to her arm. Her eye's widened as she saw the amount of blood on the cloth that was being pressed to her arm. "Let me see how deep it is."

"Emma we need to stop the bleeding." Lancelot shook his head. "We can't take the pressure off."

"Let me see it." Emma commanded.

Lancelot hesitated and looked at James. James shook his head. Emma looked back at Lancelot. "Now!"

"Ok." Lancelot acquiesced. He gently lifted part of the compress.

Emma swallowed hard when she saw how deep the gash was. She could see muscle and she couldn't tell if she was imagining seeing the white of bone. She had seen injuries worse than this before but seeing it on her own body made her head swim slightly. "That's not going to stop bleeding with pressure." She glanced at Daniel. "You were always better with injuries than me."

Daniel nodded slowly and closed his eye's attempting to concentrate. "I think we need to pack it as best we can now and tie it off. We need to get you back to the castle to a real doctor as soon as we can."

"I agree." Emma looked at James. "Daniel knows what he's talking about."

"Ok." James nodded. "They're both right. Daniel show them how to pack it or whatever you were talking about then I want you and Evander to go ahead to the castles and get the doctors prepped. Evander after that can you take care of my meetings and duties for the day. I have other things to tend to at the moment." James looked up at the remaining guard standing around. "I want two of you to stay here and get things organized. The rest of you return to your posts. You're no help to Emma standing around." Everyone nodded and moved to follow his orders. James turned his attention back to Emma who was quickly losing color. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right." Emma admitted. "I um…. Things are beginning to feel a bit weird in my hand."

"I'd imagine so." James said worriedly. He looked at Daniel. "How is it coming?"

"It's almost done." Daniel nodded. "I just need something to tie it off with."

"Here." James ripped of part of the bottom of his tunic and tied the strip tightly around Daniel's makeshift bandage work. "Take Evander and go."

"Yes your majesty." Evander nodded and led Daniel towards the castle.

James helped Lancelot finish the sling to keep Emma's arm from moving. "Emma we're going to have to move now." James told his daughter, trying to keep his fear in check. "We just need to get back to the castle and then you can lie down."

"I can make it." Emma assured her father. "I'm stronger than you think I am."

"I don't doubt it." James cracked a small smile. "Put your good arm around my neck."

"I can walk." Emma said slowly.

"Emma…" James started.

"I injured my arm. That doesn't affect my ability to walk." Emma cut him off.

"Emma, please." James started again.

"If I was in a battle would an injury like this result in me being carried from the field?" Emma countered. "No. I would walk."

James sighed. No part of him wanted to relent but his daughter was stubborn and she needed medical attention. Although he knew he could probably wear Emma down to allow herself to be carried, the time it would take couldn't be wasted. "Fine."

James and Lancelot both moved to help Emma stand. Both hovered close behind as she began to walk towards the castle.

"Are you doing ok?" James watched Emma carefully.

"I'm fine." Emma insisted despite the fact that it wasn't exactly true. She may have not injured her legs, but the pain and blood loss was affecting her head and her balance.

A few feet into the walk back to the castle Emma put her good arm out to steady herself. James immediately grabbed her. "Emma?"

"I'm…" Emma started but her head began to swim. "Maybe walking wasn't such a good idea."

"That's what I thought." James said knowingly. "Put your good arm around my neck." He lifted his daughter easily into his arms as the resumed their return to the castle. Emma was lighter than he expected. He thought about how long it had been since he had held her like this, his baby in his arms. James shook his head, he needed to focus on the present. Whether she would admit it or not, Emma needed him.

"Em." James began to notice his daughter drifting off. "You need to stay with me. We're almost there."

"Can we not tell Snow about this?" Emma asked weakly.

"Do you want me to list the reasons that is a bad idea?" James's voice was equal parts serious and teasing. "First off there was an entire guard that witnessed it and some are known for being gossipers. Then we have to bring the medical staff in on the secret and she'll want to know why…"

"Why Will's in trouble?" Emma whispered.

"Yes." James said slowly. He quickly moved on to a lighter part of the list. "She'll want to know why there is blood on your good tunic and she will most certainly see the bandages and notice your arm is hurt. Then there's the fact that she would kill us if she knew we kept this from her. Suffice it to say, not telling your mother is probably the worst idea."

"I suppose you're right." Emma mumbled.

"Trust me. I am. Em's stay awake." James gently jostled the girl. "We're almost back."

"I'm sorry." Emma struggled to stay conscious. "I'm just… It's the blood. I'm really … tired."

"I know sweetheart." James glanced up at the castle. "But we're almost back. You can sleep then. Em where's your pain? On a scale of one to ten?"

"Honestly?" Emma took a deep breath. "Probably about a seven."

"Only a seven?" Lancelot glanced at James. "That injury has to hurt like no other."

"Is it even possible for you to get to a ten?" James asked lightly.

"Probably not." Emma gave a weak smile. "Torture could probably get me to a nine, but I'm sure there are some things that could put me at a ten."

"You certainly are tough." James gave a small laugh, trying to mask his growing fear. "The castle is just ahead Emma."

"Good." Emma said. "It's getting fuzzier and … I'm … I'm going to be fine."

"Yes you are." James shot a worried look at Lancelot as they hurried through the castle doors as fast as they could without jostling Emma. James glanced down at Emma and noticed her chest was moving up and down very rapidly. "Em." There was no response. "Emma." Emma moaned in response. "Emma, answer me."

"Yes?" Emma managed

"How are you doing?" James tried to keep his daughter engaged. "Aside from you arm, how is the rest of your body holding up?"

"It's just the arm." Emma whispered. "Everything else is fine."

"I thought your head was fuzzy." James said pointedly.

"It is." Emma's eyes slid shut.

"Keep your eyes open Emma." James said firmly. "Are you having trouble breathing?"

"A little." Emma admitted, opening her eyes. "It's harder than usual."

"We're in the hospital wing baby." James comforted as he turned down the hallway. "They'll take care of you here."

"Sam." Lancelot called.

"Your highness." The medic held open the door and pointed James to the nearest bed. "Place her there."

"Deep laceration to the left arm." Lancelot told Sam. "We tried to stop the bleeding but the wound was too deep and she was losing a lot of blood. Daniel helped us pack the wound and tie it off."

"How much blood has she lost?" Sam asked as he began to gather the necessary supplies.

"I can't be exactly sure." Lancelot shook his head. "A couple pints?"

"We need to cauterize the wound." Sam pointed his assistant Lyssa to the proper equipment. "Then we need to get it closed up."

"Is she going to be ok?" James asked.

"As soon as we get the bleeding under control and make sure the wound is clean she should be on her way to a quick recovery." Sam assured his king. "It's unfortunate that Doc is away restocking our rare herb supply but…"

"I have full confidence in you Sam." James assured the young man. "You've taken care of my family and I before and you will take care of my daughter now."

"Well give me the space to work." Sam nodded. "Lyssa can you give Emma the willow bark?"

"Of course." Lyssa brought the bark to Emma. "Emma this will help ease the pain."

Emma glanced at the bark before slowly taking it. "This won't do much to ease the pain." She glanced up at Daniel. "Do you still have some of that powder?"

"The one we got from…" Daniel started.

"Yes." Emma cut Daniel off. "Can you please get it?"

"Yes of course." Daniel disappeared.

"Lancelot can you please go get Snow? Don't worry her more than necessary." James instructed.

"Of course James." Lancelot nodded and immediately departed.

James walked over and sat down next to Emma, taking her hand into his. He noticed her biting her lip in pain as Sam and Lyssa went to work. He gently stroked Emma's hand. "How is it baby?"

"It hurts." Emma admitted.

"I'll bet." James gave a gentle laugh.

"How is it going?" James asked Sam.

"There's some pretty serious damage." Sam said as he worked. "How exactly did this happen?"

"A sword." Emma whispered through gritted teeth.

"How badly did you piss someone off?" Sam laughed but stopped short when he caught James glaring at him.

"He skin is really clammy Sam." James said worriedly.

"That's to be expected." Sam nodded. "Lyssa can you take her pulse?"

Lyssa nodded and placed her fingers on Emma's wrist. "It's weak Sam."

"As I figured." Sam glanced at James. "The clammy skin, the trouble breathing, the weak pulse and the dizziness are all from blood loss. There's nothing out of the ordinary. If she's lasted this long, she's going to be absolutely fine."

"Did you hear that Em?" James glanced own at his daughter who was clearly in pain.

"I never doubted it." Emma smiled weakly. "You were the one worrying when you didn't need to."

"I'm your father." James brushed a piece of hair that had stuck to Emma's forehead out of the way. "It's my job to worry about you."

Emma gave a small smile and squeezed her eyes shut as Sam hit a nerve in her arm. "Are you almost done in there?"

"Just about." Sam promised. "I almost have everything under control."

"At least the pain is keeping me awake." She said weakly.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." James squeezed Emma's hand comfortingly.

"We're good." Sam informed James as he and Lyssa finished packing the wound. "We're going to need to keep the packing in here for a few days with a wound like this to make sure the bleeding has completely stopped. It's been infused with medicine that will speed the healing process. It's going to need to be changed about twice a day and checked to make sure it's not infected."

"Twice a day?" Emma glanced up at James, thinking about the pain she would be in.

"It's going to be fine." James promised. He glanced back up at Sam. "How are you going to close it then?"

"We will put in a few stiches to hold the wound shut and leave part of the packing out so it can easily be removed and replaced. In a few days if everything goes as planned we can remove the packing completely and close it up and she'll be as good as new." Sam explained.

"Do it." Emma said quickly.

Sam glanced at James for confirmation who just shrugged. "She's the boss of her own body."

"What is going on?" Snow burst into the room and gasped when she saw Emma lying on the table, her tunic torn and stained dark red. She looked at the bandaging lying on the floor, all soaked with Emma's blood. Finally her eyes fell on Emma's arm. "Oh my… what happened?"

"There was an accident." James said.

"I can see that?" Snow paled as she moved to her daughter's side. "Emma how are you?"

"I'm ok." Emma whispered.

"She's very weak." Lyssa gently told Snow. "She's lost a great deal of blood and the wound was very deep, but your husband and his guards took very good care of her."

"Daniel was the most help." James admitted. "He helped pack the wound when we couldn't get the bleeding to stop."

"You couldn't get the bleeding to stop?" Snow gasped.

"It's stopped now." Emma whispered, bringing Snow back from anger to worry. "You can be angry later, right now focus on the positive."

"What's the positive?" Snow put a gentle hand on Emma's hair but turned blazing eyes to the other occupants of the room in full on mother- bear mode.

"She could have not tuned and the blade could have gone through her back." Lancelot said simply. He saw his king shoot a glare at him but he simply shrugged. "I'm sorry James but I need to be honest with her. Snow you should be thankful that it isn't worse than this because it could have very easily have been. I know it looks bad and this is very scary, but Emma is strong. Focus on her, not your anger towards others."

"We're not done discussing this." Snow said pointedly.

"Oh I'm aware." James nodded, turning his attention back to Emma. "How are you doing kid?"

"It's almost over." Emma said weakly.

"Yes it is." James promised. He looked up at Snow. "I'll explain everything later."

"I found it Em." Daniel called as he hurried back into the room. James shifted to make room for him. "Do you have a glass of water?"

Lyssa nodded and moved to pour one. Sam however looked more skeptic. "What is that?"

"It's a powder from a plant that dulls pain. It does a very good job." Daniel explained. "In Altair we are only permitted to use it for severe injuries. This qualifies."

"I don't know." Sam said slowly.

"It's safe." Emma turned tired eyes to Sam. "I've used it before." This was not an admission she wanted to make but she hoped her parents would forget it in the craziness of the moment.

Lyssa handed the water to Daniel who poured a little bit of powder of it and began to swirl it. When it was decently mixed he handed it to Emma. Emma struggled to sit up but it was difficult in her weakened state with only one arm. Her parents hurried to support her.

"Slow down there Emma." James helped Emma steady her hand as she took the water and medicine from Daniel. He helped her guide it to her mouth. Emma squeezed her eyes shut as the potentness of the powder his her taste buds. She choked down the drink and allowed herself to be laid down on the bed. "Can you start the stitches now?"

"Of course." Sam nodded as Lyssa brought over the tray of supplies. "This is going to hurt."

"I'm aware." Emma said as she turned away.

"Hey." James took Emma's hand and looked into her eyes. "Your mother and I are right here."

"That doesn't make it hurt less." Emma whispered.

"Squeeze my hand whenever you need to." James instructed.

"Em." Daniel called for her attention. "You know what to do."

"Yea." Emma nodded. She let her eyes close.

"Emma!" James called, trying to keep his daughter awake.

"No." Daniel held his hand out. "She's letting her mind find peace. It will allow her to feel less of the pain."

"Ok." James said uncertainly.

"Are you ok Emma?" Daniel asked after a moment. Emma responded with a slight nod. "You can start."

Sam nodded and took the needle and began to work. Emma winced and moaned as the needle pierced her skin, gently squeezing James's hand.

"Shh." Snow gently stroked Emma's hair. "It's ok. It's going to be over soon."

The next few minutes were agonizing, filled with Emma trying not to let pained moans escape as Sam placed the stiches. For the most part she was able to keep herself from flinching too much.

Finally Sam tightened the last stitch and put the needle down. "I'm done Emma."

"It's all over sweetheart." Snow soothed.

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father. "How are you feeling kid?"

"I just want to sleep." Emma admitted. "I'm so tired. But it hurts a little too much for that."

"Just a little?" James laughed. "I'm sure Sam can get you something for that."

"I sure can." Sam brought over a mug of pearly white liquid. "Emma, this will help you sleep and it has some long lasting pain relieving effects. Probably not as effective as what Daniel just gave you but…"

"Thank you." Emma said weakly. Snow helped her daughter sit up while James guided the mug to Emma's mouth. Emma closed her eyes in disgust as the liquid hit her mouth but she continued to drink."

"Slow down there." James laughed and pulled the mug away. He brushed Emma's hair out of her face. "You're going to choke on it."

"I just want to finish it." Emma said. "It's awful."

"I know." Snot empathized as she rubbed Emma's back. "But it will make you feel a lot better."

"Can I just finish it and get it over with?" Emma looked at James.

"Of course." James helped her finish the rest of the liquid. Once she was done James took the mug as Snow helped Emma lie back down. "Well you are much better at taking medicine than you were as a little girl."

"Emma had trouble taking medicine?" Daniel laughed.

"She made you feel as if you were torturing her when she had to take it." Snow smiled. "We always felt awful even though we were only doing it to make her better."

"I learn no things about you every day." Daniel teased.

"Shut up." Emma whispered.

"She was so stubborn about it." Snow smiled as she gently stroked Emma's hair. "It was always a struggle."

"Emma? Stubborn?" Daniel smirked good-naturedly. "Now that I can believe." He glanced at Emma, who hadn't responded. "What no response?"

"..mm too tired." Emma muttered.

"It's ok." Snow soothed. "Sleep now sweetheart. You'll feel stronger in the morning."

Emma allowed the darkness to overcome her but still complete sleep evaded her. She could hear people moving and talking around her but she could sense her mother never left her side. She heard James discussing something with Lancelot and Sam but it was hard to make out in her fuzzy state. Daniel and Snow were continuing their conversation. All the noise made Emma's heard hurt even more as she couldn't focus on them.

"Can we move her up to her room now?" She heard James ask. "I don't want to jeopardize her recovery but I think she would be more comfortable waking up in her own bed.

"Of course." Sam responded. "We'll be up every few hours to check on her wound and change the dressing. She'll be weak for a few days and need to stay in bed but with what we're giving her I doubt that will be an issue."

"Of course." Snow said softly. "We'll make sure she gets all the rest and whatever she needs to recover."

"I don't doubt it." Sam responded. "You two are excellent parents."

Emma wasn't very aware of her surroundings but she felt herself being lifted into strong and familiar arms. "Be careful of her arm." Someone whispered.

"I am." The voice of the man who was holding her responded. "I wouldn't harm her."

"I know you wouldn't." The first voice responded.

Emma wasn't used to letting her guard down but she was too weak to fight. She shifted closer to the person and could have sworn she felt the arms tighten around her as she finally succumbed to the darkness.


	11. Dreams

**This is a short chapter. Initially I was going to add another section to it but I decided to post what I have because I've had the dialogue part of this scene planned forever. It's a little darker. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't claim to be an expert in injuries or medicine so I don't promise that any of that treatment was correct.**

* * *

For the first couple days after the accident Emma had been kept in bed and largely under the influence of sleeping medication to ease the pain. When Emma was fully aware for dressing changes she was in a lot of pain and everyone could tell. Their hearts went out for the princess's pain and did as much as they could to keep her pain as low as possible, but Emma was strong and did not complain once.

Snow didn't leave Emma's side throughout the first two days. Even when James offered to take watch so she could get some rest, Snow had emphatically refused and insisted on staying by her daughter's side. James had found Snow sleeping in the chair next to Emma's bed and covered her with a blanket, taking over watch for his wife. Sam had told them it wasn't necessary to keep constant watch over Emma but they had insisted on anyway. While they had always been known to be slightly overprotective, getting their daughter back after ten years had pushed this instinct into overdrive, especially as she had been injured.

On the third day Sam had deemed Emma's wound healthy enough to permanently stitch up. Daniel had given Emma another cup of water fused with the numbing powder to help ease the pain of the needle sewing up her wound. Once Emma had fallen back to sleep after her permanent stitches were in place James finally managed to get Snow to leave his daughter's side for the night.

As the dosages of sleep and pain medication Emma had been given were lessened she began to dream but they were dreams unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

_Emma was small again, she couldn't be sure how old but it couldn't have been more than five or six. She was wandering around the castle and could tell she was heading towards her father's war room. She couldn't tell why she was going there but she wasn't in control of her body. When she pushed her way into the room she was shock to find someone she didn't recognize looking through her father's war plans._

_"What are you doing?" She asked the man._

_"Ahhh," The man looked up and smiled. But there was malice behind the smile and it scared Emma. "Princess Emma."_

_"Who are you?" Emma asked. "I've never seen you around here before."_

_"I'm a new guard." The man said simply._

_"What's your name?" Emma asked._

_"Nickolai." The guard answered._

_"You're not supposed to have those." Emma looked at the documents._

_"Your father asked me to bring them to him." The guard explained._

_"No he didn't." Emma could tell the man was lying. "They're his defense strategies. No one is supposed to see them. Especially a new guard."_

_"All do respect but I don't believe your father keeps you in the loop with everything he does." The guard's eyes narrowed._

_"Fine then I'll ask him." Emma crossed her arms._

_"You'll do no such thing." The guard grabbed Emma's arm and yanked her back towards him._

_"Stop it." Emma tried to pull away._

_"I don't think you want to say anything to your father." The guard tightened his hold."_

_"You're hurting me." Emma glared. "When my daddy finds out."_

_"He will do nothing… because he won't find out." The guard growled." You will not tell him a thing."_

_"Why not?" Emma asked indignantly. She had a lot of spunk for a small child._

_"Because if you do I will do a lot more than put bruises on your arms." The guard threatened._

_"I'm not scared of you." Emma tried to hide the fear in her voice._

_"You should be." The guard warned._

_"I'm not scared of being hurt." Emma insisted._

_"What about your mommy and daddy?" The guard asked. Emma's eyes instantly filled with fear. "That's what I thought."_

_"You can't hurt them." Emma's lower lip quivered._

_"Oh yes I can." The guard laughed._

_"My daddy's the best warrior in the world." Emma tried to sound confidence but her fear showed._

_"If you say a word I will take both of your parents from you." The guard threatened._

_"But if I don't you'll try to hurt them anyway." Emma said in a small voice._

_"But not now my dear. You'll get at least ten more years with them. I'll make sure they see you grow up." The guard stepped away from Emma. "It will give you time to prepare to lose them."_

Emma shot up, gasping for breath. She looked around her dark bedchamber. There was no one around. She took deep breaths, trying to even her breathing. She put her hand to her head brushing away the hair that had stuck to her forehead. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nightmare. But this one felt different. It had felt so real, almost as if it was a memory.

She waved her good hand over the lantern, the flame casting a dim glow throughout the chamber. She didn't know why but this simple act had always calmed her. One of her guards stuck his head through the door. "Emma, are you all right? Is everything ok in here?"

"Yes." Emma nodded, still a little spooked. "I'm fine."

"Good." The guard nodded.

"Wait." Emma called. Something had caught her eye. The guard looked shockingly familiar, like the man from her dreams.

"Yes?" The guard prompted.

"Oh… I…" Emma tried to find something to say. "You called me Emma."

"That is your name." The guard explained.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "But all the other guards. They all call me princess Emma, well with the exception of Evander and Lancelot but… they say my parents would be unhappy with them if they didn't. But not you."

"I am simply respecting your wishes." The guard shrugged.

"Nobody else does." Emma muttered. "Why are you different?" Emma demanded.

"Because, you are no more a princess than I am a prince." The guard said simply.

Emma was instantly offended. "I… do you doubt who I claim to be."

"You doubt who you claim to be." The guard pointed out.

"I'm not trying to trick anyone." Emma insisted. "It's everyone else who so fiercely believes I am their princess."

"I never said you were trying to trick anyone." The guard clarified. 'I have no doubt the little girl who once ran through these halls grew into the woman in front of me."

"But?" Emma pressed.

"But you are not that little girl." The guard said. "And you do not wish to be, any more than your friend does."

"How do you know what I want for myself?" Emma asked somewhat indignantly.

"You don't fool me as easily as the others Emma." The guard smirked. "Come now, this isn't really a life you would want for yourself. Living with your every move scrutinized by guards making sure to swoop in at the slightest sign of danger. Being told where to be a what time, what to say, what to wear, how to act, who to be…" Emma glanced down; not liking the picture of the life the guard was painting for her. "That is not the girl I see in front of me. That little girl may have grown up to become you, but you are very different from that little girl. You are a different person with very different motivations, with less _noble_ intentions."

Emma's eyes narrowed causing the guard to laugh. "That glare used to have an endearing affect on everyone in this castle."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"When you were little and you were… displeased, you would get this look in your eyes. Everyone found it to be so adorable. Your eyes used to be filled with this light and a kindness that knew no bounds. You loved everyone and were a light in the kingdom's lives. You inherited so much of your mother's gentleness and kindness. You paled at the thought of even hurting the smallest creature." The guard said.

"And now?" Emma asked.

"Hm?" The guard looked up.

"What do you see now?" Emma repeated.

"You don't want me to say." The guard warned.

"What?" Emma demanded

The guard sighed. "I see… conflict and confusion as to who you are. You are a very independent girl with a spirit for adventure. An attribute you inherited from your parents. You've always known who you were… or you always believed you knew who you were. You want to be true to yourself, but you can't be that here. There is another side of you though. A side that wants to please the people you are under the assumption you love."

"The _assumption_?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"You do not truly love them." The guard shook his head. "You want to and you believe there was a time you did… but you don't… you can't."

Emma glanced down. She could tell the guard wasn't being completely honest with her. "Tell me the truth." Emma said quietly. "What else do you see?"

"Coldness." The guard didn't miss a beat. He looked into Emma's eyes. "I see a killer."

Emma was taken aback. No one had ever spoken to her like that. "A what?"

"There is a certain innocence that comes from never having taken a life. It is subtle, but to the trained eye it is very obvious." The guard explained. "Your brother has it. You do not. Tell me… _princess_… how old were you when you took your first life."

"I… uh…" Emma glanced down at the ground.

"Someone strong enough to kill should be strong enough to admit it." The guard said evenly.

"Thirteen." Emma whispered. "I was thirteen."

"Thirteen." The guard let out a laugh. "And I bet you liked it as well."

"I…" Emma paused.

"Don't deny it." The guard shook his head. "You shouldn't feel bad. It's human nature. To take life, to enjoy it, it's intrinsic in us all."

"No it is not." Emma said firmly.

"Yet you have done it." The guard countered. "Don't fret Emma. It has happened to the best of us."

The question that had been burning since she had woken from the nightmare finally got the best of her. "What is your name?"

"Why?" The guard asked. "So you can report me to your father?"

Emma shook her head. "He doesn't see what you have seen in me. He doesn't know what I am."

"Your father has taken a life too young one." The guard pointed out.

"I know but…" Emma glanced down. "I don't want him to know what I've done."

"It is not like you have done it for your own personal enjoyment." The guard pointed out.

"Of course not." Emma shook her head. "But he see's me as his little girl. Not someone who has done something so dark. I can't imagine he spent his days imagine my future sword fighting prowess."

"Knowing your father I would have thought he would be proud of your skill with a sword." The guard said.

"He is." Emma agreed. "But sword fighting and war are two very different things."

"War." The guard nodded, unsurprised. "You have taken many lives."

"It's not something I am proud of." Emma shook her head. "You have a bargaining chip. Telling my father about this conversation would only cause more harm than good. I just want to know your name."

"Nickolai." The whisper sent chills down Emma's spine. "Good night _princess_ Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma sat stunned as the guard closed the door. Emma had to remind herself to breathe. Nickolai… that name. The nightmare had felt so real… now she was starting to wonder if it had been a memory. A memory of a life that had once been hers but now seemed so far away.


	12. An Unauthorized Adventure

**Finally another update! Sorry I've been AWOL for the past two months - I was working at a summer camp and had almost no internet access. I didn't really edit this chapter much so if there are errors I appologize. Feel free to point them out and I'll go in and fix them. If you have any questions about the words I chose to use just ask - there is a reason for all of them. **

* * *

As the days moved on Emma got stronger and felt the pain less. While Emma was feeling up to speed, her parents weren't as convinced of her recovery and still hadn't let her out of the castle. Her days mostly consisted of lessons, meals, and monitored walks in the garden and it was slowly driving her insane.

"So." James looked up at Emma and Daniel one morning at breakfast. "What do you two have planned for the day?"

"Well." Daniel looked at Emma who nodded. "Emma and I thought we might go out into the forest today."

"I'm feeling so much better." Emma said hurriedly. "I barely feel pain any more and I'm going a little stir crazy in this place. It would just be for a short while."

"I don't know." Snow said slowly.

"Please." Emma begged. "I just… I need to get out. I promise I'll be careful and nothing will happen. Besides Daniel will be there to watch out for me."

James and Snow looked at each other, having a silent conversation between themselves. Finally Snow sighed and turned back to Emma. "Fine. But you have to take guards with you."

"But…" Emma began to protest.

"Ems." Daniel put his hand on her arm and gave her a pointed look. "We just won one battle. Don't start another."

"Fine." Emma grumbled. "We'll take guards, but not too many."

"Four." Snow said.

"One." Emma countered.

"Three." Snow crossed her arms.

"Two." Emma said firmly.

"Two is good." James cut in. "When you factor in that Daniel is extraordinarily skilled with a sword and Emma as well it's almost like having three or four guards."

"But Emma is injured." Snow pointed out.

"Was injured." Emma corrected.

James shot Emma a look before turning back to his wife. "I understand your hesitation but we can't keep her trapped in here forever."

"I suppose you have a point." Snow caved.

"Yes." Emma cheered. "Thank you!"

"Be back and washed up by dinner." Snow said.

"We will." Emma promised.

"Can I go?" Will asked.

"Absolutely not." James and Snow said at the same time. James gave a stern look to his son. "You're still in a lot of trouble and won't be going anywhere where we can't supervise you for a long while."

"Whatever." Will crossed his arms and sulked.

"We better go get ready." Emma grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him after her.

"The guards will be waiting by the door." Snow called after the two.

Half an hour later Emma and Daniel were finally outside the confines of the palace. Emma lit up as she ran through the forest. Feeling free for the first time in weeks. "So." She turned to Daniel. "What exactly do you want to do today?"

"Well if you're still up for it…" Daniel looked expectantly at Emma.

"Spice Islands?" Emma lit up.

"Spice Islands." Daniel nodded. He glanced at the guards who were keeping a calculated distance from them. "How do we ditch those two though?"

"That is the key question." Emma agreed biting her lip.

"Well…" Daniel said slowly. "You could always use the fact that they have to listen to you to your advantage."

"They also have to listen to my parents. Their orders come from them, which hold more power than whatever I have to say." Emma pointed out. "I'm not sure any amount of convincing will make them go against their wishes. I'm pretty sure they would be hanged if they left us alone."

"That's it then." Daniel snapped his fingers.

"What's it?" Emma asked.

"They _have_ to come with us. They don't have a choice." Daniel continued. "Which means if we leave, they have to come with us. You have magic and you're the princess. You can make them come."

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to go or not?" Daniel shrugged.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I am not happy about this."

"Yes you are." Daniel smirked as he watched Emma trudge over to the guards.

"So." Emma played with her hands, not quite sure how to phrase her next sentence. "Here's the thing. Daniel and I want to do something fun today, but unfortunately we're not allowed to go anywhere without the two of you. Which means you two lucky gentlemen get to come with us."

"And where exactly will we be traveling?" One guard, Ewen, raised his eyebrow.

"The Spice Islands." Daniel offered.

"I've never heard of them." The other guard, Bran, shook his head.

"That's because they're not exactly in this realm." Emma explained slowly. "We have to realm jump to get there, but don't fear. Daniel and I have done it a thousand times and you don't have to be magical to go. It doesn't hurt."

"I don't think your parents would approve of this." Ewen said.

"Well they're not here." Emma shrugged. "And we _are_ going. So you can either follow your orders and come with us, or you can stay behind and explain to my parents why you didn't come. Either option is acceptable to me."

"Wow." Ewen looked taken aback by Emma's statement.

"I'll give you two a moment to decide." Emma shrugged.

"Wow." Daniel said as they stepped away. 'That was something else.'

"It wasn't too much was it?" Emma asked with a twinge of nervousness. "I mean I wasn't to much of a palace brat."

"No." Daniel shook his head. "I mean we all have our brat moments."

"Not me." Emma blanched. "I follow the rules."

"Since when?" Daniel laughed. "You've been breaking rules since you knew they existed. I mean you're the one who singlehandedly proved that the rule about getting kicked out for having too many breaches of conduct doesn't exist."

"Ok first of all, most of my indiscretions were not serious enough to get kicked out. I almost never put us at risk. And a place where magic misfits come because they are outcasts in their community kicking out said misfits for breaking the rules?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "That rule never existed. Serafine would never do something like that. And finally, I would be the last one to get in trouble. I may have broken a lot of rules but I've rarely been caught."

"And you wear it like a badge of honor." Daniel muttered.

"You would too." Emma pointed out.

"Someone's feeling better about this decision." Daniel smiled.

"Well." Emma said. "You're either all in or all out, and I already threw my chips in with that threat." She turned back to the guards. "So are you ready to go? Or are you staying behind."

"Princess…" Ewen started.

"I'm going either way." Emma held out her hand and Daniel did the same. "You're either coming or not."

Bran looked at Ewen and nodded slowly. "We're going to get killed for this."

"It's the lesser of the two evils." Ewen shook his head and grabbed Emma's hand as Bran took Daniels and they formed a circle.

"That's the spirit." Emma rolled her eyes. "Who knows, you might even like it."

"Hold on tight and it will be over before you know it." Daniel advised. He and Emma closed their eyes and began to breathe in unison, focusing their energy. Suddenly the wind picked up around them. They could feel the guard's grips tightening out of fear and shock. Finally the wind died down and the cool air and sounds of the forest had been replaced by a warm sun and the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the market.

"Where are we?" Ewen breathed as he opened his eyes.

"The Spice Islands." Daniel explained. "They are a tropical paradise that sell many precious items, most specifically their spices. They are the finest in any world I have ever heard of, well worth the trip."

Emma looked around, taking in the scenery of a place she loved so much. They were at the top of a grassy hill that ended in a cliff dropping straight down into the impossibly blue waters of the ocean surrounding the entire island. The hill lead down into the colorful array of tents that covered the vendors stalls in the open-air market place. Behind that the unusual architecture of the buildings of the city loomed, creating a beautiful skyline. The scent from the spices and local delicacies wafted up the hill, beckoning the group down.

"Princess is this safe?" Bran asked nervously as they made their way through throngs of people haggling with vendors.

"Of course." Emma promised. "We've been here a million times and nothing has ever happened. The beauty of this place is the chaos."

"I think that's where the danger is." Ewen muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to face the guards. "Look, you're here, you might as well enjoy it. Look at what is around you. It is unlike anything you've ever seen. It's gorgeous, and look what you can buy? Take advantage of it. I know you both have girls back home. Think how much they would absolutely love it if you brought them jewelry with gems that don't even exist in Eirian?"

"It couldn't hurt right?" Bran asked somewhat nervously.

"We can't get in more trouble than we're already in." Ewen agreed.

"Perfect." Emma grinned and pulled the guards over to one of her favorite stalls where she knew they could get some spectacular pieces.

"You turned them around fast." Daniel smirked.

"I'm not so sure they're on board just yet." Emma shook her head. "But I'm working on it. They look confused. I better go help them."

"What do you think Emma?" Ewen held out two necklaces. Both were set with beautiful dark blue stones. One was a simple pendant while the other was much more elaborate.

"Go with what you think." Emma suggested. "You know her better than I do."

"I think this one?" Ewen held up the elaborate one with an unsure look. Emma slowly shook her head. "No?"

"It's up to you but personally I like simplicity over ornate pieces." How often do you have the chance to wear something like that?"

"That's a really good point." Ewen nodded.

Emma turned to Bran. "What about you?"

"I think I like this." Bran held out a silver ring who's band was twisted in and out giving the illusion of twigs wrapped around one another with a vibrant coral stone set in them.

"Bran." Emma gasped. "That's an engagement ring."

"It is." Bran nodded slowly.

"Oh Bran!" Emma lit up. "That is wonderful. I'm thrilled for you."

"Thanks." Bran blushed. He turned to the vendor. "How much is this?"

"What currency are you carrying?" The vendor eyed the group, trying to discern what land they were from.

"Daneri." Emma quickly spoke up.

The vendor paused. "Forty gold daneri."

"That's pretty decent." Emma nodded. "Oh but Bran you have opes not daneri."

"Forty gold opes." The vendor said.

Emma narrowed her eyes, she had expected this. "That's not the proper conversion and you know it. That's four times what it should be. He'll pay ten gold opes and no more."

The vendor huffed. "Clearly you know more about this place than you let on."

"I've been here many times." Emma shrugged.

"We don't get many from your land here." The vendor glowered as he took Bran and Ewen's money.

"That doesn't mean you can cheat us out of our money." Emma said firmly.

"That was impressive princess." Ewen said as they walked away.

"Vendors always try to cheat you. That's why you have to trick them. Carrying the currency with the least value typically helps with that." Emma turned back to the guards. "And please don't call me princess, at least not while we're here. It's just… Trust me when I say it will be better if you don't act like I'm someone important."

"Is it dangerous?" Bran asked.

"No it's just weird." Emma shook her head. Bran was about to respond when someone cut them off.

"Ah primoroso." A warm voice called out from one of the shop doorways.

Emma turned to find the source of the nickname and lit up when she saw the shopkeeper. "Ramiro!"

"It has been too long." Ramiro pulled Emma into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy." Emma glanced behind her. "I brought some friends here to show them the Spice Islands."

"A wonderful place to behold." Ramiro agreed. "Daniel! So nice to see you as well."

"Same to you Ramiro." Daniel shook Ramiro's hand.

Ramiro looked at Emma and beckoned her into his shop. "There is something I've been holding for you. It is very rare and I knew you would appreciate it. I could get a lot of money for it, you are lucky I know you well."

"Basically there is a certain hard to get object you want and you need me to find it." Emma smirked.

"Yes." Ramiro admitted. "But you are also my favorite customer for other reasons."

"It's because you're pretty and appreciate weaponry." Daniel whispered. "But mostly because you're pretty."

"Be quiet." Emma hissed. "So what is this item?"

"Something you will like very much primoroso." Ramiro smiled as he walked behind the counter in his shop. Pushing bottles aside he revealed a small door built into the wall. He busied himself spinning the various locks.

"Why does he call you primoroso?" Ewen asked in a quiet voice.

"It's a nickname." Emma explained. "It's both ironic and a compliment."

"It means dainty and exquisite." Daniel added. "I mean Emma's pretty, I don't know if I'd call her exquisite…"

"Shut up." Emma glared at Daniel.

"Is that language befitting of a princess." Daniel joked. Emma just narrowed her eyes. "Regardless, Emma is the farthest thing from dainty and Ramiro knows it. You should see the weapons she's bought from him."

"Ah here it is." Ramiro turned with a long rectangular mahogany box in his hand.

"Wow that must be something really incredible for you to have put it in a box like this." Emma noted as Ramiro held out the box.

"Oh it is." Ramiro lifted the box to reveal the object inside, eliciting a gasp from both Emma and Daniel.

"Wow." Daniel breathed as he took in the delicate dagger lying in the flush casing. It gleamed even in the dim lighting of shop, sending rays of light throughout the shop. The blade had a waved appearance to the edges. "Is that?"

"Valyrian steel." Ramiro nodded. "One of the finest makes I've ever seen."

"I'd have to agree." Emma gazed at the blade in awe. "How did you come by it?"

"That's not something that's relevant to the deal at hand." Ramiro shrugged.

"So through very shady methods." Daniel smiled.

"The methods don't matter." Ramiro shook his head. "An object like this is worth much gold. You, my dear, are extraordinarily lucky you are my favorite customer. Many people would have paid a great deal for this but I waited for you."

"What do you want?" Emma laughed. "But before you ask you should know the situation now is a bit different. I do not have the time to disappear on two weeks into a foreign realm."

"Well that does change things." Ramiro closed the box and put it on the shop counter.

"Why don't you tell me what you want first?" Emma wasn't about to give up on the dagger just yet. It was far too precious.

"I am in need of the tear of a dragon." Ramiro admitted. "But as you know that is a complicated and long journey."

Emma paused for a moment before looking at Ramiro. "I actually might know where to get one of those."

"You do?" Daniel seemed surprised.

"After I realized how long it took to get some of these items I began to gather multiples on trips to save time." Emma pulled her satchel to the front and opened it, searching through it. "I'm pretty sure it's in here. Ah here it is." Emma produced a leather bag. She unwound the strap and unfolded the bag revealing multiple vials strapped in rows. "Is there any type of dragon you would particularly like?"

"Do you have a Gaulranian tear?" Ramiro asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact I do." Emma nodded and glanced through the vials. Before she could pull it out Ramiro spoke up again.

"Is that a death tear?" Ramiro gasped.

"Uh." Emma paused. "Yes it is."

"That's what I want for part one of my payment." Ramiro said confidently.

"Part one?" Emma's eyes widened. "Ramiro that's over the top even for you. Dragon tears are rare enough, especially from a Gaulranian dragon, but a death tear. Those are exceptionally rare. That should be more than enough payment."

Ramiro shook his head and laughed. "Emma you drive a hard bargain and you know the value of what you trade. You're more aware than people twice your age."

"I've had a lot of experience." Emma shrugged. "So do we have a deal or not?"

"The death tear?" Ramiro asked.

"For the dagger." Emma pulled out the vial and held it out.

"You are by far and away the best dealer I have." Ramiro smiled.

"Don't call me that." Emma shook her head as she slipped the box into the bag. "It makes what I do sound illegal, which it's not. Just incredibly dangerous."

"Is there anything else you need?" Ramiro asked.

"It can't hurt to look around while we're here." Emma shrugged.

Thirty minutes later their purchases had been tucked into their bags and they were back out in the fresh air of market. They perused the rest of the market place, Bran and Ewen both getting more comfortable with the idea of being here. They themselves were even approaching different stalls to look at the vendors items. One stall in particular containing various weapons had caught Bran and Daniel's interest and the two had wandered off, leaving Ewen and Emma alone.

"What's that place?" Bran nodded at a darker shop front hidden back in the tents. Something glittered from it's window.

"Don't." Emma pulled him away.

"What?" Ewen looked confused.

"Trust me, you do not want to go into that shop." Emma shook her head. "It is a dark place." Ewen shook his head in amazement. "What?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing." Ewen shrugged. "It's just, you are very different than what I thought you would be."

"And what exactly is that?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I knew you were not the dainty princess type, but this." Ewen motioned to everything around him. "Well I question who exactly is protecting who in this world. We've all heard about these other worlds. Some believe in them. Others don't. But it's one thing to believe and another thing entirely to experience it. But you… you've been here. You understand how it works. You trade with them and are a valuable part of there business. And the things you own, a dragon tear? I didn't even know you could get something like that. And for you to have one, multiple, and it seems like you have been doing it for years… well I suppose I never pictured the princess of my land fighting off a dragon."

"Who said I fought a dragon?" Emma asked.

"I get the feeling you are the type of girl who likes to get things done herself." Ewen said. "Am I correct in that assumption?"

"You are." Emma smiled. She looked around, thinking about what Ewen had said. "I don't know. This is just how I grew up. Occasionally breaking rules, going to these different worlds, living a life of adventure. It is as if it is part of who I am to need excitement and danger."

"You are very much like your parents in that respect." Ewen laughed. "Much to their chagrin I wager."

"Emma!" Daniel came running up.

"What is it?" Emma asked, confused at his worried state. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Daniel pointed to the sky. "Look at the sun."

Emma glanced up and paled immediately. "Oh no, Oh no no no. Daniel we are in so much trouble."

"What is it princess?" Bran looked worried.

"The sun." Emma shook her head. "Look how late it is. We're stuck."

"What is she talking about?" Ewen looked to Daniel.

"This land has rules about when you can and cannot travel into it." Daniel explained hesitantly. "You can only do it during certain hours of the day so they can monitor who is coming in and out, it is a security system of sorts. Unfortunately the time here is different than in your world and we forgot to take that into account."

"What does that mean?" Bran asked.

"It means." Emma closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. "We can not go home."

"What do you mean we can not go home?" Bran asked, both worried and angry.

"Today." Daniel said hurriedly. "We can not go home today. But we can tomorrow."

"Yes after we fail to show up tonight. After they realize we're gone. After…" Emma trailed off. "They are going to be so mad."

"Emma calm down." Daniel put his hands on Emma's shoulders. "It's going to be ok. You just need to explain to them…"

"Explain what Daniel?" Emma burst out. "Explain that we were traveling to a foreign world and got trapped because of their teleportation laws? Do you think they're going to understand that? They barely understand magic as it is. They gave us permission to go out into the _forest_. Not another world. They already think we are freaks Daniel. They won 't understand this. They are going to be furious."

"Emma." Daniel said in a calm voice. "Do you not remember your agreement with them? You are allowed to come and go as you please. That is what this qualifies as."

"I don't think they will see it that way." Emma muttered.

"You are not breaking any rules according to that." Daniel assured her.

"But they are going to be angry." Emma said quietly. "I can not…"

"Ems." Daniel forced Emma to look in his eyes. "Nothing you can do will ever make them hate you or not want you. They just need to accept you for who you are. And this, world traveling, carelessness, it is part of it. They need to understand that."

"I guess." Emma mumbled.

"Now we can either stand here and worry about it or we can go into the town and find something for dinner and enjoy ourselves. Either way we are stuck here tonight." Daniel looked from Emma to the guards. "So I think we should at least enjoy ourselves while we can."

"Why not." Ewen muttered. "We are already dead as it is."

"I am so sorry I drug you into this." Emma apologized.

"It is ok princess." Ewen assured her.

"No it's not." Emma shook her head. "Princess or not, I should have known better than to put someone else as risk. I do know better than that. And I will do everything I can to make sure you are not punished for this. I do not know how much I will be able to do but I will try my best."

"Thank you princess." Bran gave a small smile.

"Emma." Emma said. "Please call me Emma. At least while we are here. The people here might not take kindly to you calling me that. I am not saying this place is dangerous, but there are dangerous people everywhere."

"Emma." Ewen said. "So what do we do now?"

"Now." Daniel looked at their attire. "We change."

"Change?" Bran looked confused.

"No offense but your royal livery does not exactly blend in here." Daniel shrugged. "Emma's pants and tunic fit a trader but not someone who is vacationing here. We need to change so as to not stand out."

A short while later the group emerged from a shop. Bran and Ewen were both dressed in simple trousers and loose fitting white shirts. The clothing was not that different from the clothing in their land so they had little objection. It was Emma's dress, however, they were taken aback by. The soft sky blue fabric fell freely from her waist. The bodice itself was far different and much more revealing than anything they had ever seen in their land. The fabric was embroidered with fine gold detailing and a metal belt at the waist. The neckline was a v cut deep enough to show off Emma's womanly figure. The dress was structured with blue velvet around the shoulders and had no sleeves. While strapless dresses were common in their land, backless dresses were not and Emma's dress bared her entire back. In truth the dress was far from Emma's usual attire, though she had worn things like it before when visiting foreign lands. She simply wasn't frivolous enough to desire clothing like this but the shop keeper had insisted it would never look as good on another woman and Daniel pointed out that the dress was more akin to the attire the ladies of this land wore. To Ewen and Bran's credit they said very little pertaining to Emma's dress despite the knowledge her parents would probably faint at the sight of their daughter in such clothing.

Emma and Daniel led Ewen and Bran through the throngs of highly spirited individuals in the city portion of the island.. The whole island was abuzz at this time. People were finishing up their shopping for the day as shop keepers closed down to return to their homes for the night. Those who were going out were beginning to make their way to their dinner destinations or pubs to begin the night's festivities. The foursome finally made it to their dinner destination, a small restaurant tucked in between two loud taverns. The main room was already busy with people speaking loudly and laughing merrily as they drank from various mugs and glasses.

"Emma what are those?" Bran pointed to a table where glasses held various colored liquids.

"Ah." Emma smiled at the guards. "Other worlds like to experiment with their types of alcohol. They get much more creative than just variations on mead and wine. The apothecaries here come up with concoctions that are both appealing in look and taste."

"What are they like?" Ewen asked.

"It's hard to explain." Daniel shrugged. "They are all very different. Some bitter, some sweet, some are sour. You simply have to try them."

"But be warned." Emma said as they pushed through a door onto a much less crowded balcony. "They are all very strong. If you are going to experiment I would suggest just one or two. I do not imagine being hung over tomorrow would help your case any."

"Emma." Daniel said pointedly.

"Sorry." Emma held her hands up. "I promise I would not speak of it any more and I will not. Let's enjoy tonight, before we all die tomorrow."

"A pleasant thought." Ewen muttered as they sat down at a table overlooking the mesmerizing blue waters of the sea.

* * *

It was late when they finally left the city center. They had enjoyed a nice long dinner. Emma enjoyed getting to know Ewen and Bran better as they never dined together back in Eirian. After dinner they had walked around the city, joining in on the festival. There was much in the way of entertainment and dancing, all of which they had participated in. Ewen and Bran had been quiet the popular dance partners though each time they made sure to inform their partners they were already spoken for. Emma had smiled as she watched the two of them dance, thankful they were not scared by this world, instead enjoying what it had to offer. Daniel had finally managed to get Emma into the dancing herself. They had danced long into the night beneath the flickering torches and twinkling stars.

When they were all tired they headed off in the direction of the beach in search of some place to sleep. While they had more than enough money between them to stay in the nicest inn's in the city, Daniel and Emma both preferred a different location. On the various docks around the island there were a sort of cabin built on the beach. Each structure was two floors containing a washroom for men and woman and a check in deck. The majority of the structure however was a two story deck with multiple hammocks hanging from it, allowing individuals to sleep under the stars. While many people slept there because it was the cheapest place in the city, Daniel and Emma both preferred to be out doors.

"This is where we're sleeping?" Bran gawked.

"This is where Emma and I always stay." Daniel nodded as they stepped out onto the upper level, the whole of which they had rented for themselves.

"It is one of my favorite things about these islands." Emma agreed. She noticed Bran and Ewen's hesitation. "You two aren't afraid of sleeping out doors are you?"

"Of course not." Ewen shook his head. "It's just that it's a little… exposed."

"We are on the second story." Emma pointed out. "It's harder to get to us."

"It's also harder to escape." Bran pointed out. "And farther to fall."

"You won't fall." Emma promised "If you are careful."

"Well that makes me feel better." Bran stared at the ground.

"Bran you will be fine." Emma promised. "The only people who have ever gotten injured are those who are intoxicated. We are not. Now I am going to change back into my tunic and trousers. We should all get some sleep. We leave early in the morning."

Emma slipped into the washroom, cleaning the days grime off her. She slipped her dress of and changed back into her regular clothing, feeling much more like herself. She tied her hair up into a knot on her head and slipped out of the washroom, leaving the dress folded with the rest of her things. When she stepped back onto the porch she saw all three men sleeping peacefully in their hammocks. Smiling Emma took this as her opportunity to slip away and get some time to herself. She made her way onto the beach and sat down near the water, allowing the water to lick at her toes. She stared out into the deep blue expanse of water. The sky here was so clear the moon and stars reflected brightly of the water, their white hue mixing with the reflection of the yellow lights of the city, creating a beautiful mix of color. She turned her eyes up to the sky, taking in the seemingly impossible number of stars that seemed to twinkle in the sky. Stars were her favorite thing in the world. They looked like little diamonds in the sky. There beauty was unmatched by anything she had ever seen.

"Thought I might find you out here." A voice came form behind Emma. Emma didn't even have to turn around as Daniel sat next to her. "Thinking?"

"Yea I've just been around a lot of people today." Emma nodded, staring out into the ocean. "This is the first chance I've had to get away from it all. Why did you follow me?"

"You've been down here for nearly an hour." Daniel explained. "I thought I would see if something is wrong."

"An hour?" Emma gasped. "It felt like a few minutes."

"Wow." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Something must be really on your mind if you are losing time. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Emma shook her head. "I'm just tired."

"Emma we both know I know you better than that." Daniel pressed.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "It's just all so confusing."

"What is?" Daniel asked.

"Everything." Emma said. "Everything I thought I knew growing up isn't real. All of a sudden I have this family that loves me and wants me… or at least they want who they think I am… who I would have been had I grown up with them. But I have another life, responsibilities, a purpose in Altair. I have to go back there. It's my duty."

"But you're not sure if you want to." Daniel filled in the blanks.

"I know this is just the life I could have had, not the life I do have." Emma said. "I can't live in a fantasy world forever. There are expectations of me."

"But what if there's still a chance that this is your life Emma?" Daniel asked. "What if you can still have this life?"

"You want me to leave Altair?" Emma turned to Daniel, shocked. "To leave you?"

"I want you to be happy Emma." Daniel said slowly, sadness in his voice. "And if you are being honest with yourself, isn't there already a part of you that has left, a part of you that belongs to them now, that belongs to Eirian."

"But there is a part of me that belongs to Altair too." Emma sighed. "That's the problem."

"Your heart is torn." Daniel finished.

"It isn't yet." Emma looked back out at the sea. "But it will be."

"Let's get to bed Emma." Daniel stood up and held out his hand for her. "We have an early start."

Emma took Daniel's hand and walked with him back towards their bungalow. They saw the other people walking on the beach but didn't think anything of it, it wasn't unusual for people to be up at all hours of the night on the islands.

"Well, well, well." A group of men sauntered up to them. Emma could smell the alcohol on their breath. "Look who we have here."

"Such a pretty, pretty girl." One of the men reached out to touch Emma's hair. Emma immediately hit the mans hand away, her eyes narrowing. "Ooh, a fighter."

"You don't see many woman as pretty as you darling." Another man smiled. "We've been watching you all night. You looked might pretty in that dress of yours. It showed so much, but I wonder what the rest looks like."

"Stay away form her." Daniel pushed the man away from Emma.

"Ah and who is this?" The man looked angrily at Emma. "Your boyfriend."

"He's just a friend." Emma growled. "Leave him alone."

"It's not right for you to get this here fine prize all to yourself." The man pushed Daniel backward.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that." Daniel warned. "She isn't something to be owned."

"That's all women are." The man laughed. "And this one is the finest prize I've ever seem. A diamond."

Emma's fists clenched. She took deep breaths, trying to control her temper like she had been taught. "The four of you seem like you need to sober up. We'd be more than happy to pay for a bungalow for you if you'd just let us be on our way."

"That's not what I want tonight darling." The man shook his head. "I want you, we all do."

The man reached for Emma but before he could Daniel punched him square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back. "Daniel!" Emma gasped. He had broken protocol. They were never supposed to incite fights, it was one of their core rules.

"Why you little bastard. Two of the men lunged at Daniel.

"Run Emma." Daniel yelled. "Get Ewen and Bran."

Emma didn't want to leave him but without her sword she knew she wouldn't be able to take two men twice her size. Her training overtook her heart and she ran. She dodged the first man easily, but a rock caught her foot and tripped, allowing enough time for the other man to grab her and throw her to the ground. Before she could get up he was on top of her. She grabbed the rock she had tripped on and slammed it into his head. He howled in pain as she scrambled out form under him. He grabbed at her tunic, tearing a huge gash in it. Emma drove her heel into the man's nose, sending him howling back in pain. Before he could move she grabbed the rock and spun on top of him, jabbing her thumb into a pressure point in his neck and using her knee and foot to keep his arms pinned down. His eyes slowly rolled shut. "Emma!" Daniel's warning came too late as she felt herself being ripped backwards by strong arms. She tried to calm her mind and remember her training. She slammed her head back into the man's own, sending him stumbling backwards. To her right she saw that Daniel had more or less incapacitated one of the men and was dealing with the other. Suddenly Emma remembered the knife she kept in her boots. As she reached down the man lunged at her again, grabbing her hair and yanking her to the ground. Emma struggled, trying to get out from under his body weight. This wasn't the type of fight she was used to. She used her left arm to hold the man's face away from her while she reached desperately with her right to reach the knife in her boots. After what seemed like forever she finally managed to get her fingers around the knife's hilt. She pulled it out carefully. She had one shot at this and she knew exactly where she needed to hit. With one final push she drove the dagger into the man's chest. Exhaling as it slid in between two ribs smoothly. The man's eyes froze as he realized what happened. Emma used the opportunity to push him off her. Daniel was still struggling with his attacker. She picked up her rock and calmly walked up behind the man. She nodded at Daniel who slid out of the way. The man glanced back, surprised, just in time to see Emma smash the rock into his head, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Daniel said, out of breath.

"You shouldn't have attacked." Emma shook her head.

"There was going to be a struggle regardless and you know it." Daniel pointed out.

"It didn't have to end like this." Emma looked at the man. "Is he dead?"

Daniel examined the man and shook his head. "He will live." He glanced over at the man Emma had stabbed. "He will not."

"I didn't want to." Emma shrugged.

"You had to." Daniel nodded. "We should get back before they notice we're gone."

"They're going to notice this tunic." Emma glanced down at the shirt, which was covered in blood and torn to shreds.

"Toss it." Daniel said. "Say it was stolen. No one needs to know what happened. We'll be gone by time they discover them and they won't remember what happened."

"I need my knife." Emma pulled her knife from the dead man and wiped it clean on her tunic. "It's a good thing I keep this for emergencies."

"Only an Altarian teenage girl would keep a knife on them." Daniel smiled.

"Anyone with common sense would keep one on them." Emma shrugged. "Lets get out of here before someone see's us."

"What are you going to tell the shadows?" Daniel asked.

"With any luck?" Emma glanced at Daniel. "Nothing. If I have to say something I'll just say I went for a walk."

"How mad do you think your mother and father are going to be tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"I know they are going to be furious. There's probably a search party out combing the woods now." Emma shook her head. "But I would really rather not think about that right now. I'll enjoy my freedom while I have it."

"You always have your freedom Emma." Daniel said.

"Do I?" Emma asked. "I mean where we ever really free?"

"Of course." Daniel looked surprised. "Altair is one of the only places we can be free Emma."

"Altair is a sort of prison too…. Just a different type of prison." Emma shook her head. "It turned us in to soldiers, people who can just kill without feeling."

"It has allowed us to understand who we are." Daniel pointed out. "What are magic means, what are magic is. They rescue us from our homes,"

"And we never go back." Emma argued. "We never go back to who we were meant to be."

"Maybe we were never meant to be those people." Daniel mumbled.

"I thought you just said I might still have a shot at this life." Emma said.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Daniel admitted. "I just can't believe our home is something."

"Neither can I." Emma said. "What if everything we ever knew was twisted, manipulated."

"Then we find a way to move on." Daniel said. "Besides there are a lot worse places to be tricked into living. And a lot worse people to be surrounded by."

"That's true." Emma agreed. "No matter We have our friends… and each other."

* * *

**Emma's dress is a GOT easter egg. It's one of Margaery Tyrell's dresses from season 3, the one with the metal rose bodice in the episode where she shoots the crossbow with Joffrey.**


	13. History Repeating Itself

**I've been getting a lot of inspiration for this story lately so here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

* * *

"There are guards everywhere." Daniel gasped.

"I told you they would send out a search party." Emma shook her head in dismay.

Suddenly one of the guards patrolling the walls spotted them and started shouting to the other guards on the walls and in the courtyard. The guards at the gate ran across the bridge to them, asking a million questions at once. They ushered the group into the gates of the castle, closing them as soon as they had passed, keeping the world out. Through the crowd of people Emma saw her parents push through, their faces awash with relief. Snow rushed forward and pulled Emma into her arms, exhaling as she tightened her grip. "Thank God you are all right." She pulled back and held her daughters face in her hands. "You are all right aren't you?"

"I'm fine." Emma waved her mother off.

"What are you wearing?" Snow gave her daughter's outfit a once over.

"Oh this." Emma glanced down at the dress, knowing it would have elicited a reaction. "My shirt got stolen and this was the only thing they had to wear."

"It is entirely inappropriate." Snow scolded.

"I'm aware of that." Emma nodded, trying to keep her patience. "But as this is customary dress of where we were…"

"Where in the world have you been?!" Snow's face quickly changed from relieved to angry.

"I…" Emma started.

"You're out all night with no word of where you've gone." Snow continued. "Do you know how worried your father and I were? We had the whole guard out looking for you."

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to stay out all night." Emma said firmly.

"Well where were you that you could not come back or even be bothered to tell us where you were?" James asked. He didn't seem much happier than Snow.

"It's not that we did not want to come back. We were planning on returning before dinner but … well we could not…" Emma started to explain.

"Why couldn't you?" The worry was back in Snow's voice. "Did something happen Emma? Did someone keep you from returning? Did someone attack you?"

"No!" Emma was frustrated they wouldn't let her speak. "We didn't just go out into the forest yesterday. We went… well we went somewhere else."

"And where exactly did you go?" James crossed his arms.

"The Spice Islands." Emma said slowly.

"Where are those?" James asked.

Emma took a deep breath. "Another realm."

"Another realm?" Snow closed her eyes and tried to stay patient. "So you used magic to get there."

"That is generally how it is done." Emma nodded.

"Now is not the time to be smart with us." Snow warned. "And why exactly did you not return?"

"The Spice Islands has a restriction on when people can and cannot travel in and out of it." Daniel explained. "If you miss it you have to stay there until the window opens the next day."

"And you didn't think it would be appropriate to pay attention to that time window?" Snow asked.

"Time is different there." Emma said. "We forgot."

"Emma this is why magic is dangerous." Snow said.

"It's not dangerous, we were fine." Emma argued. "No one got hurt, everyone enjoyed themselves. Just because you don't understand something or someplace doesn't make it bad or dangerous."

"And you two just went along with this?" James asked Ewen and Bran, the look on his face a mix of disappointment and anger.

"It's not their fault." Emma cut in.

"Emma." James warned.

"No!" Emma said firmly, shocking both her parents at her refusal to listen to them. "It is not their fault. We would have gone with or without them. We have that kind of power. They knew that. They thought it would be better for them to come with us and keep watch over us than leave us in the unknown and come back empty handed. If you are going to be mad, please don't be mad at them. They were just doing their jobs."

"You two are dismissed for now." James said to Ewen and Bran who quickly took their leave. "As for you two…"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you where we were. We had no intention of staying out late. Still that doesn't excuse my lying to you but I knew you would react like this." Emma looked from her mother to her father. "These places aren't all dangerous. All magic isn't dangerous. If you would just come with me, just once, you would see."

"Emma we have rules for a reason." James cut her off. "They are for your safety and for the safety of all of us. You need to follow them. You need to listen to us. We're older, we have more life experience than you do which has allowed us to learn a little more. You'll understand some day."

"I thought you said when I came here I could come and go as I pleased." Emma crossed her arms, she was angry now. "You forget I don't live here. I can do as I please."

"Emma!" Snow gasped. "You will respect your father. We raised you better than that."

"You didn't raise me at all." Emma said coldly. "My home is in Altair, the place I was raised. A place that has taught me to experience all every world has to offer, to widen my horizons, to be tolerant of those who are different even though it may be scary at first. Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it is wrong. But I guess that isn't how you view things here. I cannot conform to that. I'm sorry I cannot be who you want me to be."

"Emma!" Both Snow and James called after her as she ran off towards the castle. They moved to follow her but Daniel stopped them.

"Let her go." Daniel warned. "She's angry and when she's in that kind of mood she needs to be alone. Going after her will only make things worse."

"Daniel, Emma is our daughter." James said. "I think we know how to deal with this."

"With all do respect sir, I think I know her better than you do." Daniel said carefully.

"When you are a parent you will understand you can't allow a child to act like that and think it's ok." Snow said. "We can't allow her to disrespect us, or others like that."

"Because the child you raised is so respectful to the two of you and everyone else?" Daniel's eyes widened as soon as it came out. He was even surprised by what he had said. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that."

"No." James shook his head. "You have a point."

"Emma is one of the most respectful people I know." Daniel continued. "But she's also sixteen and confused and feels like you are rejecting a big part of who she is. I may not be a parent, but I know Emma, and so maybe I can offer you a little bit of advice about loving Emma."

"We love Emma very much." Snow said, somewhat indignantly.

"I know that." Daniel nodded. "But you need to love Emma for who she is, not who you have imagined her to be. Love _all_ of her, not just the parts you expected, that you wanted. If you don't, it will be like trying to fit a square peg into a round hole. All it will do is break the relationship. Emma's pretty amazing if you would just accept her for who she is. I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused, truly. We didn't mean to make you worry. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do."

Snow and James watched as Daniel walked away. Most of the other guards had dispersed and they were some of the last people in the courtyard. Snow put her head in her hands. James sighed. "Well that went well."

"What are we going to do James?" Snow looked at her husband. "I feel like we just took a million steps backwards."

"Well we did." James agreed. "She is very angry with us. In restrospect maybe we should have heard her out before we yelled at her."

"She has to understand she can't just leave like that without telling us where she is going." Snow said.

"Technically she can." James looked at his Snow. "We did tell her she could come and go as she pleased, that was just before everything happened."

"Regardless she should have had the respect to tell us she planning on coming back." Snow shook her head. "Instead she just left us worrying."

"I don't think they meant to do any harm." James said gently. "You heard them. They lost track of time. Yes they were careless but I don't think there was any mal-intent."

"You have a point." Snow nodded. "I just wish she wouldn't have lied to us."

"Can you really blame her?" James asked. "I mean look how we just reacted. Daniel's right, we don't accept her for who she is, at least not completely. We try to ignore the magic in her, but it is very much a part of her. She spent ten years learning different rules in a land that celebrated her abilities. We can't expect her to conform to our beliefs and ways, not after that long."

Snow nodded slowly. "Someone has to change. And if we want to keep her it has to be us."

"I think so." James rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"I should go talk to her." Snow said finally.

"Snow." James warned.

"Not to yell at her." Snow clarified. "To apologize and to explain to her why we were so worried. I'm not she quite understood that reason. Maybe if she did she would understand why we reacted the way we did."

* * *

Emma sat with her knee's curled to her chest in the window seat staring out into the great expanse of the lake. Her dress was tossed on the floor, having been exchanged for more comfortable trousers and a tunic. She wasn't sure why she ran here first. She wanted to be alone and she knew it wouldn't be long before one or both of her parents came looking for her.

As if on cue there was a gentle knock on her door. Emma looked up to see Snow slipping in. As if she sensed her daughter's apprehensions Snow held up her hands. "I'm not here to yell at you."

Emma nodded slowly. "You can come in."

Snow walked over and sat in front of her daughter. "I'm sorry for how your father and I acted down there. Things went a little far. We didn't mean for them to, but when you are so worried about someone your emotions can get the best of you and override your judgment. I'm sorry we made you feel like you were not good enough or you had to change because that is not the case."

"It feels like that sometimes." Emma admitted.

"I know." Snow nodded. "You and Daniel made some valid points. We haven't been very accepting of all of you. We've been ignoring the parts that make us uncomfortable. But the fact is regardless of what should have happened, or could have happened, this is who you've become, and we love every bit of it. If you ever feel that its not the case, come to us. We love you more than you could ever know Emma. Every part of you, even those that scare us." Emma gave a small smile. "What is it?" Snow asked.

"It's funny." Emma shook her head. "The part of me that is my most attractive quality in Altair, is my least attractive quality in this land… but you guys still love me."

"That's what families do." Snow said. "They love each other for every last part of someone. I'm sorry we haven't been doing a very good job of that lately.

"I'm sorry for what I did too." Emma said. "The lying to you part. I just… I knew you would react like that and I was trying to avoid it."

"Do you know why we reacted the way we did?" Snow asked.

"Because you hate magic." Emma answered.

"No." Snow shook her head. "I would be lying if I said it did not play a small part in our reaction but the true reason for why we acted the way we did was because of the past, what happened ten years ago when you disappeared. It was like it was happening all over again."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Emma whispered guiltily. She looked down, letting her hair fall over her face.

"I know." Snow reached over and gently tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, looking into the matching pair of sea-green eyes. "But you have to understand, when you lose someone who is so precious to you, when they disappear without a trace for ten years, when you have to go on living day after day without them, it leaves a hole in your heart. A wound that will not heal. You never forget what that night was like, the night you lost them. It haunts you forever. So when you get that person back you hold on to them so tight, because you're afraid you might lose them again. Maybe sometimes a little too tightly. But when they disappear again, without a word of where they might have gone… well it takes you back to a pretty dark place and reopens some big wounds."

"I'm so sorry." Emma said honestly "I never meant to make you feel like that."

"I know." Snow assured her daughter. "I know you would never intentionally hurt us like that. That's why you have to be honest with us. Even when you think we can't handle the truth. We're your parents Emma and we will always be here for you. We love you no matter what Emma. I think if we would all get a little better about being honest with each other, about listening to each other, things might get just a little bit easier."

"I think we can do that." Emma agreed.

"Good." Snow pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you so much Emma." Snow released her daughter and stood up. "Now this may come as a surprise to you but recent events have required your father and I to make a visit to the city of Drell. It's a little over a days travel away. Because of recent events your father and I aren't leaving William unsupervised so he is coming with us. It's not that we don't trust you, we just didn't want to leave you alone so we decided to take the whole family with us. We leave at midday. I had Eliza pack your bags but you might want to check them to ensure the clothing is acceptable to you." Snow watched her daughter's reaction closely. "Are you ok with this?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. It might be nice to see more of the kingdom."

"I wouldn't label Drell as a nice city." Snow shook her head, picking up Emma's discarded dress and folding it. "It is a wretched place in my opinion. Full of thieves and gamblers and all sorts vermin."

"And you're taking your children to it?" Emma asked slowly.

"There is a fortress there." Snow explained. "We will be staying _inside_ the walls. Trust me on this one. Drell is not a place you want to explore."

Emma nodded. "So are there any clothing requirements? Like will there be any sort of meetings that require a certain dress code."

"We will be having a gathering the first night with the Lord of Drell, a questionable man if you ask me but alas he is your fathers friend. I would prefer if you wore a gown for it." Snow said.

"Well I'm sure if you wanted a gown there is already one in the bags." Emma smiled. "I'll be ready at midday."

"I'll see you then sweetheart." Snow smiled before taking her leave.

Emma shook her head and returned her gaze out the window. Drell, what her mother had described as a despicable city in what many called a lovely kingdom. She had a feeling this trip would be rather interesting.

* * *

"This place is so depressing." Emma glanced around the grand foyer of the fortress in Drell. The interior had almost no natural light with candelabra's casting an eerie glow on most of the room. Suits of armor and carved statues gave an unwelcoming presence. Because of Drell's position in the mountains the climate was much colder than their castle. The poor insulation in the fortress gave the entire place a chill. "There's no light."

"Or happiness." Daniel muttered.

"It was built as a fortress." Snow explained. "A stronghold for the army built over a hundred years ago. Beauty and light were not the priority. Safety from the enemy forces was."

"Still I can't imagine the type of person that would want to live here." Emma shook her head just as an imposing man entered the room. His icy blue eyes were foreboding and his strong chin and full bread gave him a rough looking edge. His clothing looked more regal and imposing than her father's usual daily wear. Black boots and a fur edged cape completed the outfit.

"That kind of person." Daniel whispered.

"James." The man said heartily, taking James hand firmly as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Aron." James smiled as he embraced his friend. "It was been too long."

"That's Lord Aron?" Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes." Snow nodded.

"_That's_ his friend?" Emma gaped. "His close one… from the war."

"Yes." Snow glanced at her daughter, curious by her reaction.

"I just…" Emma shook her head. "I don't see it."

"See what?" Snow asked.

"I mean… aren't friends supposed to have something… anything in common?" Emma looked at Snow.

"And what makes you think they don't have anything in common?" Snow asked.

Emma glanced back over at the two men. "Besides common sense?"

"Be nice." Snow warned.

"I am actually fairly practiced in dealing foreign nobility." Emma informed her mother. "Both those that I like and dislike."

"Ah Emma…" Aron and James walked toward them. "You are so beautiful. Just as every proper princess should be. You'll do very well in this life."

"Are you saying all a princess needs to be is beautiful?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Well how else are you supposed to find a proper husband to help you rule Eirian?" Aron asked.

"I think Emma would make a fine ruler regardless of the man she chooses to marry." James put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Well when you start considering suitors for our dear Emma here. I think one of my boys would make a fine match." Aron said to James.

Almost everyone shifted uncomfortably at the comment. James forced a smile at his friend. "I trust Emma will be more than capable of making that decision when the time comes."

"Well." Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "As that time is no where near now, how about we go get settled in before dinner."

"Of course." Aron nodded and beckoned over a steward. "Will you please take our honored guests to their quarters."

"Of course sir." The steward nodded. "Right this way your majesties."

"How long are we staying here again?" Emma whispered to Snow.

"Not too long." Snow ran a reassuring hand over Emma's hair. "Just long enough to get things straightened out."

"Well I hope it's soon." Emma said. "I'm not exactly a big fan of _Lord_ Aron."

"Neither am I Emma." Snow said as they ascended the staircase.

"Your highness's you will be staying in the west wing. Your daughter will be in the room next to you and the boys next to her." The steward instructed them.

"Daniel you'll be sharing a room with Will." Snow looked at him. "Is that ok with you?"

"Of course." Daniel nodded. He turned to whisper to Emma. "Assuming he doesn't try to kill me in my sleep."

Emma stifled a laugh as the steward turned to face them. "Dinner will be served in a half hour in the main dining room. The guests will be arriving soon. Your presence is requested as soon as you are prepared."

"Thank you son." James nodded. "You're dismissed."

"Of course sir." The steward took his leave.

"I'm going to go get changed." Emma excused herself. She walked into the sparsely decorated room. A few swords decorated the walls along with an assortment of crests and heads of hunted game that had been mounted. A large four-poster bed sat against the wall, her dress for the night already laid out on it. A small window overlooked the city but it was barely large enough for Emma to slip through, let alone give the room a decent amount of natural light. Emma glanced back at the dress Eliza had picked out for her. She was grateful Eliza had thought ahead and picked out a long sleeved gown to protect against the nighttime chill in Drell.

Emma slipped the dress on with relative ease. The long sleeves flared at the ends, part of them dipping slightly below her hand. The heavy deep red material hugged her body and flared slightly at her hips. The boat neck line was gilded in gold. She turned to the side, unsure if she liked how the dress fit.

"Emma." Snow stepped into Emma's room and looked at her daughter. "You look beautiful."

"It's not like anything I usually wear." Emma glanced at Snow.

"Yet you still look beautiful anyway." Snow smiled. "That color is beautiful on you."

"You say that about every color." Emma laughed.

"I don't know if I would say it about orange." Snow teased. "Or yellow."

"Are you saying I would not look pretty in those colors?" Emma feigned insult.

"No I'm saying I would not choose them for you given the choice." Snow smiled. Her eyes fell to the golden tiara sitting on the armoire. It's three strands were woven in a deceivingly simple and beautiful way. The emerald stones set in set off both her and Emma's eyes and the few diamonds woven throughout sparkled in the light. "Would you like help with that?"

"Yes." Emma nodded. She watched as her mother gently picked it up and fixed it into her curly blonde hair, which had only partially been pulled back. "I've never… I don't remember ever wearing a tiara before."

"Well it is your right." Snow smiled as she adjusted it. "I hope its not too much for your first time… well first time since everything happened."

"It still amazes me that there are more." Emma gave a small laugh.

"There's not too many more." Snow promised.

"You said there were six." Emma pointed out. "To me, that's a lot."

"They all have their purpose. Some more grand than others. Some more sentimental." Snow stepped back to look at her daughter. "There, it looks perfect."

Emma glanced at the mirror. "It feels strange."

"What does?" Snow asked.

"Having a tiara on my head." Emma stared at the glinting piece of jewelry that clearly identified her as a member of the royal family. "I mean, I guess I knew I was a princess… but this makes it so much more real." She looked over at her mother. "I like the one you chose to wear tonight."

Snow looked fondly at the simple diamond crown that sat upon her own head. It was one that she had seen almost every day growing. "It was my mothers."

"It's beautiful." Emma commented.

"So was she." Snow smiled nostalgically. "She was kind and loving and fair. All her subjects loved her. She was everything a proper queen should be. Everything a mother should be."

"She sounds a lot like you." Emma said quietly.

Emma's comment made Snow's heart swell and brought tears to her eyes. "She would have loved your fire and passion for life. I wish you could have met her."

"So do I." Emma gave a small smile. "Maybe you could tell me about her some day."

"Of course my darling." Snow agreed. "Now come, we're going to be late."

"I thought the king and queen were never late." Emma shot a sideways glance at her mother as they walked down the hallway. "That everyone else was simply early."

Snow froze upon hearing her daughter say those words. It took a few steps for Emma to realize Snow was no longer beside her. She stopped and turned, giving her mother a confused look. "Aren't you coming?"

"Emma." Snow said slowly. "Where did you hear that?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "From you I suppose."

"I haven't said that to you since…" Snow shook her head slowly. "Well since you were little."

"Oh." Emma looked surprised. "I… well… I didn't realize. I'm sorry?"

"No." Snow shook her head as she closed the gap between Emma and herself. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I was just startled, that's all. I wasn't aware you were having memories."

"I wasn't either." Emma admitted. "I had no idea that was from before."

"Maybe there are other things your subconsciously remembering." Snow said hopefully.

"Uh…" Emma glanced back at the stairwell. "Maybe now isn't the best time to go analyzing what are memories from the past. Besides, if anything concrete had developed I would know. I would have told you." Emma glanced down quickly before the last sentence, a small tell she had when she was lying. She was thankful her mother didn't know this about her. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her parents about her memory, she just wasn't sure how to go about telling them something she wasn't even was sure was real herself.

"Of course." Snow nodded. "You're right. We should go before your father and Will come looking for us."

"Right." Emma nodded, falling into step beside Snow, walking towards where her brother and father were waiting.

"There you two are." James smiled as he slipped his arm around his wife. Emma was starting to notice he made these shows of affection all the time. It made her happy to see how in love they were. "I was worried I was going to have to come hunt you down."

"Well as they say…" Snow smiled. "Fashionably late. Emma was making sure her dress fit right and figuring out to get her tiara on."

"You look beautiful Emma." James smiled at his daughter. "Like a proper princess."

Emma laughed, shaking her head at her father's joke. "If that's how he measures his standards of a proper princess I should be at the top of my game tonight dressed like this." She sighed. "I feel like everyone is going to be staring at me tonight."

"Well they will be." James said. "Because you're beautiful. But if they even think about coming to close they will have another thing coming."

"I think simply being your daughter is enough to intimidate them and keep them away." Emma smiled. "But thank you."

"Any time darling." James eyes twinkled as he and Snow led the way down the stairs, Emma and William following close behind.

The night wasn't a ball or a large party of any sort. It was a smaller gathering of the surrounding nobles and high-ranking officials. Still enough importance had been placed on the royal family's presence that a more formal attire was mandated. By time they arrived most of the guests were already milling around. When Snow and James reached the entrance to the formal gathering room the herald announced their presence and the entire room feel silent, bowing in respect. Snow and James walked through the room to greet Lord Aron and his wife on the other end of the room. Emma took a deep breath as she began to follow them, Will by her side. She was used to people watching her, in Altair, when they were visiting foreign dignitaries, but this was different. They were looking at her with reverence and some even with adoration. Suddenly she felt the high expectations of being a princess settle on her and for the first time in what seemed like forever she began to feel nervous. She twisted the ring on her left hand with her thumb, trying to calm herself. Will seemed to notice her nerves and silently took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma looked over at her little brother, shocked by this display of affection. Will gave her a small smile and Emma returned it, squeezing his hand back. Strangely enough Will's presence did make her feel more comfortable.

When they finally reached the other side of the room, Snow was smiling widely seeing her children's interaction. "Emma, I'd like you to meet Lord Aron's wife, Lady Helen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Emma gave a slight curtsey.

"The pleasure is all mine dear princess." Helen gave a warm smile. "These are my sons Tobias and Tomas."

Both boys bowed to Emma. When they straightened up Emma could see they were both spitting images of their father. Tobias, the eldest, looked to be a few years older than Emma while Tomas appeared to be no more than one year younger.

A bell rang, signaling it was time for dinner. Tobias stepped forward and held his arm out. "Princess Emma, may I have the honor of escorting you to dinner."

Emma hesitated before accepting, knowing it would be rude to do otherwise. "Of course." Emma looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her into the formal dining room. Despite being a mirror image of Lord Aron, there was a kinder and more welcoming air to Tobias.

Once they were all gathered at the table Lord Aron said a few words before everyone took their seats and the servers began to bring out the various dishes.

Conversation mostly revolved around James and Aron reliving old war stories and Helen and Snow filling each other in on what had changed in their lives. Apart from answering the occasional question from Helen or Tobias, Emma remained quiet for most of the meal.

Finally Lord Aron turned his attention to Emma. "Tell me Emma. What do you like to do?"

"Well…" Emma seemed surprised he was addressing her. "I enjoy traveling."

"Traveling?" Aron looked surprised. "Who would want to spend their entire day in a carriage?"

"Well granted carriage's aren't exactly my preferred method of travel." Emma admitted. "But there's a lot of amazing things to see in this world for those who are willing to accept them."

Daniel coughed and nudged Emma. "I also like to shoot bow and arrow and sword fight."

"Sword fighting?" Aron seemed surprised. "A girl? How interesting James. I should have suspected your daughter would enjoy that."

"Well she is very skilled." James smiled proudly.

"A girl who is skilled at sword fighting." Aron laughed. "I didn't realize that was a possibility."

"I don't think the sword bases how well it works for you based off your gender." Emma said with an air of insult. "I think it depends more on your talent and the time and effort you put into training."

"Emma has been training almost her entire life." Daniel added.

"Well until you've used a sword to take the life from someone you won't truly know what it means to hold one. Right James?" Aron smiled at his old friend.

"I don't know that this is a conversation that's appropriate for the dinner table." Snow cut in. "Or to have around children."

"Of course." Aron nodded. "My dear Snow I thank you for keeping me in check."

Snow gave a smile but Emma noticed it looked forced. The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully. Aron and James spent most of it retelling old war stories. The time they didn't spend reminiscing James spent talking to the other guests. Emma did her best to stay out of the way and allow the night to pass without incident. As she watched her parents she was amazed at how well the conversed with all of their subjects, making each feel important, regardless of their status.

When it finally grew late Snow allowed Emma to excuse herself for the night and retire to her room. The first thing she did was pull off the tiara and set it gently back in its box, feeling instantly more like herself. The dress came off next, slipping eagerly into the night-clothes Eliza had laid out for her. She was just finishing undoing her hair when Daniel stuck his head into her room. "There you are."

"Where else would I be?" Emma asked.

"When I noticed you had escaped that mad house I jealously followed you as quickly as I could." Daniel shook his head. "That was some night."

"Tell me about it." Emma agreed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding." Daniel joked. "I want to wait until I'm sure Will's asleep."

Emma snapped him teasingly with a towel. "Be nice." She warned.

"It's not me being nice you have to worry about." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"He's getting better." Emma pointed out. "Did you see him tonight."

"That was a rather uncharacteristic display of affection." Daniel agreed. "But flukes happen Emma."

"You're horrible." Emma laughed. "I'm just grateful he picked tonight to be a good brother. He's been around these kinds of nights his whole life. I haven't. I felt entirely strange. Especially wearing that." She pointed to the tiara.

"It was rather odd seeing you in a tiara." Daniel agreed. "It was as if the world was trying to remind me that you are now quite literally my superior."

"I'm not your superior." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're royalty and I am not." Daniel said simply. "That makes you my superior.

"Yes but I am not royalty over you." Emma countered. "Therefore it's not the same thing."

"You still have a higher status than me." Daniel pointed out.

"What does status really mean in this world." Emma shook her head.

"Everything." Daniel said. "You should know that more than anyone growing up in Altair. What people think of you, what you can do, it dictates your entire future."

"I guess you have a point." Emma agreed. "It's just odd to think of myself as a higher status, as a princess. I just felt so silly wearing a tiara. It's the opposite of everything I was growing up."

"For what it's worth." Daniel shrugged. "I thought the tiara looked like it belonged on you. You looked very much like a princess tonight, regal and beautiful."

"Ah well Lord Aron should be happy." Emma said sarcastically. "Maybe I can use that beauty to find me a proper husband."

"Lord Aron has a lot of opinions on a lot of things." Daniel laughed. "Like your ability to sword fight for instance."

"According to Aron only men can truly wield a sword." Emma shook her head. "And apparently the measure of someone's ability rests solely in how many lives they have taken."

"Well by that definition you are three times the man Aron is." Daniel joked eliciting a laugh from Emma.

"I should have liked to see the look on his face had I told him I have indeed taken a life." Emma admitted. "It might have finally shut him up."

"Why don't you?" Daniel suggested.

"Daniel." Emma warned. "You know I don't want anyone knowing about that."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "Your parents might be proud of you."

"Proud of what?" Emma asked. "That their daughter is a mercenary for hire?"

"We are not mercenaries." Daniel rolled his eyes."

"It most certainly is one of the services we provide." Emma argued. "We provide an army for whoever pays enough."

"We fight for the greater good Emma." Daniel said slowly, shocked by Emma's sudden disdain. "We fight for the side of good to ensure that evil does not gain the upper hand in our realms."

"Yea well the greater good sure involves a lot of death." Emma shook her head and sat on her bed. And don't try to tell me we're sacrificing the few to save the many. I don't regret the actions I've taken in my life, I'm just saying, there's a lot of blood on our hands and I'm not always sure whether it's something to be proud of."

"Taking a life is never something you should be proud of." Daniel agreed. "But fighting for the good of others is."

"I suppose you are right." Emma agreed.

"Hey." Daniel noticed Emma's sullen mood. "How about we do something exciting tomorrow to cheer you up."

"In this prison?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"No." Daniel shook his head. "I say we escape this creepy place. Just for the afternoon. Your father and mother will be in meetings all afternoon. They won't even notice we're gone."

"Because that worked out so well for us last time?" Emma asked.

"We won't be realm traveling this time so there's no chance of getting stuck." Daniel added.

Emma sighed, wanting so badly to get out of the fortress even though she knew it was a less than stellar idea. Finally she caved. "Ok." She agreed. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Daniel smiled. "Tomorrow we get to see what the infamous Drell is really like."


	14. Qualities of a leader

"I think this window is big enough for both of us to get out." Emma motioned to a window that was about a foot above her head. "Help me up."

"Whatever you say your highness." Daniel jested.

"Shut up and help me." Emma rolled her eyes and put her foot in Daniel's hands. She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up into the window frame. She glanced out the window and saw a ledge about ten feet down with the ground about fifteen feet below it. "This will work. Give me your hand."

"Can you pull me up?" Daniel asked.

"Is that a joke?" Emma held her hand out and grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled Daniel up next to her. "I can't believe you even asked."

"You're not as dainty as Ramiro thinks you are." Daniel smirked.

"Yea no duh." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Wow falling right out of the properness of a princess." Daniel said.

"Yea well a proper princess doesn't sneak out against her parent's wishes so do you want to go back or do you want to stop being an idiot?" Emma asked.

"Wow, snarky." Daniel held up his hands.

"Where are you two going?" Daniel and Emma turned to see Will rounding the corner into the little alcove.

"Out." Emma said simply.

"Didn't mom and dad tell you they couldn't go out?" Will asked.

"They did." Emma said slowly.

"And you're going out anyway?" Will clarified.

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to get in trouble?" Will raised his eyebrow.

"Nope." Emma shrugged. "We're not planning on getting caught."

"Mom and Dad are going to be so mad." Will shook his head slowly.

"Seriously Will?" Emma sighed. "If you think telling on me is going to win you any favor with them you're insane. It's just going to make everyone in this family mad at you. All I'm asking for is a little deniability. Just don't tell on us and next time you do something stupid we won't tell on you."

"Really?" Will seemed surprised.

"Yea. That's kind of how this whole sibling thing works." Emma said. "I know I may not have grown up with siblings but I did grow up with this bonehead and our friends so it was kind of the same thing. We look out for one another."

"Well what if mom and dad ask me where you are?" Will asked slowly.

"Tell them the truth. You don't know and I'm with Daniel. I'm not asking you to lie to them, just don't tell them everything." Emma shrugged.

"What if they find out I knew?" Will asked.

"They won't. I'm not going to tell on you. Daniel's not going to tell on you. If you have our backs, we'll have yours." Emma promised.

"Ok." Will nodded. "I didn't see anything."

"Perfect." Emma smiled as she slipped out the window, dropping lightly onto the ledge below. She looked up to see Daniel waiting. "You coming or not princess?"

"You are mean today." Daniel shook his head and followed suit.

"Yea well after being proper and trying to live up to perfect daughter my parents have in their head for so long the snark just kind of comes out." Emma shrugged. "Sorry."

"No." Daniel began to climb down the wall. "Get it out. We wouldn't want you acting like this to your subjects."

"Can we just drop the princess thing for today?" Emma asked as she dropped to the ground. She pulled her hair up into a cap. "From now on I'm not even Emma."

"Ah Eric." Daniel smiled, calling Emma by the name they used whenever she was hiding the fact that she was a girl. "I've missed you."

"Yea well." Emma coughed and hit her chest, lowering her voice. "It's getting harder and harder to pull this off."

"Yea the prettier you get the harder it is to pretend you're a boy." Daniel shrugged.

"Yea." Emma glanced at herself in her dagger. "With this face it might be harder to pass as a boy."

"I could hit you." Daniel offered. "Give you a bruise, make you look like you've been in a fight."

"Are you insane?" Emma looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, what is in your skull?"

"Jeez you sound just like Diana." Daniel crossed his arms.

"If I come back with a bruise on my face how am I going to explain that to my parents?" Emma asked. "They'd kill you. Both of them. And then they'd kill me."

"You have a point." Daniel agreed.

"I'll just glamour." Emma shook her head. "Change my appearance so I look like a boy."

"Since when can you do that?" Daniel looked impressed.

"It's a new ability." Emma shrugged. She took a deep breath and slowly waved her hand over her face. She turned to face Daniel. "How do I look?"

"Like a boy." Daniel nodded. "You are so incredible. I am so jealous."

"Let's go." Emma rolled her eyes. "I can only hold this for a few hours."

They had stolen shirts from Lord Aron's pages so they slipped easily through the fortress gates. They didn't stop walking until they were a few blocks clear of the fortress and safe from recognition. Emma glanced at the city around her. It was teeming with people. All moving quickly to their destinations, few stopping to interact with one another. Beggars stood on the corners, hoping even a small coin would be tossed their way.

"This is almost as bad as the capital in Galraun." Daniel whispered.

"I don't now if I would give it that much credit." Emma said flatly.

"Emma don't let your time in this world cloud your judgment." Daniel warned. "This is horrid but we've seen worse."

"It's just shocking a place like this exists in my father's kingdom." Emma shook her head.

"It is?" Daniel asked. "You forget you've only been here a few weeks. There is much you don't know about this place."

"We place judgments on other lands with far less time and information." Emma argued. She turned out of the square and down an alleyway, trying to escape the crowds of people.

"Well, well, well." A group of men looking no more than 25 years of old appeared out of the doorway. "What do we have here? Two spoiled pages. You must be new at your job, or slow. If you weren't you'd know better than to wander around here dressed like that."

"We don't take too kindly to pampered little boys around here." Another grinned maliciously. "It's not fair that just because your father kisses the Lord's feet, or because your mother allows him to mount her in bed you get to be treated better than the rest of us. What makes you so special."

"I don't think you want to be talking to us like that." Emma glared.

"And why not?" The first one asked. "What are you going to do about it? Run back and tell Lord Aron? He doesn't give two shits about you or any of the rest of us. You know he holds no power here. This is Valish's territory and when you come through here, you better be prepared to pay the toll."

"We're not giving you anything." Daniel wasn't intimated by the encroaching group. "Now step aside and let us pass."

"Not until you give us everything you have." The man warned.

"I don't see that happening." Emma shook her head.

"Why you little shit." The man reached out and slapped Emma across the face before she had time to react. She fell hard against the ground. Taking a deep breath she stood up and faced them again.

"I wouldn't do that again." Daniel warned.

"Or what?" The man spat. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Emma grabbed the man's hand and knocked his feet out so he hit the ground hard. She drew her dagger out and held it to his neck. "If you so much as breathe the wrong way I'll slit it your throat."

Daniel held is own sword out threateningly. "I'd listen to her if I were you."

"Now." Emma shifted her weight so her knee was in the man's stomach and looked up at the rest of the group. "You're going to walk away and forget you ever saw us. And you're going to give us your shirts so we don't run in to this little problem again and none of your other friends end up dead." The men didn't move. "Now." Emma raised her voice. The men quickly moved to action. She glanced down at the man beneath her. "I want your shirt."

"Take it." He scrambled up as soon as Emma let him. He pulled of his shirt and threw it at her. "Just get the hell away from us."

"With pleasure." Emma grinned as she discarded the squire shirt and pulled on the filthy white tunic. She looked at Daniel. "Are you ready?"

"I am now." Daniel picked up the money pouch and tossed it to Emma. "I think the citizens they stole this from might appreciate it back."

"I think your right." Emma grinned. "This can be put to much better use than whores and ale."

The two made it to the end of the alley before they burst out laughing. "That was just like old times."

"It felt good." Emma agreed. "I haven't done something like that since…"

"Two days ago?" Daniel asked.

"Technically we killed them." Emma pointed out. "We just scared those idiots."

"They next time they see you they'll cower in fear." Daniel agreed.

"The next time they see me I'll be a girl." Emma pointed out. "Now lets give this money to people who can use it."

The two wandered the filthy streets of Drell, handing out the money here and there, trying to stay unnoticed by the masses. The deeper into the city they moved the dirtier it seemed to get. Remnants of riots remained in some areas, overturned carts and broken crates were picked over by beggars before soldiers chased them off. Game roamed free in some areas. The farther from the fortress they got, the worse the condition of the city became.

"We're going to need to bathe before we see my parents." Emma shook her head in disgust. "They'll smell the city on us. Plus we're covered in dirt."

"It'll wash off. Except for that." Daniel turned Emma's head to see her cheek. "That's going to bruise."

"Great?" Emma sighed. "Looks like your plan to blacken me up panned out. They're going to be so mad."

"Tell them you tripped." Daniel shrugged.

"They won't believe that." Emma shook her head.

"Tell them I beat you in a fight." Daniel suggested.

"That's even less believable." Emma teased. "Besides they'd have your head if they thought you touched me." Emma stopped as they rounded the corner, gasping. "Speaking of heads."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Look." Emma quietly directed him to the wall over the square. At the top, just below the walkway, there sat a row of pikes, almost every one with a head mounted on it. "That's horrific."

"Em you've seen stuff like this before." Daniel reminded her.

"Yes but it was different." Emma shook her head. "We do not display our murder in Altair. It is not something we are proud of. And the societies we've been in that do this are barbaric, not societies that I am a member of, that my parents rule over."

"Ah boys." A nearby shopkeeper noticed Emma and Daniel focusing on the wall. "Looking at the spikes. Does it scare you?"

"No." Emma shook her head. "The savagery of it disgusts me."

"Em." Daniel hissed.

"You better watch your mouth around here boy." The shopkeeper warned. "If the guards catch wind of that kind of talk you'll be in the stalks before you know it. Just because you're finally realizing why your ma didn't want you wandering around this god forsaken place doesn't mean you can spout of like a righteous prat."

"Why doesn't anyone say something?" Emma asked.

"We do what we need to so we can survive." The shopkeeper said. "So we don't end up like that."

"What did they do to end up like that?" Emma asked slowly.

"Crossed the Lord in some manner or another most likely, or one of his captains." The shopkeeper shrugged. "There's a resistance against him, we're not allowed to speak of it but best you understand before you go and get yourself killed. There are people here, good people, crazy but good intentioned, who want to restore Drell to it's former glory, to the city it used to be before the Lord became corrupt and power hungry. Its leaders heads are up there as a reminder to us all who holds the power. Some of those men have done nothing… the Lord puts there heads up there as a reminder of who holds the power of life and death over all of us."

"That's terrible." Daniel said.

"Why doesn't the king do something?" Emma asked.

"The king?" The shopkeeper laughed. "The king has no power here. Lord Aron runs this as his own kingdom. Even if the king did have any power he wouldn't do a thing. He and Lord Aron are friends. That's why he ignores what happens in this city, as we all die and descend into chaos. No, the king, would rather focus on the rest of his shining kingdom. As far as I am concerned he is no king of mine. He is not as kind and benevolent as everyone else proclaims. No king abandons his subjects."

"Thank you for your time." Daniel nodded. "We had better be going."

"Aye." The shopkeeper nodded. "And keep your mouths shut before you get yourselves killed."

"Em." Daniel said as they walked away. "I'm sure they have no idea that this is going on out here."

"I know." Emma said slowly, her eyes not leaving the heads. "That's what scares me."

"What?" Daniel seemed confused.

"It means my fathers dear friend Lord Aron has betrayed him." Emma said. "He's a corrupt sadist who wishes to live by his own rules. If he'll kill people and put there heads on spikes just because he can, just because they dare to stand against him, what will become of us if we say something."

"Your father would never let anyone hurt us." Daniel promised. "Besides we can hold our own."

"I know we're skilled Daniel but his forces far outmatch our own." Emma shook her head. "If it comes down to war, we may escape with our lives, but not everyone will."

Daniel fell silent. "We could use magic?"

"Daniel we've never used magic to end lives." Emma gasped at the idea.

"No." Daniel admitted. "But we've used it to save lives, and that's what we'd be doing."

"You know as well as I do that using magic to take a life blackens the soul in a way you cannot return from." Emma shook her head. "I won't do it. I won't give in to it."

"Your magic is far too pure to be darkened." Daniel pointed out.

"Which is exactly why it won't allow me to kill." Emma looked at Daniel. "It is part of what drives my conscience Daniel. Love does not take life, it gives it. That is why I cannot use my magic to kill, only my skills."

"We should get back to the fortress before someone notices we're gone and Lord Aron wonders if we've discovered his secret." Daniel suggested.

"Good point." Emma agreed. They quickly wove their way through the streets back to the fortress. Forgetting they were no longer dressed like pages and were utterly covered in filth Emma and Daniel walked right up to the gates before being blocked by guards.

"Off with you." A guard warned. "No begging"

"We're not beggars." Emma shook her head. "We're staying here."

"Why would Lord Aron let a couple of street rats like yourselves stay in his nice home?" The other guard sneered.

"Em we're not dressed in our pages uniforms." Daniel realized.

"We're pages of the Lord." Emma said quickly. "We lost our tunics in a fight with some low lives. It was a careless mistake."

"Do you want a smack on your ear to help you with your hearing?" The first guard asked. "Get out of here."

Emma sighed, realizing a pretending to be a page would get them no further and only leave them stranded outside the fortress walls which was not a place she wanted to be. She removed her cap and let her long hair fall. "I want to see my father"

"I want to fuck the queen for all the good it does me." A guard laughed.

Emma's eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a line. "Don't speak about her like that."

"And what do you care for the queen boy?" The guard asked. "What has she ever done for you?"

Emma suddenly realized she still looked like a boy. Waving her hand over her face she reverted back to her normal appearance, shocking the guards. "My mother is the Queen. I am Princess Emma, which gives me power over you. And if you lay a hand on me my father will have you both in shackles before you can blink." Emma crossed her arms. "Now are you going to let me by or do I need to smack you on the ear to help with your hearing?"

* * *

"You know I had half my guard out searching for you." James sat behind his desk, staring intently at his daughter. The guards had let them inside where they had immediately been taken to her father's temporary office. She was still covered in dirt and dressed in the man's oversized tunic. The only good part of the filth was that it covered her quickly blossoming bruise.

"Only half this time?" Emma said cheekily.

"Emma." Snow warned.

"I'm sorry ok. I just had to get out of here. This place is horrible." Emma glanced out the window. "This city is horrible."

"We know." James tried to keep his patience. "That is why we wanted you to stay in here. We are aware of how terrible it is out there."

"Are you?" Emma asked. "Have you actually been out there? Do you really know what is going on? Because if you do I can't believe you're just sitting here talking while your people are suffering."

"What exactly are you saying Emma?" James asked slowly, his voice low but even.

She glanced around at the other advisors her father had apparently been in a meeting with before she was brought in. She looked back at her father and took a deep breath. "I do not mean to speak out of place but I feel this needs to be said. Everything I've heard is about how great a kingdom Eirian is, about how we are a prosperous and wonderful people. That the leaders are kind and just and provide for the safety and well being of their subjects, _all_ their subjects. People call you a great person, a great king, but how can you call yourself a good king if even a few of your subjects are suffering? The people out beyond those walls? They are suffering greatly because of the leadership you have appointed them. There are beggars on every street corner. There is filth everywhere. The farther you move from the fortress, the worse the condition of the people get. Women are literally selling themselves on the street just so they can eat. Corruption runs wild. In some places the crest of Lord Aron carried no weight. Men who deal in illegal trades have risen to power and taken territories, sending out groups of men to physically intimidate and force others to bend to their will. Even the areas that are controlled by captains cannot be trusted as some of them are corrupt themselves, taking payments for looking the other way. You can sit there and pretend that this isn't happening, but that doesn't change the fact that it is. And don't try to convince me that your dear friend Aron doesn't know about it. I've heard the people of Drell, he's the worst of them all, taking payments from the black market dealers, from the whore house owners, controlling this city with an iron fist and inspiring fear into his people to the point that they are afraid to even say the wrong thing less\t they be thrown in prison."

Emma was shaking, while she was not usually a nervous person she knew what the implications of her words would be. She knew if she stopped now she would be unable to continue. "I understand Lord Aron is your old friend but you can not put a friendship that existed twenty years ago over the needs of your people. You cannot abandon them and turn your head the other way all for a man you would not even be friends with today. People change. Lord Aron has changed. He has done terrible things and your people are suffering because of it. I have seen how he deals with his enemies, those who have the courage to stand up to him and say what he is doing is wrong. Do you know where those men are? Because I do. Their heads are on spikes in one of the town squares, warning all who pass of the price of saying something against their Lord. Some of the heads belong to men who have done nothing. They were simply killed to remind others that Aron can kill at his will. I understand that executions must be carried out when the crime is so egregious there is no other option but celebrating it by mounting the head and forcing all your people to look upon it? Forcing children to look upon it. What kind of message does that send about the kingdom we are, about the king you are that this is allowed to happen. You may not be doing it but you are not stopping it which makes you guilty too."

James was silent. He folded his hands in front of his face and looked up at his daughter. Finally he spoke. "This is how you view me? This is how you feel?"

"I do not view you as a monster if that is what you are asking." Emma said. "But I do feel that you are too scared, too prideful to admit that a friendship that used to be so dear to you has clouded your judgment about what is right. I am not the only one who feels this way." Emma motioned to the men around her. "They all do, they're just too afraid to say no to you because you're their king. I do not mean to be disrespectful but just because you are king doesn't mean you always know what's best. That's why you have advisors, to tell you when you have made a mistake and how to fix it. Because you can fix this. I believe in you. But you have to want to make a change. Look outside at these people who are suffering. They are _your_ people. Don't they deserve something from you?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few to save the many Emma." James said slowly. "You'll learn some day. Overthrowing this power system would cause a great divide in our kingdom. While the rest of the kingdom would support us, Drell is one of our largest cities. They have power and resources we need. We would have to go to war with ourselves and this is not a time we can afford that. And even then the corruption in Drell runs far deeper than just replacing its leadership. It does no good to sacrifice the needs of the rest of the kingdom to fruitlessly try to save the lost souls of Drell."

"Not everyone in Drell is a lost soul." Emma shook her head. "I've been out there, I've seen them. There are good people who still exist, people who have not been swayed by the evil all around them, and that makes them stronger than most people I know. There are men and women with families, trying to survive in a corrupt system. Who are constantly robbed of what they earn by corrupt individuals. Don't you owe it to them to do something about it? You have that power. You can save them. You can be the king that everyone proclaims you to be.

"What would you have me do Emma?" James asked in exasperation. "It's not that I don't want to save these people. But it is far more complicated than you understand."

"Try!" Emma raised her voice. "Try to do something! Try to do anything! Stop putting your friendship above the needs of your people. I understand Lord Aron was once your dear friend but that was twenty years ago. Sometimes we have to do what is right, even if it means turning on our friends when they are wrong. It does not mean we love them any less, only that we have the will and the responsibility to do what is our duty, to do what is right. Try to do what is right for you people. At the very least they deserve that. Your people need you. You're the great and just king, the protector of this land, start acting like it." Emma turned and departed the room, unable to continue on any longer. She left the entire room in silence, watching her leave, stunned by the courage and honesty it took for someone so young to speak so wisely.

* * *

"There you are." Snow gave a small smile as she walked into Emma's room. "I've been looking for you."

"Where else would I be?" Emma shrugged. "There's not a lot of places to hide in this place and you've posted Daven outside my door so I don't go anywhere."

"Daven is not there to keep you in." Snow said as she sat down on her daughter's bed. "He is there to keep others out."

"What?" Emma looked confused.

"Your little outburst had a lot of implications Emma." Snow said slowly. "Should the wrong person have heard it… well what you said could have put yourself and all of us in great danger."

Emma shook her head and looked at the bedspread. "If Lord Aron finds out… How could I have been so stupid? I apologize."

"No." Snow said. "Don't apologize for what you said. I think it took a lot of courage to speak such harsh, but honest truths to your father. It needed to be said and honestly I don't think it could have had a greater impact on him coming from anyone else."

"He's not angry at me?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't classify his mood as pleased." Snow said slowly. "That being said he agrees with what you said, as do his advisors. You have convicted him. He cannot stand by any longer and allow things to continue on as they are in Drell. However the situation is… complicated."

"Aron is his friend." Emma said.

"That is part of it." Snow admitted. "But it is far more complex than just that. There are a lot of factors to consider. You can't just see something is wrong and change it. We have to be careful about the way we do this. We will upset the balance of power, along with many individuals who are loyal to Aron."

"His forces are larger than ours." Emma nodded. "If we turn on him he far outmatches us. There's no way we all would make it out alive."

"Exactly." Snow said grimly.

"And bringing in outside support isn't a good option either." Emma continued, every scenario running through her brain. "What kind of message would that send to the other kingdoms, that we cannot even control our own people, that we are declaring war on our own. It doesn't exactly give off image of a strong and united people, which is one we need. And it does not inspire faith in the people of Eirian for their leadership. We could always trust Aron would come quietly but that does not seem like a possibility."

"You are beginning to see our dilemma." Snow nodded. "But it is not something you need to concern yourself with."

"Why not?" Emma asked. "Aren't I supposed to take the throne some day? Should that happen isn't this something I need to learn how to deal with?"

"This is a bit bigger than a learning opportunity." Snow said carefully. "I know you are capable of protecting yourself in many situations Emma but we are the brink of a very violent and disastrous conflict if this is not handled just right. It just isn't something your father and I are willing to risk involving you in. But you needn't worry. Your father and his advisors are in their now figuring out a way to fix this."

"His advisors." Emma shook her head. "They probably all hate me for what I said. I came of as insolent and disrespectful, and I dragged them into it as well."

"You did drag them into it." Snow agreed. "But they needed to be involved. You reminded them of what their job as advisors is. Today they got to see the type of leader you will be. They got to experience what it will be like to follow you. Emma you acted very nobly today, you put at risk your personal relationship for the good of your people, just as a queen would."

"I'm not sure that's how they saw it." Emma said.

"It's how I saw it." Snow offered. "And how your father saw it. And that's all that really matters."

"I suppose you are right." Emma agreed. She pulled her blonde hair back, forgetting about the purple bruise on her face.

Snow gasped and gently turned Emma's face towards her. "What is that?"

"Oh." Emma dropped her hair, cursing herself for forgetting about it. "That… I… well Daniel and I sort of got… jumped by some thugs working for some guy named Valish."

"Are you all right?" Snow looked worried.

"I'm fine." Emma waved her mother off. "Seriously I made it out way better than they did. That rag is their shirt actually. Daniel and I stole them so we didn't identify ourselves as easy targets."

"You stole his shirt?" Snow asked slowly.

"I convinced him to give it to me." Emma glanced up at the ceiling.

"And how exactly did you convince a man who was trying to steal your belongings to give you his shirt?" Snow asked.

"I pulled a dagger on him." Emma shrugged. "I've fond people will generally do as you ask when you have a knife to their throat."

"You carry a dagger?" Snow's eyes widened.

"Always." Emma nodded and pulled the dagger out from her boot to show her mother. "Well almost always. Obviously when I'm dressed up it's not something I keep on me. Not a lot of places to hide it."

Snow examined the dagger before handing it back to Emma. "Normally I would argue that it is an entirely dangerous habit but seeing as it benefits you and you clearly know how to use it, it is probably a good thing you keep it on you."

"Yea for some reason people think they can get whatever they want from me just because I'm a girl." Emma laughed. "I like to prove them wrong, and terrify them in the process."

"How much bigger than you was he?" Snow asked.

"At least fifty pounds heavier, taller, and more muscular." Emma said. "But he was no where near as well trained."

"That's my girl." Snow smiled proudly.

"You're not mad?" Emma asked.

"That you disobeyed our orders and put yourself at risk?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "No, that I'm not entirely pleased with. But the fact that you took down someone who was much bigger than you and had multiple friends as back up and came away with only a bruise makes me very proud. Although I do want to kill the man that laid a hand on you."

Emma smiled. "I thought you might have that reaction."

Snow smiled and lovingly stroked her daughter's hand. "I have to return to your father and the others but I wanted to make sure you are all right."

"I'm fine." Emma nodded. "Go do your duty to your people."

"I love you Emma." Snow said as she walked to the door. "And please this time, try not to escape your guard escort. The danger is very much present."

"I won't." Emma promised. She laid back on her bed, pondering just what the implications of her actions would be. Not only on herself, but on her family and her kingdom.

* * *

"I thought I might find you up here." James sunk down next to his daughter on the roof of the fortress.

"It's the only place you can have access to the air." Emma said. "To the sky." She glanced up at the stars. "Look at them. They are so beautiful. They're different in every world but their beauty never changes."

"They are truly one of the greatest wonders of our world." James agreed. He looked at Emma. "I wanted to thank you for what you did today. It took a lot of courage for you to stand up to me. But you did, for your people, and for that I am so proud."

"Have you figured out what you are going to do yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet." James admitted. "It is a complicated and delicate issue that needs to be dealt with very carefully."

"So I've heard." Emma nodded.

The two sat in silence, unsure of what to say to one another in the wake of their most recent interaction. Finally it was Emma who broke the silence. "Are you disappointed?"

"By what?" James looked confused.

"By how things turned out?" Emma clarified "Losing me… losing your chance at raising me into the woman you wanted me to be, by how I turned out?"

"I could never be disappointed by you." James promised his daughter. "I am disappointed by the fact that I did not get to see you grow into the beautiful woman you are today. But nothing about you disappoints me."

"Not even that I am not the person you had planned for me to be?" Emma asked.

"You are more than we could have ever imagined." James looked at his daughter. "You are the sum of all of Snow and I's best qualities.

"Only your _best_ qualities?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure I didn't get some of your worst?"

"Oh I'm sure some of our worst are in there somewhere." James laughed.

"Are you saying I have bad qualities?" Emma feigned insult.

"No. Never" James shook his head.

"What do you see in me?" Emma asked.

"What I see in you… that list is endless." James glanced up into the sky. "As endless as the stars in the sky."

"No I mean, what do you see in me… that you see in Snow, that you see in yourself." Emma elaborated.

"Well you have your mothers beauty, that is for certain. You have her eyes, her chin, her nose. You have my hair, well at least the golden color. Your long gorgeous locks come from her. You have my height. You're stunning." James gazed at his daughter in amazement. "You're impulsive, just like your mother and I. You have my penchant for breaking the rules, that's for certain. You don't always do what you are told but you do what you think is right. Just as I used to."

"Just like you?" Emma asked. "You broke rules? What happened? You're so keen on them now."

"I've broken many a rule in my day." James admitted. "I couldn't seem to stay within the boundaries that were set. Still every time I defied King George I did it for what I thought was the greater good."

"But wasn't breaking King George's order to marry Abigail more for you than anyone else?" Emma asked slowly. "I mean, no disrespect intended but if you had married her, an entire war could have been avoided. People wouldn't have died. A kingdom could have been saved."

"But it would have not been this kingdom." James countered. "We would have grown to resent each other. We would have abandoned our true loves. We wouldn't have the amazing children we do today. Neither of us would have been happy."

"But isn't that what being a king is about?" Emma asked. "Giving up the things you want, making decisions that may not be preferable to you or the ones you love. Even making decisions that require sacrifice of the ones you love for the betterment of your people."

"You are right." James nodded. "You sound like a ruler already."

"I am a warrior, not a ruler." Emma corrected. "But I guess they have a lot in common."

"How do you see that?" James asked.

"Great generals, great kings, they share common characteristics." Emma explained. 'Yes a general may not know how to provide for the needs of a kingdom and a king may not be able to lead an army, although he should be, but regardless they are both great leaders, and great leaders know that it is not always about them, but about their sacrifice for the good of those that look to them for leadership. A good general would not sacrifice his men for glory, just as a good king would not sacrifice his people for luxuries. A warrior knows that in a battle it is not about yourself. It is about those you are fighting for, those you are fighting with. You don't always make decisions that are good for you. You make decisions that are good for everyone, even when it hurts you."

"You will make a wise and noble queen one day." James was impressed by his daughter's wisdom and morals.

"Well who knows if I'll end up Queen of Eirian." Emma shook her head. "If I gave up my throne maybe Will would actually like me."

"How do you figure?" James asked.

"Will hates me because I took my rights to the throne back." Emma said as if it were obvious.

"My darling Emma, there are many reasons why William doesn't like you."

"Well that makes me feel better." Emma said sarcastically.

"I fear your mother and I made some mistakes raising William." James admitted. "Mistakes that may not have been made had you not disappeared."

"Guilt trip much?" Emma asked.

"That's not what I meant." James said quickly "It's just that when you left, we were heart broken. We lost one of the most important things in our lives. We turned our focus to William, our only child left and we spoiled him, gave him all our attention and let him get away with more than we would have ever let you get away with. And in the process he became selfish, spoiled, believing he has a right to anything and everything and can do whatever he pleases. He see's himself as higher than those around him. He doesn't treat people as his equals but as his subjects."

"Well they are his subjects." Emma pointed out.

"Would you treat a commoner as a lesser person just because you have higher status than them?" James asked.

"Of course not." Emma shook her head. "They are still a person. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect."

"William doesn't see life that way." James answered.

"It doesn't make any sense." Emma shook her head. "I mean you and Snow both seem so gracious as leaders. I don't see how he could not learn from that."

"We are, well at least I hope we are. But I fear we did not instill that graciousness in William. Graciousness that may have been there had you been here."

"Pardon me but I don't understand how me being here would have changed who he is." Emma said.

"It might not have." James admitted. "But I think you could have given him a good role model. We may not have let him get away with everything that we did. We set boundaries for you, but not for him. We were scared of driving him away by telling him no or making him angry. So we said yes, always said yes."

"Whose to say I wouldn't have turned out like that had I stayed." Emma pointed out.

"That is true. You may have been just like him but seeing who you are now and remembering who you were then. I have trouble imagine that would have occurred." James said.

"But we are shaped but our circumstances." Emma argued. "Had my circumstances been different who's to say how I would have turned out?"

"Yes but there is also an innate part of us that will always be who we are no matter what we encounter." James countered.

"But if there's a part of us that is always who we are no matter what our circumstances, doesn't that mean Will could have still turned out the way he is now, regardless of what happened." Emma pointed out. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be speaking ill of my brother."

"No it's ok." James shook his head. "He's a temperamental boy. I love him with all my heart but I do wish he had more of your qualities."

"I'm sure that will make him love me all the more." Emma rolled her eyes.

"He is very much like his uncle." James mused.

"What?" Emma was confused.

"My twin brother, James." James saw the look of confusion on Emma's face. "The real James."

"I thought you didn't know your brother." Emma said slowly.

"I didn't." James shook his head. "Not personally at least. But I heard many stories of him. He was very egocentric. He slept around, took people for granted. He believed he was entitled to everything treated those under him as subservient. I'm not sure he even respected his father. I'm not sure he respected anyone at all."

"That's not a very good outlook for Will." Emma mused.

"My hope is that, despite the tendencies that have grown in him, your mother and I can teach him to be better than that, teach him to respect his people and be a gracious and kind leader." James said. "He needs to understand what you just said, that sometimes you have to put the needs of the people before yourself. That is not a concept he yet grasps. But he is still young. He still has time to learn what you so clearly understand. With time, maybe he'll grow to be more like you."

"I'm not sure that you want that." Emma shook her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" James asked. "You are an incredible individual Emma."

"See you're basing that assumption on what little you know of me." Emma couldn't bring herself to look at her father. "There is still so much about me and my life that you don't know, that you don't understand."

"But I want to." James said. "I want to know everything about that."

"I'm not so sure you do." Emma glanced at the ground. "You may not like what you find."

"Emma you are perfect just the way you are." James assured his daughter. "Your mother and I wouldn't want you to be anyone other than who you are."

"So you want Will to change to be the person you want, a less self-centered version of himself. But me, who you don't even really know, you tell me I'm perfect regardless of the things I have done." Emma shook her head. "Do you think that is maybe the reason he is the way he is? You always spoke of me, how great I was, the things I did. I was more or less idolized. Maybe he felt as if he could never measure up, that he would never be _good_ enough. Maybe he stopped trying. Let him be him. Granted you should not allow him to run free and treat others with disrespect but, let him be good enough because of who he is, not as another version of me. I don't even know if _I_ can live up to the version of me you painted in his head. I think I might understand the pressure Will was under as he grew up. I can't live up to the version of me you made up in your head these past ten years. I'm not that girl and I never will be. I have my flaws, my mistakes just as anyone else would."

James nodded slowly, convicted by his daughter for the second time that day. "You are so wise for someone so young. But you need to understand this. You could never disappoint us. We don't expect you to be perfect by the world's standards. We just want you to be you. We want the same thing for Will to, we just want him to understand respect and compassion for all life, not just his own. We don't want to change who Will is, simply his view of the world. And you're right. We may not have communicated that to him in the best way and that might have resulted into pushing him farther away. But we love him, and you, no matter what. That will never change."

"Just talk to him." Emma suggested. "Tell him what you're telling me. I think you'll be surprised by the difference it will make."

James nodded. "You are something else Emma. Unlike anything I've ever encountered." Emma froze, an idea suddenly dawning on her. James noticed Emma's sudden change. "What?"

Emma slowly turned to her father. "I think I might have figured out a way out of this mess."

* * *

**The basis for my vision of Drell was King's Landing if that helps you vision it, it certainly did for me.**


	15. Fear of the unknown

**This is a shorter chapter but the next one really stands more on its own. You get to see Emma's power in this chapter and it sets up some interesting interactions for the next chapter =]**

**Also questions will be answered at the end.**

**Finally, So I have a lot if inspiration in terms of what the characters look like, their dress, a map of their world that helps me write but I always wished I could share with you so around mid September I'm going to start a tumblr for my stories and upload things that go with a chapter- if I have a dress in mind that I describe, what certain characters look like etc. ill even upload a map of their world. I will give total credit to snowanchester for this idea. Also I thought I'd get input on my Emma's (little and big) If you'd like to help me decide, look at the end of the chapter for who I have in mind!**

* * *

"You want to what?!" Evander's voice rose with shock. As Lancelot had remained behind in Talharain to keep affairs in order with Red's help while both James and Snow where gone, Evander had become the de facto head of guard and military operations. "That's absolutely mad."

"I'm fairly sure you've covered every other option and ruled it out as either terrible for our kingdoms unity or terrible for the chance of us getting out alive." Emma said sarcastically.

"We don't know that Aron is going to react poorly." James pointed out.

"If you really believed that why are you having this meeting instead of speaking rationally with him?" Emma asked pointedly. When James didn't respond she nodded and continued. "That's what I thought. So your options at this point are limited. I don't really see what choice you have. Trust me, I've thought through every scenario you have and you and I both know this it our best option."

"Damn." Evander shook his head. "She's just like you."

"This is not the time." James held up a hand wearily. He turned to his daughter. "I can't allow you to do this. I won't allow you to put yourself at risk."

"You can and you should." Emma said firmly. "This is something I've done before. It's the best option we have. You said it yourself; I'm unlike anything you've ever encountered. I'm unlike anything he's ever encountered. He has men on us, but what he doesn't have is me, and Daniel, he doesn't have magic, he doesn't understand it. People fear what they do not understand. He does not understand magic; he does not understand me. He'll be scared enough to give into whatever you want without a fight."

"How exactly do you propose a sixteen year old girl will strike fear into a full grown man who apparently kills people for his own enjoyment?" Mark, one of her father's advisors, raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced with Emma's plan.

Emma glanced at Daniel who nodded, she turned a steely eyed glare to Mark before all the candles started flickering before they went out one by one. There was silence in the darkness before they all suddenly lit up, brighter than before. She concentrated and slowly every dagger of James's advisors began to rise and point at each of their owner's necks.

"Emma." Daniel said, a slight fear in his voice, knowing that it was taking most of Emma's power to control every single dagger while keeping the candles ablaze.

"I'm fine." Emma said coolly.

Daniel shrugged and looked at Mark who seemed to be sweating profusely. "Are you scared of a sixteen year old girl now?"

Mark nodded without speaking, gulping at the dagger pointed at his neck. Suddenly the candles returned to their normal state and the daggers clattered to the floor. Emma turned to her father. "So… what do you think of my plan now?"

"You're sure you can do this?" James asked quietly.

"I can handle this." Emma promised.

"And you promise no one will die?" James asked carefully.

"I couldn't kill anyone with my magic even if I wanted to." Emma shook her head. "It doesn't allow me to do that."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"My magic…" Emma explained. "It's too pure to take another life. You don't have to worry about me killing someone, it won't happen, it can't."

"Well that makes what happened a lot less terrifying." Mark scoffed.

"That doesn't mean she can't kill you with her hands." Daniel snapped. "And my magic isn't as pure as hers."

"Daniel threats are not going to help anything." Emma warned. She turned to Mark. "Aron doesn't know that I can't kill someone. His fear will be as real as yours."

"You can do this on a bigger scale?" Evander asked.

"As long as I don't have to hold it for too long." Emma nodded.

"How long do we have?" Evander asked.

"Long enough to scare him." Emma said. "Long enough to make him back down."

"You're positive?" James clarified.

"Absolutely." Emma nodded, hiding her doubt. "I can do this." Emma looked around at everyone in the room before her eyes settled back on her father. "For all of us."

* * *

"Emma are you ok?" Daniel watched Emma nervously turn her ring on her finger.

"Yea I'm fine." Emma shook her head. "It's just… I … I'm a little nervous that's all."

"Em you're acting like this is the first time you've used magic." Daniel teased.

"It's the first time I've used it alone on this kind of scale." Emma pointed out. "I've always had someone else, someone more experienced, someone I could rely on if I messed up."

"You have me." Daniel grabbed Emma's hair to keep her from fidgeting. "I may not be as practiced as our commanders but… I will _always_ have your back Ems. I promise."

"Thanks." Emma took a deep breath and smiled at Daniel. She was about to say something when she heard Snow coming down the hallway with her father.

"Are you out of your mind?" Snow hissed. "Our daughter? How could you…"

"Keep your voice down." James warned. "It was her idea. This is what she wanted."

"It doesn't matter." Snow argued. "You are her _father_. You are supposed to protect her, not put her in harms way."

"I don't want to do this any more than you do." James said.

"Then why are you?" Snow snapped.

"Because this is the only way I can come up with to hope everyone gets out of this alive without compromising the kingdom." James hissed.

"What about compromising her?" Snow snapped.

"She's strong Snow." James promised. "Just like you. I trust her. She can do this."

"What if she can't?" Snow asked as both her and James came into view.

"I can." Emma promised

Snow and James turned, both surprised to see their daughter their.

"If that conversation was private you probably shouldn't have been having it in public." Emma pointed out. "I can handle this. I can protect myself. You can't do this for me."

"But that doesn't mean you have to do it." Snow said gently.

"I know." Emma nodded. "But I want to. How else are we going to get out here safely? I mean I know how Daniel and I could get out but I don't really want to abandon all of you."

_Even though you abandoned me_. Emma was shocked by the thought that appeared in her head. She had absolutely no clue where it came from but it almost sounded as if a different person was thinking it, a younger, angrier version of herself. She quickly shook the thought off and looked at her parents. "Besides, it's a little late to go back now."

"Emma's right." James nodded grimly. "We've already called Aron to the meeting hall. We've set this in motion now, we can not stop it."

"Ok." Snow nodded reluctantly.

"You know what to do?" James looked at his daughter for conformation.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "We are both prepared."

"I'm here if she needs me." Daniel confirmed.

"All right then." James nodded his head. "Let's go."

James walked forward with Snow at his side, Evander and Mark flanking their sides with the rest of the guard falling in place. Emma and Daniel followed the procession, watching from behind.

"James." Aron's deep voice rang through the hall. When Emma caught sight of his face he looked less than pleased. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Aron, we need to talk." James's tone was serious.

"And we couldn't have done it in private?" Aron asked. "Over a glass of mead."

"I think we both know we're past that point." James said.

"We do?" Aron asked. "Because I was unaware of that."

"Aron you had to know this day would come." James said. "Look at the condition of your city. Look at what you've let happen here. You had to know this couldn't go on."

"And what do you know about the condition of my city?" Aron snapped.

"Word travels fast in this kingdom Aron." James said. "We've been hearing rumors about Drell for a long time now and I can no longer ignore them."

"Rumors." Aron emphasized. "That is all just here-say. You know nothing of the truth, but how could you, you are never here. I am the one who runs this city day in and day out. I am the one who is fighting for the good of my people, not you."

"They are _my_ people." James said evenly.

"James you know me." Aron tried to brush off the argument. "We're friends, you know I would never do anything to hurt these people."

"I _knew_ you." James corrected. "We were once dear friends but that was a long time ago. It seems time and power have changed you old friend. I care for you deeply, but as a king the good of my people must come first. Aron, the condition of this city is deplorable. People living in squalor because they have been cheated out of their money by swindlers and thieves who have risen to power under your command. I used to believe it was a problem with the inhabitants but now I get word that it is _your_ guard who are involved with this as well, just to line their own pockets, and that these criminals who have claimed parts of this city as their territory pay tribute to _you_ to remain in power."

"And where have you heard this?" Aron's voice was dangerously low.

"My daughter and her friend." James replied. "They went out into the city and witnessed all of this themselves."

"Are you sure she hasn't over exaggerated?" Aron asked. "This could be bit overwhelming for a young girl and lets be honest James, she has been put through a lot in the last ten years." Aron shrugged. "Are you sure she can be trusted and that this isn't all in her head?"

Emma's eyes flashed with anger. Daniel put his hand on her arm, ready to stop her if necessary. "I'm fine." She whispered. "I know how to keep my temper in check. We've both been trained well."

"Just making sure." Daniel held up his hands.

"I don't think my daughter imagined up the bruise on her face given to her when she refused to pay toll to one of street rats." James said firmly. "Or the heads she saw mounted on pikes? Apparently all members of a crushed rebellion that you have placed on display to remind the people of Drell what happens to those who oppose you? Or the ones you just kill to show the power you hold? What happened to you Aron? You were never like this."

"You know nothing James." Aron hissed. "Even if this was true what are you going to do about it?"

"Remove you from power to start with." James said. "I will allow your family to keep your estate. We will move you somewhere else, a new home. You will lose your lordship and your power, but you will keep your comfort."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Aron smiled smugly. "My men far outnumber yours James. They are loyal to me, not you. They will do as I command. This whole city is loyal to me."

"This whole city fears you." James corrected. "You _will_ do as I command Aron."

"Or what?" Aron dared. "What do you possibly have with you here that can overpower me?"

"He has me." Emma stepped through the guards calmly, Daniel close behind, staring Aron down with challenging eyes.

"You?" Aron laughed. "A sixteen year old little girl is supposed to scare me into submission?"

"I was speaking more on what I am capable of." Emma clarified.

"And what is that?" Aron taunted.

"Magic." Emma said simply as the door to the great hall slammed shut.

Everyone jumped and turned to stare. "What was that?!" Aron snapped.

"The wind sire." A guard said hurriedly but he didn't sound convinced.

"The wind?" Emma asked, amused. "I'll give you wind." A slight gust blew through the room blowing out every candle one by one. When the darkness settled two candelabra's, one near Emma and one near Aron illuminated.

"So you can do a few parlor tricks." Aron sneered. "That doesn't scare me."

"That is a foolish decision." Emma said evenly, her voice was cold and almost haunting, taking almost the entire room by surprised. She held out her finger and a knife rose in front of Aron. She twirled her finger and the dagger began to spin slowly. It stopped, pointing directly at his neck. A guard stepped towards Emma, drawing his sword but Daniel's quick flick of a wrist sent him flying backward. Aron swallowed hard but he made no move to concede. Emma smirked slightly, this was going to be more fun than she thought. A wind started to gust through hall so strong Emma's hair was flying around her.

"I won't be intimidated by this sorcery." Aron yelled, but Emma could here the tremor in his voice. "And you say I've changed James. You hate magic, and now you're using it to satisfy your own means. She's a monster James, she's manipulating you can't you see that."

Emma's anger began to grow. It was becoming difficult for her to control both her emotions and her power at this capacity. Suddenly every window in the room blew, sending shattered glass flying. She could here screams but she didn't stop."

"Emma!" She heard Daniel yell. She suddenly felt very drained. The wind stopped and candles relit. Emma let everything fall except for the dagger. Her voice was even and low. "I would do as your king commands if I were you."

With a deep shuddering breath Aron nodded slowly.

"Take him into custody." James ordered.

"For what?" Aron asked.

"For threatening my family." James's voice was even but filled with anger. "For threatening my daughter."

"That little witch can protect herself." Aron sneered.

"Take him." James shook his head in disgust. "You are not the man I once knew."

As Evander and Mark drew near to take Aron all of Aron's men drew their swords and began to step forward. Emma, seeing an impending battle, held up her hand once more sending them all flying backward. The world seemed to move almost in slow motion for Emma. As the guards flew backward Emma could feel the energy draining from her body. She reached out to grab the table but Daniel was there, taking her hand and standing protectively near her.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine." Emma nodded, not looking at him. She watched as her father's men removed the swords from Aron's guard. Aron was led away, muttering something about her powers. Relief washed over her that she had been successful. She had never done anything on this scale before and it was taking it's toll on her. She turned to look at her parents, seeing frightened looks on both of their faces, looks that were matched by most of the guards. Suddenly the world began to spin the edges of her vision began to blur. The floor started to come up to meet her. She felt Daniel's arms catch her before the succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Emma!" Snow rushed forward as she watched her daughter collapse.

"I was worried this would happen." Daniel gently laid Emma's unconscious form on the ground.

"Worried what would happen?" Snow glanced up briefly before cradling her daughter's head in her lap.

"It took a lot of power for Emma to do what she just did." Daniel explained. "More than she has right now."

"What do you mean right now?" James had knelt next to his daughter.

"Emma's only sixteen." Daniel started. "Our _full_ powers don't manifest until we are eighteen. While she is very powerful and has enormous capabilities, big displays of magic like what she just did, controlling forty men at once and controlling the elements? That forced her to tap into everything she had in her. It drained her magic which effectively drained her energy."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked worriedly.

"It's the equivalent of going days without sleep or food." Daniel said. "Depending on how much she used it's not always easy to recover from."

"Emma." Snow gently stroked her daughter's face. She looked up at Daniel, surprised on her face. "She's ice cold."

"That's what magic does to you." Daniel nodded. "It literally takes everything out of you."

"Sweetheart please wake up." Snow begged.

"She's not going to." Daniel shook his head. "Her body has gone into a dormant stage to protect itself."

"Protect itself from what?" James asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer

"I can't really explain." Daniel shrugged. "I'm not qualified to deal with these kinds of situations."

"We need to get her to a doctor James." Snow said worriedly.

"A doctor from your world isn't going to help her." Daniel spoke up. "She needs a more… specialized help."

"And where would we find that?" James snapped.

Daniel hesitated. "I don't think you're going to like the answer."

"Why wouldn't we?" Snow's voice was apprehensive.

"Because." Daniel said slowly. "It means taking her back to our world, or bringing someone from our world here."

"And who would that be?" James asked.

Daniel took a deep breath and looked into James and Snow's eyes. "The woman who raised us… Serafine."

* * *

**I've attached links so you can see what I'm thinking - add the www before all of these, fanfic doesn't allow you to post links so I'm trying the best I can**

**For little Emma I have three people in mind currently**

**Morgan McGarry - ** see IMDB page

**Alexa Gerasimovich - ** /billymilly/alexa-gerasimovich/g-6odnb2bg2dj3jbhbc jedm9k - if this doesn't work google her name

**Brooklynn Proulx - ** Look up youtube video. Time Traveler's Wife:: young Clare scene - /watch?v=XeII6bshcGE

**I'd suggest watching this clip from the time travelers wife- I know she had red hair in it but the actress is actually blonde (they dyed it for Rachel McAdams color) but its the spunk and sass that she has that really makes her like Emma **

**Let me here you're opinions on little Emma!**

**For teen Emma I could use the same as my other story**

**Eliza Bennett - ** It's the picture on the cover of by faith alone - /media/rm2400887552/nm1146916

**Or, I also give credit to snowanchester and mealnieroxx - I'm having trouble putting this picture up - add dots between her name, tumblr, and com**

**Anastasia Stezhko - **melanieexoxtumblrcom/post/49049620407/precious-by- nature-anastasia-stezhko-as-young

**She just looks very similar to a young Jennifer Morrison, idk, thoughts**

**Ill also take suggestions for Daniel and Will as I haven't cast them yet but I will by September!**

**Guest: King's landing is from Game of Thrones - it's the "capitol" of Westeros where the king lives.**

**nixmixx94 - They'll find out soon enough - SPOILER charming finds out first and NOT from Emma**


	16. Clashing Realities

A warm glow washed over her body. She could feel the energy slowly returning to her body but she could not yet bring herself to open her eyes. Her entire body felt heavy and lethargic. The voices around her began to come more into focus.

"How long will it be until she wakes up?" A voice that sounded like Snow 's asked.

"I cannot say for sure." Another, even more familiar voice, answered.

"How can you not be sure?" Snow sounded worried.

"It is different for every person and every situation." The voice sounded like Serafine. "You do not need to worry, she is going to be fine."

"Fine?" Snow's voice rose. "She's been unconscious for two days how is she fine?"

"That is normal." Serafine promised. "Her body is recovering and recharging. She will wake up when she is ready.

"It's just not normal for someone to be unconscious for so long and it to be considered ok." Snow worried.

"Well Emma is far from normal." Serafine sounded amused. "When you are dealing with magic there are many things that normal humans cannot understand."

Emma groaned, feeling the ability move returning. She shifted her weight in her bed.

"Emma?" Snow and Serafine spoke in unison.

"What the hell." Emma blinked her eyes open. She was shocked to find herself in her room with both Serafine and Snow looking at her. "Where am I and what happened?"

"You're home Emma." Snow spoke as Serafine said, "You're in your parents castle."

Emma could see the awkward tension between the two. She looked towards Serafine. "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel asked me to come." Serafine said firmly. "Do you remember why?"

"I do not think I was privy to that conversation." Emma struggled to sit up and Snow hurried to help her daughter, fluffing her pillows around her.

"Emma." There was a warning tone to Serafine's voice. Emma immediately glanced down, unused to being reprimanded by Serafine. "What were you thinking Emma?"

"I did it for my family." Emma explained.

"You could have asked for help." Serafine said evenly. "Anyone would have been there to support you. I know you were aware that this is something that could have been hazardous to you."

"I will admit it got a little bit out of hand." Emma said.

"A little bit?" Daniel walked into the room, raising his eyebrows. "You blew out every single window in that hall."

"Traitor." Emma muttered. "I was just trying to scare him."

"I think you succeeded in terrifying everyone." Daniel quipped.

"Daniel." Serafine held up a hand silencing him immediately. She turned back to Emma. "Emma these are not chances someone like you should be taking."

"Don't you want me live up to my full potential?" Emma shrugged. "Shouldn't I be seeing how far I can go."

"Not when lives are at stake." Serafine's eyes warned Emma not to argue. "We have put too much into this to risk loosing it. Both of you should have known better."

"Sorry Serafine." Emma mumbled.

"Sorry Madame." Daniel looked at the ground.

"Please Daniel." Serafine looked at Daniel. "At this point I think you have earned the right to call me Serafine."

"Of course Serafine." Daniel nodded.

"Well look who's moved up to number two." Emma teased.

"Number two?" Serafine looked at Emma.

"Daniel always says I'm your favorite so its playing off that joke." Emma shrugged.

"I do not have favorites." Serafine reminded them.

Daniel snorted earning a chastising look from Serafine. Daniel blushed immediately. "I apologize."

"It seems as if the absence of etiquette classes has affected both of your behavior." Serafine chastised.

"They are both extraordinarily well behaved." Snow said in defense of Emma and Daniel. "They are just being teenagers."

"They both know I expect more out of them than to act as common teenagers." Serafine gave a pointed look to Emma and Daniel.

"Yes Serafine." Both nodded.

"Good." Serafine seemed satisfied. "Now Emma have you been keeping up with your training?"

"Of course." Emma said.

"Regularly?" Serafine asked knowingly. Emma hesitated. "That is what I assumed. We will meet this afternoon."

"Of course." Emma nodded.

"This afternoon?" Snow looked surprised. "But she just woke up."

"Which means her body has recovered." Serafine said simply. "Now it is time to see how this absence has affected her abilities. Emma for you sake I hope it hasn't."

"It hasn't Serafine." Emma assured her. "I promise. I will be focused and ready to go."

"That is what I like to hear." Serafine turned to Daniel. "I assume you will be joining us as well."

"Of course." Daniel looked surprised that he was being invited.

"I shall see the two of you at an hour after noon." Serafine said with finality before leaving the room.

"So." Emma looked to Snow. "You've met her."

"Yes." Snow said tersely as she began to fold the clothes that were scattered at the end of Emma's bed. "She is something else."

"She's intense." Emma agreed. "But she means well."

"She certainly seems to be harsh on you." Snow pursed her lips.

"She expects a lot out of me." Emma shrugged. "It's because she see's my potential. She only wants the best for me. That's all she wants for any of us."

"But putting you through a lesson so soon?" Snow asked. "After everything you just went through?"

"I'll be fine." Emma assured her. "My energy has returned now she wants to see how my stamina has been affected. With Serafine your endurance needs to be at its maximum at all times."

"And if it's not?" Snow asked.

"Then she does not make your life fun." Emma looked away.

"That's an understatement." Daniel muttered.

"Speaking of stamina I had better get out of this bed." Emma pushed the covers off."

"Emma." Snow chided. "You need your rest."

"I'm fine." Emma brushed her mother off. "You heard her. My body has recovered. I am as good as new. I haven't pushed my body in two days though and if I'm going to be training this afternoon I need to exercise before hand." Emma walked over to her wardrobe where her tunics and pants were kept. She pulled out a simple pair of brown pants with matching brown leather boots. She pushed the tunics her mother had made for her aside revealing a few of the sleeveless shirts she had brought with her. She picked a greyish blue one and walked into the washroom to change. "Are you coming Daniel?"

"Is it going to be like normal training?" Daniel asked warily.

"Of course." Emma responded. "Just be glad it's not at its normal time."

"I suppose you're right." Daniel grumbled.

"Of course I am." Emma returned to the room, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She looked at Snow. "Is the lake swimmable?"

"Swimmable?" Snow repeated. "I guess."

"So do you want to swim the lake or run around it?" Emma turned to Daniel.

"You can't possibly run around the lake, that is mad. It's enormous." Snow's mouth dropped open. "Especially when you've just woken up."

"Well we'll run for as a long as we usually do and then return." Emma shrugged. "I think we can make it pretty far in two hours."

"Two hours?!" Snow seemed shocked.

"That's what are normal morning workouts are." Daniel explained. "Before breakfast too, so in reality this is much more pleasant."

"They make you run for two hours before they allow you to eat?" Snow was aghast.

"We wake up at six and eat at eight so it is not as if we eat late." Emma said as if it were perfectly normal. "We are allowed to have fruit or nuts before we work out for energy. It's not just running, it's swimming and other sorts of training. We're all in peak physical condition."

"For what exactly?" Snow asked.

Emma looked nervously at Daniel, unsure of what to say. "It's just the way things are in Altair. Come on Daniel, if we want to get it in need to go."

"Emma I don't think this is the best idea." Snow called after her daughter.

"I'll be fine." Emma shrugged. "Serafine said so herself. She understands this type of thing better than you. You don't have to worry, she wouldn't let me do anything that would hurt me."

"Emma's right." Daniel tried to assure Snow. "The best way for her body to reboot itself is to go back to training as normal."

"We'll see you later." Emma smiled before they disappeared down the hallway leaving Snow standing alone in her room.

She stood there in shock for a few minutes before James wandered into the room. When he caught site of the empty bed he stopped. "Where's Emma?"

Snow snapped out of her surprise. "Out for a run."

"A run?" James seemed shocked. "When I checked twenty minutes ago she was unconscious in that bed."

"She was." Snow sighed. "Then she woke up and decided she wanted to go exercise."

"And you gave her permission to?" James was taken aback.

"I didn't have to." Snow said tersely. "She got it from Serafine."

"Serafine isn't her mother." James crossed his arms. "She doesn't have the final say on our daughter's life."

"It sure seems like she does." Snow shook her head. "Those two respect her a lot more than they do you or me. They listen to her, they trust her to guide them. It's almost as if she's their…"

"Snow." James could see where his wife was going with this. "_You_ are her mother. You always will be."

"Yes well it seems like despite biology the person Emma trusts to have her best interests at heart and will listen to over anyone else is not me but _that_ woman." Snow said tersely.

"It's because she has spent the majority of her life under that woman's tutelage." James tried to comfort his wife. "and the years she spent here she does not yet remember. But no matter what, you are her mother and that woman can not take it away from you."

"She's held that place over me for as long as Emma can remember." Snow said sadly. "That woman understands her James. She can be there for her through her struggles. She can train her. She can give her everything we cannot. How can we compete with that?"

"We don't have to." James said. "We are her parents. And while we cannot train her in magic or teach her about all the different worlds we can love with everything in us. We can do everything in our power to protect her and make her happy. That's what we can give her that Serafine simply cannot. A family, a love so strong nothing can compare."

"I don't think Emma see's it that way." Snow shook her head.

"She will with time." James promised as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Do you really believe that?" Snow looked at her husband.

"I have to." James admitted. "The alternative is just too painful to consider."

* * *

"Emma focus." Serafine instructed calmly.

Emma remained serene, allowing her magic to flow through her. She imagined the water surrounding her, winding around her in a column. When she opened her eyes it was doing just that. She could see Serafine's approval and Daniel's impressed face. With a simple thought the water vanished into the air it had come from.

"Very good." Serafine nodded, impressed. "You no longer need a body of water to control it."

"I told you I have not been ignoring my training." Emma said respectfully. "I'm not completely sure how, but I have improved."

"You have dedication and talent." Serafine said simply. She looked at Daniel. "You both do. If only I could get you back to Altair."

"I know." Emma apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Emma what are you doing here?" Serafine sighed.

"I don't know." Emma admitted. "Honestly I'm more confused than when I left."

"Is this one of those finding yourself crisis's they have in other lands?" Serafine asked warily.

"No." Emma let out a laugh. "You don't have to worry about me chopping off all my hair in a form of self-expression like Johanna."

"While that's comforting that's not exactly what I'm concerned with." Serafine said.

"You're telling me you'd be ok if I cut this off?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You are old enough to do as you please." Serafine said simply.

"Come on." Emma wanted to roll her eyes but knew it would be a show of disrespect and she had been brought up to know better. "You would be furious if I cut this off. You use my beauty to our advantage when you send out ambassadors to other lands."

"Your beauty and youth make men less guarded." Serafine didn't object to Emma's comment. "It makes getting what we need much easier. You are an asset."

"I play the ingenue well." Emma agreed.

"Except when you need to play the femme fatale." Daniel teased.

"I think I'm still a little young for that role." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I agree." Serafine nodded. 'But in time your beauty will help you play many a role."

Emma glanced at Serafine. "Like I said you'd be unhappy if I ruined that. It's part of my role in society."

"Regardless it's your body you may do with it as you please." Serafine said. "I will not stop you."

"That's like an invitation to do something inappropriate." Daniel shook his head earning a glare from both Serafine and Emma. "I'm just saying, your parents would not be ok with that."

"Daniel honestly it does not matter what her parents think." Serafine said firmly.

Emma and Daniel glanced uncomfortably at one another. "What is it?" Serafine asked.

"It's nothing." Daniel shook his head.

"I've known the two of you since you were six years of age." Serafine said pointedly. "You cannot and will not lie to me."

"With all do respect…" Emma said slowly. "They kind of do… have a say in my life."

"And what give them that right?" Serafine raised an eyebrow.

"They're my parents." The ever-confident Emma said nervously.

"They have not been your parents for the last ten years." Serafine pointed out. "Blood does not give them a say in your life."

"It hasn't really been their choice to be absent." Emma pointed out.

"It was their choice to cast you off." Serafine reminded her.

"We don't really know what happened." Emma said weakly.

"What I know is that I found a sobbing little girl alone in the forest saying her parents neither loved nor wanted her. Must I remind you of that?" Serafine said in a harsh tone.

"No." Emma glanced at the ground.

"They don't seem like those type of people." Daniel spoke up in Emma's defense. "At least not anymore. I cannot speak for the past but I can speak for the present and they do seem to love her very much."

"Love can be deceiving." Serafine warned. "I've warned you two to be wary of its effects."

"Yes Madame." Both teens muttered.

"I am not saying love is a weakness." Serafine added in a more gentle tone. "Nor am I saying it is forbidden. Love can be a beautiful thing and it can produce a powerful magic as proven my someone in our very presence but it can also be incredibly dangerous if you allow it to blind you."

"We know." Daniel and Emma said in unison.

"Good." Serafine nodded. She looked at Emma. "I won't tell you what to do, but I will warn you not to let your emotions get the best of you. I know you seem to like it here and those people seem to care very deeply for you. I see what Daniel does. I can understand why, coming from the world you did, you would crave an interaction like this. But do not forget where your home is. Maybe I did the two of you a disservice by sending you into other worlds as ambassadors so early on. I exposed you to the biggest thing that Altair cannot offer you. But Emma I cannot let you forget what led you to me in the first place. Something caused you to be alone in those woods that night. Something caused you to be inconsolable. Something tells me people who love you more than anything wouldn't cause that kind of pain. But maybe I'm wrong. Regardless I encourage you to discover the events that led up to that night. It might reveal a lot about this place."

"Yes ma'am." Emma nodded, knowing Serafine was right. This did seem so perfect in the here and now. Her parents were so loving towards her but something led her to be on her own ten years ago. Something led her to Altair, the place she had grown up, the place that had become her home, her safe haven. She needed to find out what that event was. Once she did maybe she could figure out what she wanted to do.

* * *

"Oh hello." Snow put on a smile when she walked into the Great Hall and ran into Serafine. I was wondering if you had seen Emma or Daniel."

"No." Serafine shook her head. "I have not seen them in hours."

"They were with you last." Snow seemed annoyed. "Did you not ask them where they were headed?"

"No." Serafine said simply. "They are adults and I trust them to be responsible and take care of themselves."

"They are still children." Snow said, surprised by Serafine's reaction. "They are far from being adults."

"By this realms standards they may still be children I can assure you in our world those two are very mature beyond there years." Serafine said firmly. "They can be trusted to take care of themselves. They have proven themselves more than capable of it on many occasions. Your daughter is not the child you still see her as."

"She is sixteen." Snow crossed her arms.

"And she has lived more life than I suspect you have." Serafine said pointedly.

Snow's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing about me."

"And you know nothing about her." Serafine said coolly. "You may think you do but what do you know about her life in our world, about what she has done? Have you even asked her about it? I suspect not because you would rather pretend that she does not have a home in our world. You're scared of her other life."

"How dare you." Snow snapped.

"You are not my queen." Serafine warned. "I do not owe you that respect."

"Emma is _my_ daughter." Anger began to seep into Snow's voice.

"But you did not raise her." Serafine pointed out. "You do not know or understand her like I do. You never will. I trust Emma and Daniel. I know they have been raised well, I raised them."

"Yes you haven't let me forget that in the few short days you've been here." Snow said tersely.

"I don't know what fantasy world you and Emma and the rest of your family has been living in while Emma has been here but I assure you that life is not as you pretend it to be." Serafine kept her cool. "You can only ignore who Emma is for so long. I can tell you one thing, Emma is not the daughter you always dreamed of."

"You know nothing of what I want in my daughter." Snow shook her head.

"I know you didn't plan on her turning out the way she did." Serafine shrugged.

"Maybe not." Snow admitted. "But I love her just the same."

"Do you really?" Serafine raised her eyebrow.

"Of course." Snow insisted.

"Well." Serafine smirked slightly. "It doesn't matter. Emma has a destiny. There is a plan for her life. That plan requires her to return to Altair. Her purpose is there. She knows this."

"Her purpose?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "Is that all she is to you? A powerful being? A tool that can be of use to you?"

"She is so much more than that." Serafine objected.

"Do you even love her?" Snow asked.

Serafine straightened and stared straight into Snow's eyes. "I care for her very deeply."

"That's not what I asked." Snow shook her head.

"Love is different in our world than in yours my dear Queen." Serafine said simply. "It's complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about loving someone." "Snow argued. "Either you do or you do not. My husband and I love Emma more than anything in this world. That is something you clearly can not provide her."

"It is not something she needs." Serafine said firmly.

"And who says that is your decision to make?" Snow fired back.

"It is not your decision to make either." Serafine stiffened.

"I know," Snow nodded. "It is Emma's."

"Well I raised her right." Serafine knew the comment would have the intended effect. "I trust her to make the correct decision."

"Oh I know she will." Snow nodded. "It just might not be the right decision by your standards."

"What makes you so sure of yourself?" Serafine raised her eyebrow.

"She is my daughter. True love has played an important role in who she is. You said so yourself." Snow shrugged. "Maybe it is more important to her than you realize."

"Hi…" Emma said brightly as she walked in with Daniel and Red. Immediately all three noticed the tension in the room. "Oh did we walk in on something? Because we can leave."

"Yea Snow it is not a problem." Red sensed something was wrong with her friend. "We'll go to the library and you can find us later."

"No of course not sweetheart." Snow put on a fake smile, something she was well practiced with. "You are absolutely fine. Stay, please."

"Ok." Emma said unsurely. Her eyes shifted from Serafine to her mother, trying to understand what the tension could be caused by.

Finally Serafine turned to Daniel and Emma and put on a terse smile, letting the two know she was not pleased. Both shifted uncomfortably. "I was just telling your mother goodbye."

"You're leaving already?" Daniel asked in surprised.

"I have a lot of responsibility back in Altair. Your friends are waiting for me." Serafine said pointedly, reminding the teens about their life in Altair.

"Of course." Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry to say goodbye. But I'll see you two soon." Serafine glanced at Snow, getting one last dig in about who had the most control over their lives.

"Goodbye" Both Daniel and Emma received a hug from Serafine.

"I'll walk you out." Snow offered.

"No need." Serafine held up her hand. With a final wave she disappeared out the grand hall leaving Snow flustered and the remaining inhabitants of the room confused.

"Wow." Red turned to Snow. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Snow feigned innocence

"Oh come on Snow. You are not in a pleasant mood. I know you." Red eyed her best friend. "You can't lie to me."

"Everything is fine. I'm very excited in fact. I have news to share." Snow smiled at Emma.

"Oh no." Emma paled. The last time her mother had new they were traveling to Drell and that had not ended well for anyone.

"You sound nervous." Snow seemed surprised.

"I am." Emma said seriously. "Very."

"Well you have no need." Snow assured her.

"What do you have planned?" Emma asked warily.

"Your father and I have decided it's high time you meet some of our close friends." Snow smiled. "And some of your close friends for that matter."

"I was six." Emma said slowly. "How did I have close friends?"

"Our friends children." Snow explained. "You were all born very close to one another. You were nearly inseparable."

"I don't see how that's possible if we lived in different kingdoms." Emma quipped.

"Emma" Snow warned.

"Right..." Emma glanced down. "Sorry."

"Anyway Ella and Thomas, they rule Erril. Do you remember?" Snow asked.

"Yes I remember." Emma nodded.

"They will be arriving tomorrow." Snow continued.

"Tomorrow." Emma swallowed nervously.

"Yes tomorrow and they're bringing with them their son Andrew who is Will's age and their daughter Alex." Snow smiled.

"I assume she's the inseparable one." Emma said unenthusiastically.

"She's so excited to see you." Snow tried to excite Emma.

"I can hardly wait." Emma faked a smile.

"Well I need to get some things done before their arrival tomorrow." Snow suddenly moved into Monarch mode. "I'll see the two of you at dinner tonight. Red will you be staying?"

Red looked surprised but glanced at Emma. "I wasn't planning on it but why not. I'd love to spend some more time with my goddaughter."

"Excellent." Snow nodded. "See you later."

"Was it just me or was that strange." Emma watched Snow walk out and turned to her friend and godmother.

"Very strange." Red agreed.

"They were arguing before we came in." Daniel said what everyone was thinking.

"About what?" Emma did not like the idea that two woman who were so important in her life were not getting along.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Daniel asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"They were arguing about you." Red said gently.

"You don't know that." Emma said but her voice didn't sound convinced.

"What else could they possibly have to disagree about?" Red asked.

"Um everything?" Emma pointed out. "They are the opposite in every way."

"Which is exactly the problem." Daniel explained. "They disagree on who you should be, where you should live, how you should live."

"It's my life." Emma shook her head. "They shouldn't be disagreeing about what I should do with it."

"That probably has something to do with it." Daniel said. "You've been raised to believe you are independent and in charge of your own destiny. You've been able to more or less make decisions for yourself from a young age. That probably would not have been the way it would have been here. Yes you would have been raised to be as independent as your parents, but you would not be considered an adult responsible for your own well being."

"I hate people arguing about me." Emma sighed. "I don't want my two worlds to clash."

"You had to know this would happen." Daniel said gently.

"I know." Emma bit her lip unhappily. "It had to happen sooner or later but I just want to keep my worlds apart for as long as possible."

"And what happens when they come crashing together?" Daniel asked. "Because they will."

"Then…" Emma sighed. "I'll deal with it when it happens. But I do not want to discuss it any further. I'm serious Daniel."

"Ok then." Daniel held up his hands. All three stood awkwardly, not knowing how to continue. While the conversation itself had not been terribly uncomfortable, the connotation it carried, on of having to make a choice between worlds weighed heavy in the back of everyone's mind.


End file.
